


Requiem for the Undying

by LustRasuto



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustRasuto/pseuds/LustRasuto
Summary: Lust rejoint les frères Elric après avoir découvert que Scar - blessé, a créé la Pierre Philosophale et qu'il est toujours en vie. Elle propose aux frères un échange équivalent : les protéger contre les attaques des autres Homunculi s'ils acceptent de faire d'elle une humaine. Malheureusement, son passé resurgit, et une partie d'elle semble éperdument s'accrocher à Scar. [ScarLust]





	1. Seconde étape vers l'humanité

Cette fanfiction a été originalement publiée sur mon blog, il y a presque 2 ans et quelques mois déjà... Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits, et j'ai réellement hésité avant de poster mes chapitres ici. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des erreurs ou des fautes (j'ai bien essayé de corriger un peu avant de publier ici, mais le texte étant très long ça s'est avéré difficile de tout passer au peigne.). Néanmoins, bien que ce chapitre date, cette fanfiction est encore en cours d'écriture, je sors les chapitres de manière irrégulière, mais comme déjà 8 chapitres sont déjà terminés et attendent d'être publiés ici, ils seront postés de temps en temps. Ah oui, je précise évidemment que cette fiction se déroule dans l'univers de la série originale "Fullmetal Alchemist" de 2003, et qu'elle se concentre sur le personnage de Lust, mais également de sa relation avec Scar (je love ce couple passionnément.), ainsi qu'une possible relation amicale entre elle et les frères Elric. Ayant le coeur sur la main, je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire une histoire dans laquelle Scar avait survécu. Pour être honnête, j'ai même décidé de changer le fait que Scar perde ses deux bras comme dans la série (donc, dans cette histoire, il n'a pas perdu son bras gauche face à Kimblee, mais son bras droit si, évidemment). Sinon, pour le reste, je tente de rester cohérente avec l'univers de la série, Lust va vivre l'aventure avec un Scar bien vivant, un tas de choses va donc changer.

(M) pour la violence, mais aussi et surtout, pour de possibles futurs chapitres à caractère sexuel à venir. Vous êtes prévenus. Des bisous :)

Chapitre 1 : Toutes les étapes que nous prenons.

Il l'avait vraiment fait. Devant les yeux de Lust, le balafré d'Ishbal venait de réussir son objectif : créer la pierre philosophale. Mais quel prix avait-il payé ?

Scar, ce grand homme, musclé, aux yeux rubis et aux cheveux gris, était dès lors, là, dos contre le sable brûlant, baignant dans une mare de grains dorés sanglants. Lust qui se trouvait aux limites de l'ancienne ville - maintenant disparue, se précipita pour le rejoindre une fois le cercle de transmutation éteint et sa lumière dissipée. Elle arriva pour stopper sa course à quelques pas en voyant Scar de plus près : un bras manquant et des ligaments de sang de chaque côté de sa bouche. Un sentiment traversa alors chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune femme.

Lust pensait ne plus jamais le revoir, elle avait même accepté sa mort en laissant l'humain partir quelques minutes auparavant... Mais quelque chose d'imprévu s'était produit : le guerrier d'Ishbal était toujours là. Seulement, l'homme pouvait-il réellement être en vie ? Elle se le demandait.

« Scar... » Le choc recouvrait sa voix, alors que ses grands yeux couleur lavande tremblaient, écarquillés. « Scar ! »

Lust se précipita vers l'homme ensanglanté pour se poser à genoux à ses côtés. Elle ne porta aucune attention au sang sous ses genoux ou de sa robe y trompant, trop préoccupée par le sort peut-être funeste de l'homme. Elle le prit ensuite dans ses bras, instinctivement, en se penchant contre lui.

« Tu m'entends ? Dis-moi que tu es toujours vivant, ton corps a sûrement résisté à la transmutation... Tu as déjà payé de ton bras. »

La voix de la jeune Homunculus était douce et révélait même un indice certain quant à l'inquiétude qui venait de la gagner. Elle désirait l'entendre, elle attendait une réponse, mais pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Dans le doute, elle posa son visage pâle contre la poitrine dure de l'homme et pressa son oreille pour entendre son cœur. Ceci allait lui permettre de vérifier son état actuel : de petits battements réguliers - bien que faibles, pouvaient être entendus. Ensuite, en relevant la tête puis en approchant son visage de celui de Scar ; elle sentit sa respiration minime et fragile, mais toute aussi régulière contre sa peau, au travers de souffles chauds.

Lust laissa un grand soupire de soulagement sortir de ses lèvres en réalisant qu'il était vraiment en vie.

Mais, même s'il était toujours vivant, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter : quelques secondes passèrent et elle remarqua le sang qui continuait de couler de son bras amputé. Faible comme il était, il n'irait pas bien loin sans des soins appropriés. Sans compter les balles prises en pleine épaule, pour protéger Lust lorsque les soldats allaient lui tirer dessus. Scar s'était précipité devant-elle pour prendre les balles à sa place. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'était sacrifié de la sorte pour elle. C'était même la première fois que quelqu'un s'était ''réellement'' soucié d'elle à ses yeux.

Cette pensée lui remmena les souvenirs de la scène durant laquelle il l'avait protégée. Ces souvenirs très jeunes caressèrent douloureusement les pensées de Lust. Quelque chose se bloqua immédiatement dans sa gorge : un sentiment étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire.

Pourquoi Scar avait-il était son bouclier, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas l'humaine qu'il avait autrefois connue ? Ceci la dépassait. « Mon corps à bougé tout seul, c'était instinctif. » Lui avait-il dit ensuite. En une fraction de seconde, avait-il oublié Lust pour voir la jeune femme qu'elle était avant ? Piégé de l'envie de la protéger au péril de sa vie, s'était-il tout simplement précipité devant-elle pour la sauver, prêt à mourir pour assurer sa protection ? Lust y avait pensé, elle lui avait même demandé « Est-ce que tu m'aimais ? » avec un sourire triste mais sincère suite à son action. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'amour, la jeune créature n'était pas folle pour autant, elle avait deviné que Scar était amoureux de la jeune femme qu'elle était autrefois... Ou de la jeune femme qu'elle remplace. Qui soit-elle. Scar n'avait pas le même regard que les autres hommes, surtout pas quand il la regardait elle. Les autres hommes n'avaient qu'une convoitise presque répugnante dans leurs regards, ils n'inspiraient qu'au corps de la jeune femme... Mais pas Scar. C'était très étrange pour elle, mais également très perturbant. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'en était même touchant selon Lust.

Puis soudainement, non loin, une voix vint interrompre Lust de ses pensées instables, une voix qui provenait de derrière son dos : une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Alphonse ! »

Il s'agissait d'Edward, évidemment, le jeune homme équipé d'un automail en acier à son bras droit, ainsi qu'à l'une de ses jambes. Bien que cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas vêtu de sa cape rouge habituelle, mais uniquement de ses habits noirs. L'alchimiste avait alors un regard inquiet sur ses traits, et cela se voyait sans grand mal. Il courut à son frère, un peu plus loin de Scar et de Lust. Alphonse parla d'une voix à peine audible :

« Ed... »

Le garçon à l'armure se sentait différent. Il était encore vivant lui aussi, le bas de ses jambes enterré par le sable, alors que son corps avait été transformé en véritable bombe à retardement plus tôt. Mais Lust discerna dans le son de sa petite voix, qu'il était heureux de revoir son frère qui l'aida à se relever.

« Al, je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Demanda Edward très inquiet.

« Je ne sais plus... Grand frère, je me sens différent... »

Lust, l'Homunculus de la Luxure, lança un regard vers eux, sans vraiment chercher quelque chose, alors que pourtant, elle savait qu'Al était devenu la Pierre Philosophale. Ce jeune enfant sans corps de chair, avait été transformé en réceptacle pour recevoir le plus puissant des pouvoirs. Un pouvoir immense dont il était dorénavant pourvu.

Ce pouvoir pour lequel elle avait misé toutes ses pauvres années de vie depuis sa naissance. Pourtant...

Retournant son regard à l'homme à ses côtés, la jeune femme coupa - d'un de ses ongles, le châle vert autour de la poitrine de Scar. Elle n'était pas très douée pour soigner - même si elle possédait quelques connaissances dans ce domaine. Elle n'avait jamais fait de cette connaissance une pratique - beaucoup trop occupée à tuer... Malgré ça, elle comptait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, n'ayant aucune envie de laisser Scar perdre la vie. Entreprenant de faire un garrot pour interrompre la circulation du sang dans le membre coupé, elle tenta ainsi de maîtriser l'hémorragie. Un bras ainsi démembré : la plaie ne pouvait qu'être vilaine.

Edward se rendit rapidement compte de la présence de Lust et de Scar, puis il regarda son frère, interrogateur. Nerveux et stressé comme il était, Ed n'attendit pas la réponse d'Alphonse et jugea bon de hurler à Lust qui était à genoux au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère ?! »

Lust l'ignora totalement, puis elle enleva complètement le reste du châle vert du corps de l'Ishbalan, pour voir plusieurs plaies au niveau des épaules. Les balles tirées par les militaires : elles étaient dans sa chair, il fallait les lui retirer.

En plissant les yeux, la main légèrement tremblante, elle allongea l'ongle de son index de plusieurs centimètres, prête à tenter d'extraire le métal.

Mais Edward Elric, à la vue de l'ongle pointé vers Scar, se dirigea rapidement vers l'homunculus et s'y arrêta à mi-chemin, les mains rejointes, prêt à tout moment à utiliser son alchimie contre elle.

« Arrête ! Et éloigne-toi de lui ! » Hurla le petit blond, rapidement rejoint par son imposant petit frère. Voyant le sang au sol, Edward avait tout de suite imaginé que c'était l'œuvre de la jeune femme. « Je ne vais pas te laisser le tuer comme ça ! »

Lust ne rétracta pas sa griffe, mais se retrouva larguée. Ce qu'elle faisait ? C'était sauver la vie de Scar. Il lui semblait pourtant ne pas avoir l'air d'une tueuse à ce moment.

« Le tuer ? Je suis en train de lui sauver la vie, Fullmetal. » Répondit-elle simplement, en regardant Scar, tête baissée et dos à Edward, avant de reprendre. « Il a été blessé par les militaires, les balles doivent être extraites au plus vite. »

Le jeune Fullmetal serra la mâchoire à la réponse qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, surtout pas après ses menaces dans le laboratoire – il y a de cela un certain temps déjà. C'est Alphonse à ses côtés qui tapota doucement l'épaule de son aîné, lorsqu'il commença à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé un peu avant.

« Ed... Elle était avec Scar, plus ou moins de son côté, je ne pense pas que c'est elle qui l'a blessé. Elle lui a soigné son bras manquant, regarde. »

Alphonse pointa du doigt le bras manquant de l'Ishbalan, recouvert par un garrot provisoire. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds regarda quelques secondes, avant de se rapprocher de la position de l'étrange couple, toujours méfiant.

« Pourquoi le soignes-tu alors ? Depuis quand un Homunculus peut se soucier d'autre chose que de la pierre ? »

« Tes paroles sont blessantes, Edward. Un Homunculus aussi à des sentiments et des émotions. » Répliqua Lust en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, soupirant face à l'incompréhension d'Edward. Quelques secondes après, elle ouvrit les yeux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les plaies saignantes du guerrier d'Ishbal.

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas d'âme. Et tu as même essayé de le tuer il y a quelque temps ! Il m'en a parlé ! » Répliqua l'alchimiste.

C'était douloureux. En effet, Lust avait essayé de tuer Scar, mais quelque chose en elle avait changé... Et ce, depuis peu. Cet homme était présent dans de grands nombres des souvenirs de sa vie antérieure. Elle n'arrivait pas à se comprendre elle-même. Mais, le fait était qu'elle ressentait les choses plus intensément en sa présence.

« Ça remonte à longtemps. C'était lors de notre première rencontre que j'ai essayé de tuer Scar. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que dernièrement, j'ai essayé de le protéger... Quand toi-même, tu as essayé de le tuer. Les choses changent. Après, tu m'as même brûlée vive, je te signale. » Dit-elle sévèrement.

Edward grogna puis baissa la tête. C'était vrai. Il s'était battu avec Scar et allait le tuer avant que Lust ne débarque pour le sauver. L'Homunculus l'a empêché de tuer l'Ishbalan. Edward avait aussi utilisé son alchimie pour éclater de longs tuyaux de vapeur brûlantes sur Lust, la tuant une fois. Elle s'était rapidement relevée cependant et s'apprêtait peut-être à tuer Edward. Néanmoins, Scar s'est placé entre eux et avait fait fuir les Homunculi grâce au collier qu'il tenait. Lust s'était évanouie, obligeant Gluttony à la porter pour ensuite disparaître. Après cela... Edward avait pu parler avec Scar, mettant leur combat de côté. L'homme à la cicatrice lui avait révélé des choses sur son passé ainsi que sur celui de Lust. Les deux avaient un lien important par le passé.

« Ed ! L'armée, tu l'entends ? Ils vont venir ! » L'interrompu le garçon à l'armure.

À l'entente du mot ''armée'', la mâchoire de Lust se serra en alertant ses cinq sens. Ses poings crispés allèrent trouver ses genoux alors qu'elle se tourna vers le garçon à la natte blonde désormais près d'elle, soudainement alarmée. Si les militaires mettaient la main sur Scar, il était perdu. Lust ne devait pas laisser cela se produire, sans compter que l'homme avait besoin d'être soigné, et de toute urgence.

« Edward, écoute-moi. » Dit Lust. « Scar à sauvé ton frère, c'est pour le sauver qu'il est dans cet état. Aide-moi à le sortir d'ici. »

« L'aider ? Alors qu'il vient de tuer tous ces soldats ? Tu es folle ! » Répondit Edward avec colère.

« Ton frère serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Que tu le veux ou non, tu lui es redevable. Un nombre de soldats sous corruption sont morts, mais pas de réels innocents : Scar a fait en sorte qu'ils partent tous de cette ville avant sa destruction. »

Le garçon gloussa à la demande de Lust. Elle lui apparaissait sincère, et elle l'était... Sûrement dû au fait qu'Edward pu presque se jurer d'entendre et voir un méli-mélo d'émotions dans la voix et au travers du regard de Lust.

L'Homunculus devina les doutes du garçon qui étaient d'après elle « elle est si trompeuse et manipulatrice parfois... »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à Al et moi ? » Demanda Fullmetal.

« Si j'avais en tête de vous tuer, vous seriez déjà morts... » Repondit Lust en enroulant son bras autour de l'épaule du bras toujours valide de l'homme inconscient. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Al, en essayant de soulever l'homme du sol :

« Tu sais qu'il t'a aidé, Alphonse. Il a perdu un bras et beaucoup de sang pour empêcher ton corps d'exploser. Aide-moi à le sortir d'ici. »

Le dénommé Alphonse s'en souvenu alors. Scar lui avait dit de rester calme, disant qu'il allait l'aider. Il l'avait vu perdre son bras durant la transmutation... Lust était également présente à cet instant lourd.

Quelques secondes après sa demande pressée, Alphonse rejoignit la jeune femme pour l'aider à porter l'homme ensanglanté, sans aucune hésitation.

Edward soupira à la vue de son cadet, mais il devait bien ça à Scar... Quitte à lui foutre une rouste à son réveil pour les morts. S'il avait sauvé son frère, Lust ne doutait pas qu'il souhaitait lui rendre la pareille.

« D'accord, mais je te préviens, Homunculus ! Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de mes cheveux ou si tu fais une seule rayure sur l'armure de mon frère... »

« Calme-toi, Fullmetal. On enterre la hache de guerre. Tu ne risques rien, tu as ma parole. »

« Il y a intérêt. Si tu ne veux pas le voir mourir, t'auras besoin de notre aide sur ce coup-là. » Ajouta-t-il menaçant.

Edward commença à les suivre, alors qu'Alphonse et Lust portèrent le corps de Scar - toujours inconscient. L'armée était proche désormais, ils ne devaient pas traîner, ce n'était pas bon signe de s'y éterniser plus longtemps. De plus, le blondinet resta plutôt prudent : avec toujours des soupçons concernant l'Homunculus - que la jeune femme était. Cela semblait évident pour Lust qu'elle était soupçonnée de ne pas tout lui avoir dit. Ce qui était le cas.

« Dis-moi ! La ville détruite...Les âmes prises... La pierre philosophale a été créée pas vrai ? » Demanda Edward, un peu perturbé.

« On verra ça plus tard ! Ce n'est pas comme ci, je l'avais, de toute façon. Allons-y. » Répliqua Lust.

. . . .

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une des chambres d'hôtel d'un petit village perdu au milieu d'une forêt. Sur leur chemin - avant d'y parvenir, ils se cachèrent dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée. Lust soigna Scar du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, pour empêcher que l'homme ne se vide de son sang, mais il n'était pas sauvé pour autant. Elle décida ensuite qu'ils devaient se rendre à un village. Ce même village, vide de ses habitants, morts par la maladie fossile, il fut un temps.

Une épidémie paralysante et mortelle que Lust elle-même avait propagée dans le but de tuer les villageois, il y a quelques années... Avec l'aide d'Envy. Il s'agissait d'une maladie mortelle mise au point dans le but de faire d'un des probables villageois, un des possibles alchimistes capables de créer la pierre philosophale. Supervisé par les conseils de Lust grâce à ses grandes connaissances de l'alchimie, Envy et la Luxure avaient mis beaucoup d'efforts dans leur plan, malheureusement, cet imbécile de Lujon s'était révélé incapable de mener à bien ce qu'ils attendaient de lui - et ce malgré l'aide de l'homunculus. En plus de cela, Lust l'a tué de ses propres griffes. En effet, cet homme, ainsi que ses gestes et paroles rappelèrent à Lust beaucoup de souvenirs de l'homme dans ses flashs-back : son créateur. Une forte haine avait tout simplement emporté ses actes. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait tué Lujon et qu'elle n'en avait aucun regret aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait plus personne ici, même si les corps des anciens habitants morts fossilisés, avaient été rapidement enlevés. Plus personne ne souhaitait venir vivre ici, Lust pensait que c'était à cause des croyances locales, peut-être que les gens des alentours pensaient à la malédiction d'un dieu. Un dieu furieux ayant jeté son courroux sur ce village entier. Ils étaient bien loin de penser que c'était son œuvre. L'œuvre d'un homunculus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, dans ce village fantôme, Lust pu soigner Scar, avec l'aide des deux enfants. Heureusement, il restait dans ce bâtiment des soins comme des bandages et des alcools forts, des kits de secours dans une pharmacie poussiéreuse.

Scar était toujours inconscient et allongé dans le lit de la chambre. Mais hors de danger d'après Edward, ce que Lust pensait également.

La jeune femme était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, regardant au travers de cette dernière - songeant à ce qui s'était passé ici. L'endroit où certains de ses souvenirs étaient revenus par le passé. Edward et Alphonse - bien sûr, toujours méfiants, se trouvaient dans la même pièce, chacun posé dans un fauteuil de couleur brune.

Ils ne parlaient que peu depuis leur arrivée en ce lieu, mais le blond coupa finalement le silence, clairement agacé.

« Dis-moi Lust, pourquoi désirais-tu le sauver ? Je doute qu'il était d'accord pour que la pierre puisse un jour être entre vos mains. »

Suite à sa question, l'Homunculus posa son front contre la vitre en soupirant. Elle ignorait elle-même la raison et sa volonté de maintenir Scar en vie. La pierre venait d'être créée, elle n'avait donc plus besoin de lui à ce stade. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, Lust ressentait le besoin de le garder en vie. Rien que le fait de se tenir encore à ses côtés lui était étrange et imprévu.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore là. » Avoua-t-elle d'une voix douce et lointaine.

Edward se contenta de la pauvre réponse de l'Homunculus puis regarda sa main métallique.

Il se remémora les paroles de Scar plus tôt, dans la ville de Lior. Ce moment même où l'homme lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour l'amie de son frère. L'humaine que ce dernier souhaitait ramener à la vie, en utilisant la transmutation qui donna vie à Lust : l'Homunculus se tenant désormais près de Scar lui-même.

Edward avait toujours pensé qu'un Homunculus n'avait pas d'âme, qu'il n'était qu'un être né de rien, si ce n'est d'alchimie, sans sentiments ni émotions. Pouvait-il être dans le déni ?

Le regard du blond se tourna vers la créature aux cheveux d'une couleur noire ténébreuse près de la fenêtre - alors qu'il tenta d'envisager la possibilité... Pouvait-elle vraiment être la femme que connaissait Scar autrefois ? S'il était clair que l'Ishbalan avait des sentiments à l'époque... Elle, pouvait-elle en avoir pour Scar ? Edward n'était pas fou, il avait remarqué la réaction de Scar alors qu'il avouait son histoire, songeant à la possibilité que l'Homunculus soit réellement la jeune Ishbalan décédée. Il avait remarqué que Scar était tourmenté.

Edward se secoua la tête mentalement : ce qui semblait être et ce qui était vraiment, étaient deux choses très différentes. Plus qu'un fait envisageable, pour lui, c'était un fait avéré. Il fallait plutôt croire, le contraire l'obligerait à commencer de penser que l'homunculus qui avait les traits de Trisha Elric, pourrait vraiment être sa mère... Hors, ceci devait être impossible. Celle-ci avait, au même titre que Lust, essayé de le tuer, ce que sa vraie mère n'aurait jamais fait.

Alphonse de son coté, se contentait de regarder Scar. Edward regarda tristement la scène : Scar venait de sauver Al. L'Ishbalan - qui à plusieurs reprises, avait tenté de le tuer, semblait s'y être résigné. L'homme à la cicatrice avait sauvé sa seule famille...

Son très cher petit frère. Mais pour ce qui fût du bras, ainsi que du pouvoir de l'homme aux iris rubis...

C'est à ce moment que le jeune frère du blond se releva brusquement, alerté, puis qu'il se dirigea vers la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la chambre :

« Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que Scar voulait dire quand il parlait de ce qu'avait fait son frère pour lui ? Son pouvoir, il a parlé de le transmettre... » Demanda Alphonse en balbutiant nerveusement.

Dans la voix d'Al, fut facilement perceptible un mélange d'émotions se bousculant au sein de sa conscience. Pour Edward, cette réaction devenue immédiatement perturbante. Qu'est-ce qu'Alphonse voulait dire ? Un stresse urgent se fit ressentir dans le ventre du blondinet, jusqu'à ce qu'il se releva en plissant les yeux. Edward rejoignit son petit frère. Rapidement, il s'approcha lui aussi de l'Homunculus, puis répéta la question de la grande armure, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Le bras de Scar ne servait qu'à détruire ! Comment a-t-il sauvé Al ?! »

Lust, sous le petit interrogatoire, releva son visage et se tourna pour voir les regards de deux enfants pesés sur elle. Elle se demanda si elle devait leur répondre et dire la vérité. Il n'était guère trop tard après tout : Scar était désormais éloigné du danger et toujours inconscient... Elle pouvait donc facilement tenter de neutraliser l'alchimiste Fullmetal puis capturer Alphonse. Ainsi, elle pourrait ramener la pierre auprès des siens et ainsi, peut-être, devenir humaine.

Lust, très calme, trop silencieuse même, se questionna encore. « Dois-je vraiment leur dire la vérité ? Qu'est-ce que cela va m'apporter ? »

L'y songeant quelques secondes avant de voir la forme de l'homme sur le lit, les événements se bousculèrent dans les pensées de Lust : Scar venait de sauver ce petit gamin, il ne voulait sûrement pas que ce dernier tombe entre les mains des Homunculi.

Quelque chose, un sentiment, une sensation amère enlevèrent l'idée à Lust : une forme de respect caché pour l'homme lui refusa de saisir sa chance. Au contraire même : la décision de tout avouer aux enfants lui apparaissait dorénavant comme étant la chose à faire.

« Son bras était destructeur certes, pourtant, c'est ce dernier qui a aussi créé la pierre philosophale. » Avoua-t-elle faiblement.

En entendant ça, Edward et Alphonse se regardèrent, choqués, avant de s'exprimer chacun à leur tour.

« Comment ça, la pierre philosophale ? »

« La pierre a été créée ? Où est-elle ? »

Posant ses deux mains sur le bord de la fenêtre, de chaque côté de ses hanches, la jeune femme plissa les yeux légèrement. Se demandant encore pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, à l'intérêt de Scar. N'était-ce pas dangereux pour elle de dire la vérité sur la pierre philosophale ? Surtout que ce rubis fait d'âmes humaine, si convoité, et objet de ses propres désirs, était ici : juste devant elle.

« Scar a créé la pierre, lorsqu'il a sauvé Al - que l'alchimiste Kimblee, avait transformé en bombe à retardement. Mais pour le sauver... Il a fait d'Alphonse lui-même, la Pierre Philosophale. Il a sacrifié son bras, les âmes des défunts de la guerre d'Ishbal qui y étaient enfermées, ainsi que les soldats venus pour l'attaquer à Lior. «

Les deux frères firent un pas en arrière à la réalisation de ce que la brune venait de leur dire. Dire qu'ils étaient choqués, aurait été un euphémisme total. Edward se tourna immédiatement vers son cadet en refusant de croire ce que venait de lui avouer Lust, puis il ouvrit l'armure de ce dernier : pour y voir une forte lueur rouge. La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit sous le choc puis il posa une main sur son front :

« C'est pas vrai... On a cherché la Pierre toute notre vie... Et là... Al, tu es désormais ce qu'on cherche depuis tout ce temps... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Ed, l'armée et les Homunculi vont vouloir nous prendre la pierre... »

Le garçon à l'amure arrêta sa phrase quand il commença à trembler. Dans sa tête, se jouaient les tourments causés par les Homunculi, ainsi que le but de ceux-ci. Ce fût ostensiblement et facilement visible : que le but de Lust était d'avoir la pierre – et cela lui revenu en tête. Il se sentit en danger. Il devait agir, rapidement.

Alphonse tira soudainement Edward à l'autre bout de la pièce, prêt à décamper. Mais Edward l'en empêcha en chemin, sous les yeux de Lust. Elle ne fit rien pour les rattraper.

« C'est pourquoi tu es là ? Tu veux t'accaparer la pierre ! Mais tu ne toucheras pas mon frère ! » Hurla Edward.

Il frappa ses mains rejointes puis posa sa paume de chair contre son automail de métal, le transformant en lame. Le garçon à la natte blonde fut déjà prêt à attaquer Lust ainsi que défendre son cadet. La brune n'en attendait pas moins du fameux Edward Elric, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne dit rien, tout en gardant son regard paresseux tourné vers eux.

« Edward, attends ! Regarde, c'est ce que Scar m'a donné... » L'interpella Alphonse, avant d'attraper le collier au pendentif attaché autour de sa taille, pour ensuite le montrer à son aîné.

Le blond le reconnu immédiatement : il s'agissait du collier de Scar, celui même qu'il avait utilisé contre l'homunculus.

Lust ne pouvait apparemment pas s'en approcher, sous risque de ressentir d'étranges souffrances mentales ou physiques. Cela, elle le savait désormais très bien.

Ne doutant pas de la nécessité d'un tel artefact, le blond se saisit du collier tenu par la main d'Al puis regarda la brune.

« Je ne peux pas. Non, je ne peux pas regarder l'objet... » Jura-t-elle silencieusement, tournant légèrement le visage sur le côté. Elle préférait lâchement fermer les yeux et se priver de vue. « Cette chose maudite semble sortir tout droit de l'enfer... Clairement, je souhaite ne plus jamais revoir ce maudit collier. Comment ai-je pu oublier que le garçon l'avait en sa possession ? »

Edward avec assurance, tendit l'objet vers elle, l'idée en tête de montrer le pendentif, souhaitant qu'elle le regarde. Lust sentit le mouvement du bras du jeune alchimiste se tendre dans sa direction, un mouvement qui provoqua en elle un curieux sentiment d'angoisse. Pas de la peur, non, de l'angoisse la poussant à redouter.

Le seul bruit de froissement du vêtement d'Edward laissa Lust imaginer le geste au travers de ses paupières, comme-ci elle le voyait.

À peine fait, déjà pouvait-il discerner les traits du visage pâle de l'Homunculus, se tordres d'épuisements, malgré le fait qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Dès lors, le corps de Lust fut pris de tremblements, ainsi que d'une certaine difficulté à rester calme.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je avoir ce point faible méprisable ? Je suis l'un des êtres les plus puissants... Avoir un si petit objet comme faiblesse et aussi douloureux qu'il est honteux. Le pire, c'est que je pensais qu'il me suffirait de ne pas le regarder pour ne pas subir les effets du collier... Mais non, il suffit simplement qu'on veuille l'utiliser contre moi à proximité pour que celui-ci m'arrête. » Songea-t-elle avec dégoût.

« Je ne peux pas..." Les mots de Lust furent dits difficilement, car malgré ses efforts, des douleurs atroces étaient en train de torturer chaque parcelle de son corps. "Je ne peux pas... Le regarder... Tu le sais... »

Le jeune blond, en bon garçon qu'il se voulait, n'appréciait pas plus que cela faire souffrir quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un l'avait déjà menacé... Mais il baissa lentement sa main en gardant le pendentif enfermé dans sa paume, le cachant à la vue de la jeune créature, ainsi que par la même occasion, arrêta de l'utiliser sur elle.

Doucement, les douleurs tourmentant le corps frêle de Lust se dissipèrent peu à peu. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sachant maintenant que l'humain n'utilisait plus le collier contre elle.

Le visage de Lust possédait toujours des traits légèrement plissés, torturés par les douleurs bientôt absentes, mais marquantes, puis elle respira plus fortement, alors que de fines gouttelettes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

"C'est car Al avait le collier sur lui que tu ne pouvais pas t'approcher de lui..." Annonça Ed, les nerfs à vif.

« Non. » Répondit Lust pour l'interrompre, sous ses essoufflements, la tête baissée et les épaules tremblantes. « Ce n'est pas ça... Il n'utilisait pas le collier contre moi, je pouvais très bien m'en prendre à lui, même s'il portait cette... Cette chose... »

Les deux Elric remarquèrent le ressentiment de haine de Lust envers l'objet au travers de sa voix. Celle-ci fut certaine qu'Edward avait vraiment envie de s'éloigner d'elle et d'emmener son petit frère très loin d'ici... Mais, cependant, Lust était prête à parier n'importe quoi qu'il hésitait toujours à la faire, avec cette question pathétique en tête : "pouvons-nous laisser Scar auprès de cette créature ?"

Edward détestait Scar. Il le tenait responsable d'un grand nombre de morts, et la transmutation des soldats à Lior n'avait fait qu'empirer sa rengaine. Mais pouvait-il le laisser ainsi, l'abandonnant peut-être à la mort ? Bien sûr, se serait étrange de voir Lust sauver l'humain si elle avait pour but de le tuer, mais elle avait peut-être fait cela pour gagner du temps...

L'alchimiste pouvait - bien sûr - la menacer pour la forcer à partir et les laisser grâce au collier, mais il savait probablement qu'elle n'allait pas accepter ça. De plus, ce collier n'était pas un objet inutile : bien au contraire ; il s'agissait avant tout d'une protection contre l'homunculus.

L'alchimiste se décida néanmoins qu'il était préférable de la garder à l'oeil, au moins en attendant le réveil de l'Ishbalan. Espérant, que celle-ci n'attaquerait pas.

« Crois-moi, on n'hésitera pas à utiliser ta faiblesse. Tu as intérêt à garder ça en tête et ne pas faire quelque chose d'idiot. » Dit Edward.

Après qu'il ait terminé sa menace, Lust le regarda avec colère et serra la mâchoire tout en détournant son regard des deux humains.

« Je ne risque pas d'oublier. » Grogna-t-elle.

Alphonse de son côté, soupira péniblement, n'aimant pas l'ambiance pesante qui régnait désormais dans cette chambre. Il traversa la pièce lentement, sous le regard de son frère et s'arrêta à coté du seul homunculus de la pièce : Lust, pour l'y regarder le paysage au-delà de la vitre poussiéreuse, s'adressant à elle :

« Pourquoi tu voudrais nous faire du mal ? Nous n'avons jamais voulu t'en faire nous. Tu dis avoir des émotions et des sentiments, alors prouve-le. »

Lust le regarda, interrogative suite à sa proposition plus qu'étrange, levant les yeux pour inspecter sa grosse carcasse. Il était près d'elle, proche, en train de la regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Où veux-tu en venir ?" Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne sais clairement pas quoi faire ! Il suffit de te voir te lamenter dans le silence pour s'en rendre compte. Si tu veux des alliés, il faut être de confiance, ainsi que faire des efforts. C'est en agissant bien qu'on se fait des amis. »

Lust resta de silence, attentive certes, mais également prise de pensées arbitraires.

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais été habituée à être sociable avec les gens. Mes seules phrases sont calculées et nécessaires à mes tromperies, pièges et quêtes. » Pensa Lust silencieusement. En vérité, son problème, c'était de ne pas comprendre où le garçon voulait en venir.

La brune laissa le calme régner un moment : les phrases du garçon dans ses pensées. Être un possible allié ? Alors que lui-même n'avait pas confiance en elle, et que, tout comme son frère, il détestait les Homunculi ? C'était impossible.

« Laisse tomber Al. » L'interrompu Ed. « Elle n'a qu'un seul but : obtenir la pierre. Tout le reste, elle s'en fou. Cette personne n'a aucun allié et n'en recherche pas. Ce qui compte, c'est le résultat. »

« Mais Ed... » Répliqua Alphonse.

Entendant la réponse peu onéreuse, pleine de mépris, Lust se releva rapidement sans rien dire, les poings serrés face à la critique d'Edward à son encontre. "Pour qui se prend-il ? Ce minable gamin..."

Ce dernier, ayant toujours le collier dans sa main, était déjà prêt à l'utiliser si l'homunculus se décidait à l'attaquer. Bien qu'il espérait ne pas en venir jusqu'à là.

Mais, se surprenant elle-même, ainsi que les deux frères - pour contenir sa colère, Lust se contenta juste de regarder son détracteur avec haine. Venait-il de toucher une corde sensible ? Pourquoi la regardaient-ils ainsi, l'air surpris ? Ne savaient-ils pas que les Homunculi avaient des émotions eux aussi ?

« Hé, Ed, il commence à faire noir dehors, je pense que ce serait bien te reposer un peu. »

Proposa Alphonse à son pour tenter de les calmer tous les deux, Ed ainsi qu'à raison, la sombre créature.

Edward le comprit, c'est ce pourquoi, il décida d'abandonner, pensant qu'insister sur le sujet serait une cause déjà perdue d'avance. Selon lui, il était plutôt préférable de s'installer dans le fauteuil - qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt.

Lust quant à elle, traversa la chambre pour se rendre à la porte, sous le regard du blond, mais surtout celui d'Alphonse :

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

La brune - vraisemblablement vexée, ouvrit la porte et ne lui répondit pas. Elle sortit en refermant la porte froidement, provoquant un claquement.

Une envie de sortir de cette chambre, du bâtiment entier et de s'éloigner des humains l'avait prise en joug.

Ils n'en connaissaient nullement la raison, néanmoins, après que Lust soit hors de la chambre, le cadet à l'armure se dirigea vers Edward et lui demanda :

« Où elle est partie ? Tu penses qu'elle va revenir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais elle reviendra sûrement. Si elle ne revient pas pour la pierre, elle le fera pour Scar, je suppose. Enfin, vu tout le chaos qu'elle a fait ces dernières années pour créer la pierre, elle ne va pas la lâcher maintenant. Ce serait stupide. » Répliqua Edward, le visage posé dans sa paume, ennuyé et fatigué.

« Tu dois dormir un peu, Ed. Je vais prendre le collier et si jamais elle revient, je vais pouvoir nous défendre. Elle ne peut rien faire contre quelqu'un qui le possède. »

« Très bien... » Dit-il avec exaspération tout en lui donnant le collier. « Mais réveille-moi si elle revient, car je n'ai aucune confiance en elle. Elle est tellement sournoise et cruelle... »

Fullmetal soupira avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux en aspirant au repos.

. . . .

Environs une heure plus tard, Lust déambulait sans but dans le petit village. Il faisait désormais nuit, la lune éclairait les petits chemins gravilleux sous ses bottes. Elle avait passé son temps à penser à ce qu'elle devait faire... Sachant très bien que Pride, connu sous le pseudonyme de "King Bradley", l'avait surement déjà dénoncée à Dante, pour désobéissance aux ordres et pour avoir pratiqué une "trahison".

Lust réticente, se demandait si c'était lamentable qu'elle ne s'est pas rendu compte avant, que jusqu'à présent... Toute sa vie, quelqu'un avait décidé pour elle de tout ce qu'elle devait faire ? À tel point, que Lust ne savait pas prendre ses propres décisions. La seule qu'elle s'était permis de prendre - envers et contre la mise en garde de Pride, avait été prise à la hâte, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences.

Non, aucune autre. Lamentable : Oui. La seule chose à faire désormais, était de soupirer face à toutes ces activités plus qu'imprévues.

Arrivant devant les portes de l'hôtel abandonné, elle décida de s'asseoir sur les marches à l'entrée.

"Dante m'a fait la promesse de faire de moi une humaine à part entière, mais... Les deux frères Elric ne peuvent-ils pas en faire autant ? Ils ont la pierre et Scar de leur côté. Ainsi, en ne livrant pas le gamin à l'armure au Maître, je peux m'assurer de ne pas m'attirer la colère de l'Ishbalien."

La jeune femme déroutée... Ou plutôt, créature en proie aux doutes qu'était Lust - posa une main gantée sur son front, sous quelques légers tremblements en pensant à tout ça.

"Pourquoi les choix que je me permets prennent toujours en considération un lien direct avec cet homme ? Pourquoi me soucier de ce qu'il pense de moi ?" Se questionna Lust, alors que cela ne devait pas interférer ses décisions. "Mes questions tout comme ces sentiments me dépassent."

La pauvre créature resta ainsi, tourmentée sous des doutes apparents. Après quelques réflexions sur sa vie sans saveur, elle se releva, décidée de remonter à la chambre où se trouvaient les deux enfants et le blessé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la brune traversa l'accueil fantôme, salle poussiéreuse, pour se diriger vers les couloirs et monter les marches menant à l'étage.

En grimpant les marches, elle essaya d'ignorer les portraits de plusieurs personnalités accrochés contre les murs délabrés. Malgré elle, elle pouvait comme ressentir l'étrange impression que les yeux de ces images suivaient ses pas du regard, l'accusant d'avoir provoqué leur mort.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une sensation ou mon imagination : j'ai réellement tué ces gens après tout. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun remord, aucun regret. Ces sentiments me sont simplement étrangers." Se dit-elle, en réflexion de cause.

Après avoir atteint la porte de la dite chambre, Lust posa sa main sur la clenche. Un sourire sans humour ni joie, se dessina sur ses lèvres mauves quelques secondes, d'une façon assez nerveuse, pour disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la porte puis entra.

À l'intérieur, dans cette chambre faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies, Lust remarqua Alphonse - posé dans un des fauteuils. Le garçon attrapa rapidement le collier pour le presser dans sa paume, par méfiance et surprise. Il ne l'utilisa pas contre Lust cependant ; et la brune s'en retrouva sincèrement rassurée. La pensée seule des douleurs atroces provoquées uniquement par ce collier... Lui donnait des vertiges.

Edward, lui, dormait dans l'autre fauteuil en face de celui de son frère, presque allongé de tout son long. Le gamin était exténué, tous les événements d'il y a quelques heures l'avaient complètement chamboulé. Et Scar... Était toujours inconscient, sans surprise.

Lust ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour être honnête avec elle-même. Rendre moindre sa présence en se terrant dans le silence était lâche pour certains, mais pour elle, c'était une banalité. Elle n'avait jamais réellement entamé la discussion avec les humains, sauf si cela se révélait nécessaire.

La grande brune préféra marcher pour traverser la chambre, sous le regard du garçon à l'armure.

"Elle est revenue... Ed..." Murmura Alphonse à son frère, le visage tourné vers celui-ci. Mais pas assez fort pour le réveiller. Se préparant à retenter sa phrase, il se ravisa simplement en voyant l'Homunculus lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder dans sa direction :

Lust était au chevet de l'Ishbalan, assise sur le bord de son lit. Elle avait posé le bout de ses doigts sur le front de Scar, caressant légèrement la peau meurtrie de la cicatrice contre sa paume. Ses yeux lavande éclatants étaient presque fermés alors qu'elle semblait égarée en regardant le visage de l'homme.

Alphonse se retrouva très surpris devant ce qu'il considérait comme un geste de douceur. Cela lui rappela sa chère mère. Son aimante et douce maman qui avait l'habitude de lui caresser le front lorsqu'il était petit, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit...

Quand elle était encore vivante, jamais Trisha Elric ne manquait à l'appel de lui faire un câlin et de border ces fils le soir.

Alors avoir cette vision atypique de l'Homunculus, le surpris au point où il en ignora même de réveiller Edward, tellement cela lui paru surprenant.

Lust caressa doucement le front de Scar, poussant quelques-unes de ses petites mèches blanches sur le côté. Ces petites mèches de cheveux qui collaient à la peau mate et légèrement humide. Cette peau bronzée recouverte d'une grande cicatrice. Une marque à laquelle il devait son nom. Lust profita du calme de ce dernier pour examiner son visage paisible et ses traits pendant un certain temps. Sa main gantée s'attarda à la cicatrice en forme de croix, et quand finalement, sa paume nue - une partie de sa main non cachée par son gant, entra en contact avec la chaleur du corps de Scar, Lust commença à devenir anxieuse... Elle ferma les yeux puis se retira aussitôt. C'était si étrange. Si différent. La chaleur de la peau de Scar semblait brûler la paume glaciale de Lust. C'en était presque effrayant.

"Que m'arrive-t-il ?" Pensa-t-elle, troublée. "Pourquoi je ressens ce genre de choses ?" Le trouble n'était pas une aide, en plus de cela : Scar semblait spécial... Peu importe la raison, elle ne pouvait pas nier que cet homme semblait avoir un rôle déterminant sur sa propre personnalité, voire même, ses intentions. "Bon sang... Suis-je folle ? Comment puis-je ne pas pouvoir mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens en sa présence ?"

Lust secoua la tête dans la défaite : les homunculi ressentaient probablement les émotions d'une manière différente. Ils n'avaient pas d'âme après tout. Elle se leva pour aller prendre place sur la longueur de la bordure de la fenêtre : posant ses bras autour de ses genoux pour les tirer contre son menton. Lust posa son front contre la vitre et ferma les yeux, pour simplement trouver le sommeil.

Alphonse, conscient de la scène, soupira. Il relâcha son emprise sur le collier qu'il avait commencé à serrer dans son poing par précaution, en voyant l'Homunculus entrer dans la chambre.

À vrai dire, le jeune enfant ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger à l'heure actuelle, même s'il prenait garde de garder en tête qu'il se devait de rester méfiant. Mais son frère dormait paisiblement et il en avait besoin : il préférait donc ne pas le réveiller ; le repos étant bien plus que nécessaire pour un corps humain. Le lendemain, Alphonse allait sûrement en entendre de toutes les couleurs pour ne pas avoir réveillé Edward... Mais tant pis. Il ne s'agissait que d'un mal pour un bien, après tout.

Sous le silence de l'Homunculus femelle et se rendant compte qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler, Al ouvrit sa paume métallique et regarda le collier dans ma main, presque tristement, en proie doutes et aux questions. Qu'était réellement un Homunculus ? Comment un être si puissant pouvait-il être si faible face à un si petit objet ?

Quelques secondes après qu'elle ait pris place, Lust trouva le sommeil. Même si sa position n'avait rien de confortable. Au moins, en dormant, elle allait arrêter de se tourmenter avec des questions et des doutes personnels, même si ce n'était que le temps de quelques heures. Sa mine anxieuse, son silence et sa démarche laissèrent Alphonse penser que cette jeune femme était tourmentée...

"Pendant que j'étais avec Greed et sa bande, je l'ai entendu dire que la seule fatigue d'un Homunculus, est souvent émotionnelle..." Songea-t-il. "Il voulait fuir les autres homunculus, se cacher. Peut-être en avait-il marre de fuir, d'où sa raison d'associer son esprit à une armure comme la mienne. Et Greed ne semblait pas méchant. Je suis certain qu'il ne l'était pas : il était une victime des autres homunculi. Même les amis "chimères" de Greed semblaient avoir une grande confiance en lui... Et Martel..."

La pensée soudaine de Martel, la sympathique chimère serpent assassiné par le Furher King Bradley, était atroce. Il en eut un haut-le-coeur, et ce, même s'il n'avait pas de corps. Alphonse referma sa main, piégeant le petit objet en argent dans sa paume, et préféra songer à Lust. Le garçon remarqua que l'Homunculus dormait, il se dit que, sans doute, c'était une fatigue émotionnelle qui allait lui permettre cette nuit-là, de réussir à s'endormir.

. . . .

Après quelques bonnes heures d'un repos bien mérité : Lust ouvrit les yeux... Doucement. Elle était toujours dans la même position, son front contre cette même vitre crasseuse.

Clignant à maintes reprises de ses yeux encore paresseux, elle pouvait apercevoir la paisible lumière du matin.

Mais ce qui attira son intention en particulier, c'était une petite forme noire de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, sur la petite balustrade derrière cette dernière. La petite forme semblait frapper contre l'épaisse couche de verre, sans faire grand bruit.

Plus lucide, Lust releva lentement la tête et se concentra sur la forme, de ses yeux - désormais réhabitués à la haute luminosité.

Rapidement, elle remarqua que la forme n'était rien d'autre qu'un corbeau. Cette créature à plumes noires semblait la regarder, tout en cognant son bec de temps à autre contre le verre qui la séparait de Lust.

La brune regarda l'oiseau pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'animal se mit à crier. Lust discerna le cri à l'ouverture du bec et du bruit entendu, atténué par la vitre, mais finement audible. Après ça, le corbeau s'envola et disparu.

« Bon sang, je déteste les cris de ces bêtes. » Jura Lust entre ses dents, presque inaudible.

Le petit animal à plume hors de vue, l'Homunculi plissa les yeux puis se retourna, laissant ses jambes tomber de son coin de la fenêtre, vers le long du mur sous elle, pour toucher le sol de ses talons.

À cet instant, elle commença à réaliser qu'un autre regard pesait sur elle.

« Beaux rêves ? » Demanda Alphonse pour la saluer depuis son fauteuil. L'imposante armure vivante, ne pouvait malheureusement pas dormir comme un être humain ordinaire. Cependant, il reprit : « J'aime beaucoup les oiseaux. Si j'avais pu choisir un autre corps... J'aurais aimé en être un. »

« Moi, je ne les aime pas. » Lui répondit rapidement Lust en soupirant.

« Ah, mais pourquoi ? Ils sont légers et libres d'aller où ils veulent. En plus, je trouve que ces petits animaux sont mignons. »

« Justement... » Se plaignit Lust. Une certaine complainte se fit entendre dans sa voix, ce qu'Alphonse remarqua sans difficulté. Le garçon se révéla être plus attentif qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Il se leva doucement, prenant en compte son frère endormi pour ne pas faire de bruit, puis s'approcha de Lust.

Le collier - sur lequel aurait dû être écrit "faiblesse de Lust", était toujours dans sa main métallique, mais il n'avait apparemment pas la pensée de l'utiliser. Ceci, Lust le déduit puisque qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur ni menace. Alphonse se déplaça juste pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Lust. Cela surprit la jeune femme, n'avait-il pas peur de trop s'accrocher d'elle ? N'était-il pas devenu la Pierre Philosophale ? Lust n'en dit rien et le regarda dubitative.

Avoir le petit gars - bien que plus grand qu'elle avec cette immense armure, la rendit étrangement calme.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? D'être si proche d'un être comme moi ? » L'interrogea-t-elle avec une certaine innocence rare.

Après avoir entendu cette question simple et pourtant rare d'un Homunculus, Alphonse s'est mis à rire doucement, sans toutefois la juger ou s'en moquer. Il tourna aussi son visage pour regarder Lust, admirant ses yeux d'une belle couleur lavande, curieux mélange d'un rose pâle et d'un faux violet magnifique , puis répliqua :

« Tu as dit que tu ne nous feras pas de mal. Si je ne risque rien, pourquoi avoir peur de toi ? »

Était-il sérieux ? Pensait-il réellement ce qu'il disait, pouvait-il ne pas ressentir la peur face à la présence d'un monstre sans âme ? Les lèvres de Lust se sont légèrement entrouvertes par le choc. Ses grands yeux pleinement écarquillés.

« Car je ne suis pas humaine. » Répliqua-t-elle bien trop hâtivement. « Tu le sais... Car je n'ai pas d'âme. »

Le petit garçon vu clairement l'appréhension et le doute qui rongeaient la jeune femme à cet instant. Alphonse s'est rappelé que les Homunculi étaient très craints et jugés rapidement. Lui-même, lorsqu'il entendait le mot "homunculus", il sentait la peur le gagner. Il se demandait même s'il devait se remettre en question sur le fait que ces craintes que tous les humains avaient, n'étaient parfois pas que des préjugés.

"Peut-être que Lust est comme Greed ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond... Pourquoi tous les autres Homunculi devraient-ils être forcément mauvais ? Peut-être n'était-elle ni bonne ni mauvaise, peut-être que Lust faisait seulement ce qui était nécessaire pour se sortir de cette vie damnée..." Pensa le jeune garçon silencieusement.

Il y songea quelques secondes, imaginant la possibilité que Lust puisse avoir un minimum d'humanité.

« Et moi, je n'ai pas de corps. Je ne suis qu'une âme enfermée dans une armure. » Répondit-il après un moment, en commençant à rire de nouveau - malgré la certaine mélancolie commençant à se faire entendre au travers de sa voix. « C'est justement pour ça que moi et Ed, on passe notre vie à la recherche de la pierre. »

« C'est car tu veux retrouver ton corps, c'est ça ? » L'interrogea Lust, un peu plus calmement.

« C'est ça. Mais je veux surtout rendre à mon frère le bras et la jambe qu'il lui manque. Mon corps est important, mais moins que mon frère. »

« Désormais... Vous avez la Pierre Philosophale. » Annonça-t-elle d'une manière mélancolique, baissant la tête pour regarder le sol.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le petit Elric continua sa phrase. Espérant que peut-être... La créature qu'il voulait voir comme une jeune femme, le comprenne. En était-elle simplement capable ?

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de l'utiliser... Sans que cela ne me coûte la vie, je pense. » Dit Al.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait l'être, Lust n'avait aucune envie de juger le jeune garçon. Au contraire, elle se retrouva à tenter de s'imaginer à sa place - grâce aux paroles du gamin. Elle ferma les yeux, pour réfléchir quelques secondes, la brune ouvrit de nouveaux ses yeux de chats, puis tourna son visage vers le garçon, une lueur d'espoir la traversant.

« Pouvez-vous faire de moi une humaine ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Interloqué par la demande, Al fut confus et préoccupé :

« Pourquoi veux-tu devenir humaine ? »

Lust hésita avant de vouloir réellement lui dire la raison de son désir d'être humaine. Elle se fit la réflexion à elle-même, dans un nouveau silence, secrètement : "Être humaine a toujours été le seul but de ma vie. Sans, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il y a un vide constant en moi qui ne veut jamais partir, peu importe combien j'essaie de l'ignorer... Cette sensation désagréable est toujours présente. Mais peut-être que..."

Lust releva lentement la tête à la pensée soudaine venant de la gagner, dirigeant son regard vers Scar, ce brave homme endormi. Ce même gars qui ne la considérait comme rien d'autre qu'une créature sans âme : un être qui remplaçait une personne qui était autrefois chère à son cœur.

« Si je deviens humaine, peut-être vais-je devenir autre chose pour lui ? Avec une âme... Serait-ce enfin possible de savoir si réellement je suis la personne que je pense être, et pas juste une poupée vide à son effigie, privée d'âme à tout jamais... ? » Songea-t-elle.

Pesant le pour et le contre, elle garda son regard et ses pensées tournés vers l'Ishbalan, tout en s'adressant au garçon :

« Tu cherches quelque chose qui t'a été retiré, n'est-ce pas ? Sans, tu te sens incomplet. Et tu as l'impression que ce vide ne disparaîtra jamais... Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé ton corps. » La brune humidifia ses lèvres avant de reprendre non sans mal : « Et moi, je recherche mon âme. Celle qui m'a été prise quand quelqu'un a décidé à ma place, de jouer avec la mort. »

Perplexe, Alphonse, semblait enfin commencer à comprendre où la jeune créature voulait en venir. Lust savait qu'il pouvait la comprendre... Elle savait que le garçon serait capable de voir et de comprendre à quel point elle était malheureuse telle qu'elle était. Après tout, le manque : le sentiment d'un manque constant ; de quelque chose de fondamental à toute créature... Qui d'autre mieux que lui pouvait comprendre Lust à ce sujet-là, surtout chez les humains ?

« Nous avons tenté nous-mêmes, moi et mon frère, quelque chose d'interdit. Lust, nous avons payé le prix de notre ignorance. Ce que j'ai payé, c'est juste le prix de nos actes... » Lui répondit Al, tristement.

Immédiatement, la gorge de Lust se noua à la réponse du garçon. Un sentiment entre la colère, mépris, mais aussi la tristesse se fit ressentir dans les veines de l'homunculus. Une colère, qui la poussa à abîmer la bordure en bois sur laquelle elle était assise, agrandissant à peine ses ongles qui s'enfoncèrent dans le bois sous ses doigts. Ses griffes abîmèrent et marquèrent le matériau sous le geste nerveux de ses mains - telles les griffes d'un gros tigre déchirant un drap de soie.

« Je n'avais rien demandé. J'étais morte, et l'ont m'a refusé le repos éternel, Alphonse. Quelqu'un autre que moi-même à décidé à ma place... Une personne stupide à décidé de me ramener à la vie, malgré la déchéance que j'allais vivre... Malgré le fait que ce soit interdit. » Affirma Lust avec colère, plus sérieuse et froide que jamais. « Tu trouves ça juste de payer éternellement pour la faute commise par quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Après avoir achevé sa phrase, Lust ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner son visage pâle pour faire face au garçon. Un malaise horrible se fit ressentir, autant chez elle que chez le petit Elric. Un mal-être perceptible dans les yeux de chacun d'eux. À ce moment, Alphonse pouvait lire cette émotion particulière de fermeté et de colère dans des yeux de chat. Devait-il avoir peur, et craindre ce qu'il venait de réveiller ?


	2. Réflexion

Chapitre 2 : Réflexion

Suite à la déclaration alarmante de Lust, le garçon piégé de l'armure métallique tenta de résister au regard perçant que celle-ci lui imposait. Les yeux roses de l'homunculus restèrent dans les siens un moment. Un moment long et silencieux. Un silence accompagné de l'expression fâchée de Lust. Alphonse était mal à l'aise, surtout à cause du soudain changement de comportement dont elle venait de faire preuve. Assez calme quelques secondes auparavant et assise à ses côtés, Lust semblait montrer un brin de colère au travers de son regard et du mépris dans sa voix pourtant si douce.

« Non... Non ce n'est pas juste, mais... » Reprit Al en balbutiant sur ses mots. « Je ne voulais pas dire que le prix que tu dois payer est juste... Je parlais de moi-même... C'est car je doute de mériter de regagner ce que j'ai perdu, c'est tout. »

L'Homunculus n'était pas impressionnée par les paroles d'Al, même si elle devina qu'elles venaient d'être dites d'une sincérité sans précédent.

Un faible extrait de colère passager, plus fin qu'un cheveux, et Lust se calma vite, se sentit plus calme, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi répondre à cet enfant. Elle n'était pas amie, ni une personne se souciant des intérêts des autres. Là où un être humain avec une âme, et une petite partie de bonté, ferait en sorte de remonter le moral du jeune garçon, Lust ne dit rien. Laissant le silence reprendre le dessus.

De sa position assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, Lust laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, contre le verre froid derrière elle. Ses yeux regardèrent Scar, analysant son visage sans expression à son torse sous le drap blanc qui le recouvrait.

Il respirait, Lust pouvait voir sa poitrine tonique à travers le tissu, la voir monter et descendre à intervalles réguliers.

Elle le fixa longuement, ne pensant à rien d'autre : ses yeux roses étaient satisfaits de ne voir que lui.

Lust vu soudainement les traits du visage de Scar se contorsionnés dans une certaine douleur. Elle se redressa immédiatement en voyant ce moindre petit mouvement et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Un sentiment étrange commençait alors à immerger en elle : un sentiment aussi désagréable qu'excitant. Un sentiment qui la força à écarquiller les yeux. Ce sentiment commençait à dessiner sur ses lèvres mauves un sourire. Un sourire qui s'agrandit.

Lust se leva avec une certaine hâte pour s'approcher de l'homme, non sans une certaine crainte intérieure en voyant son visage, naturellement bronzé, plus pâle de plus près.

Elle se déplaça doucement pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, gardant ses yeux intrigués vers lui.

Mais elle commença à perdre doucement son sourire par la surprise en voyant les yeux de l'Ishbalien s'ouvrir tout aussi longuement.

À cet instant, Lust pouvait voir les yeux rouge rubis de l'homme entièrement ouverts.

Après qu'il ait ouvert les yeux pour sortir de son inconscience de plusieurs heures, Scar se sentit maussade et avait l'esprit brumeux. Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de son état ni de l'endroit dans lequel il avait été amené plusieurs heures auparavant. Son corps commençait à le faire revenir à lui alors qu'une douleur se faisait ressentir dans son bras et sa poitrine. Par instinct, il tenta de toucher son bras douloureux de son autre main, mais sans réussite. Sa main se retrouvait à serrer le drap blanc sur lequel son bras aurait normalement dû se reposer, mais il n'y trouva qu'un moignon recouvert d'un bandage blanc.

Quelques secondes plus tard, en regardant l'état actuel de son bras et en songeant à sa poitrine blessée, les souvenirs remontèrent peu à peu, frôlant ses pensées, jusqu'à finalement, se souvenir de tout.

Les traits du visage de Scar commencèrent à légèrement trembler sous le stress, le doute et le questionnement. Si bien qu'il ne remarquât pas la forme assise à ses côtés et les deux garçons, dont l'un dormait encore, dans la même pièce que lui.

Lust ne le quittait pas des yeux cependant. Sa main tremblait, elle ressentait l'envie de la poser sur celle de Scar : mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle savait très bien désormais bien qu'il ne voudrait pas de son toucher froid comme de la glace. Après tout, la peau de cet homme était chaude et bronzée comme le sable du désert, alors que la sienne était celle d'un Homunculus... Elle avait une peau froide et pâle comme de la neige, les deux ne devaient pas se confondent...

Pourtant, c'est sous le regard d'Alphonse, assez surpris de voir l'homme enfin se réveiller, qu'elle ne quitta pas le chevet de Scar. Elle se contenta de sa moyenne distance, proche, mais en s'imposant des limites. Elle voulait répondre aux questions de Scar, bien qu'elle ait déjà l'impression qu'il en sait déjà autant qu'elle. Car c'était le cas.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda Lust calmement, les mains rejointes sur ses genoux.

En entendant cette voix, Scar releva immédiatement la tête pour regarder la femme. Une expression de choc se répandit sur son visage. Ce n'était pas tant la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés, mais la présence de cette créature en particulier, qui le choqua.

En quelques secondes, il semblait retrouver une partie de sa force sous un geste brusque pour se relever, non sans tirer une large grimace sous la douleur que cela provoqua.

« Toi... ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Il gémit en ressentant sa poitrine brûlée affreusement et pressa sa main contre celle-ci en plissant les yeux.

Était-il en enfer ? Tous les péchés commis, les meurtres, la vengeance... Dieu avait-il décidé de son sort, à lui qui s'était dévié de la bonne voie ? La douleur... Et cette créature, ce démon à l'apparence de cette jeune femme pure, toujours là, pour le torturer dans les entrailles de l'enfer ? S'il était finalement mort, qu'il était actuellement en enfer, il était prêt à accepter son destin : même si cela signifiait souffrir pour l'éternité.

Remarquant le gène et la douleur de l'homme lorsqu'il essaya de se relever convenablement, la jeune femme tenta de l'aider en lui apportant un peu de maintient, mais Scar repoussa rapidement les mains de la brune. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser un démon se jouer de lui en plein milieu de l'enfer.

Son geste surpris Lust. La dernière fois, elle l'avait aidé ainsi à se relever et il n'avait pas refusé son soutien... Elle n'avait pas tenté d'être réconfortante tout à l'heure, mais là, elle ne voulait que l'aider un peu. Pourquoi refuser ? La brune fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque peu blessée de son geste.

« Je ne veux que t'aider, pourquoi es-tu aussi désagréable ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si je suis mort... Et que tu as décidé de venir jusqu'aux enfers pour me torturer... Je peux au moins faire en sorte que tu ne me touches pas, vil démon. » Répliqua Scar, des perles de sueur perlant sur son front.

Tremblant, il tourna son visage pour apercevoir le petit Elric à l'Armure grise assis près de la fenêtre. « Comment peux-tu être ici Alphonse ?! » Demanda-t-il hâtivement, une certaine crainte de voir que le garçon avait peut-être suivit le même sort que lui. L'alchimie l'avait-elle lui aussi condamné à l'enfer ?

Alphonse se leva pour rejoindre Scar et s'arrêta face à son lit, le regardant. Le garçon était heureux de le voir en vie, bien qu'il découvrit lui aussi l'état quelque peu alerté et déconcertant du guerrier.

« Tu m'as sauvé Scar ! » Déclara-t-il heureux, les deux poings fermés devant lui. « Et tu as survécu à l'activation du cercle de la pierre philosophale ! C'est incroyable, non ? »

Lust de son côté, en entendant les paroles de l'Ishbalien, se sentit comme transpercée par plusieurs de ses propres lames. « Un vil démon ? » Répétait-elle dans un murmure, les yeux écarquillés. N'était-elle vraiment que cela pour lui ? Il avait donc l'impression qu'elle n'était là que pour le torturer ? Évidemment, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Pour la première fois, cela fit très mal à Lust. A l'intérieur, une fine déchirure, qu'elle ne pouvait décrire. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna son visage de Scar, ainsi que d'Alphonse qui se tenait devant le lit, ne lui laissant que la vue de son dos.

Scar était trop concentré sur les paroles du jeune garçon, tentant de réaliser qu'il était encore bel et bien vivant. Il ne remarqua pas le désarroi qu'il venait de faire renaître chez l'Homunculus.

\- Elle qui avait gagné une raison d'exister malgré sa nature malheureuse. Raison qu'elle avait apprise et créée auprès de l'Ishbal. Lui qui lui avait donné une lueur d'espoir, lui faisant croire qu'elle avait aussi le droit de vivre d'émotions et de sentiments comme un être humain ordinaire, et pas seulement de sentiments négatifs comme à son habitude. Elle semblait ressentir diverses sensations à l'unique présence de Scar, si bien qu'elle avait commencer à croire vraiment qu'un fragment de son humanité passé, était toujours là, intrinsèquement lié à cet homme d'un funeste passé.

Que lui restait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment rien eu en sa possession, en plus d'avoir tourné le dos à la seule femme, Dante, à l'avoir recueillie quand celui qui l'a créée l'avait tout simplement rejetée et laissée hurler dans l'agonie... Lust n'avait jamais été heureuse sous les ordres de son maître, mais au moins, elle avait un but ; rechercher la pierre et l'a lui ramener. Elle aurait donc dû se saisir de sa chance en enlevant le garçon et la pierre ?

Pourtant, le geste qu'elle avait montré, était censé être une bonne chose, une chose qu'une ''humaine'' avec une âme aurait fait, en ne pensant pas qu'à soi-même, mais à quelqu'un d'autre en priorité.

Ce qu'elle venait de faire pour Scar; n'avait donc aucun intérêt ? Il fallait croire que le destin n'avait tout simplement rien pour elle : aucune bonne action ne pouvait engendrer une autre en retour. L'échange équivalent ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas pour un être comme elle.

De son côté, Scar se sentait soulagé d'apprendre que le garçon était bel et bien vivant, et lui-même... S'il n'avait pas vraiment peur de la mort, il commençait à se demander si son dieu Ishvala, avait décidé que sa mort devait être réservée à plus tard. Hors, il venait de venger la mort de son frère : il avait même tué Kimblee en plus d'offrir la Pierre Philosophale tant recherchée aux deux jeunes garçons, et de perdre son bras destructeur. Il n'avait désormais plus aucun objectif. Dieu, lui réservait-il un destin bien différent de celui que Scar s'était imaginé ? Aurait-il le droit à une vie différente après tout ça ? Il l'ignorait.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois toujours vivant dans ce cas. Et vous avez la Pierre, je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte... Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, Alphonse ? » Demanda Scar alors que son regard se dirigea vers Edward, qui était toujours en train de dormir sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

Mais les pensées du grand homme étaient autre part, il songea rapidement à l'Homunculus à son chevet. Bien qu'il refusait de la regarder pendant un moment, les yeux du balafré se déplacèrent finalement à elle.

Il ne pouvait alors que voir la peau pâle de la jeune femme, à travers sa robe à dos nu, ses cheveux ondulés tombaient sauvagement sur ses épaules, jusqu'à tomber sur le lit sur lequel elle était assise. Si longs, si soyeux...

En la regardant, il pouvait voir une jeune femme à l'allure douce, fragile peut-être - à la vue de ses épaules affaissées, lui donnant même envie de comprendre ce qu'il ne voulait lui-même accepter. Une partie humaine, existait-elle dans ce grand mystère que représentait cette créature ?

Mais rapidement, Scar se gifla mentalement : non, Lust n'était pas humaine, elle ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Sa création même était une offense aux yeux de son dieu. Elle était née d'alchimie, d'une transmutation humaine. Une pratique honteuse, bannie et interdite. Comment pourrait-elle seulement avoir une part d'humanité quand sa création entière avait été engendrée par le plus grand des tabous du grand oeuvre ?

Alphonse ne dit rien, bien qu'il pouvait répondre à Scar. Non, il restait muet, regardant les yeux rubis de l'Ishval perdus vers l'Homunculus à ses côtés. Il pouvait ressentir lui aussi, une certaine tension s'étant installée entre ces deux-là. Ni Scar, ni Lust... Aucun ne désirait parler à l'autre, laissant le petit garçon prisonnier de métal s'en sentir un peu gêné.

Heureusement pour lui, il entendit -enfin- Edward, le petit blondinet, se réveiller.

Ce dernier ouvrit finalement les yeux pour les refermer en baillant et en s'étirant avec aise. Rapidement immergé de son état sommeilleux, Edward remarqua qu'Alphonse était debout face au lit de l'Ishval, et vraisemblablement, Lust était assise le dos tourné à lui, ainsi que Scar, qui commençait à le regarder.

« Enfin réveillé. » Dit l'Elric à la natte blonde, tout en se levant. Ed était plutôt heureux que l'endroit était encore plutôt calme et paisible : sachant qu'un Homunculus destructeur se trouvait parmi eux. « Comment tu te sens, Scar ? »

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Mais ça va, je peux survivre avec un bras en moins. » Répondit le grand homme.

Ils auraient pu entamer une discussion un peu plus longuement, mais une voix externe à ceux des humains se fit entendre :

« Hmmph. Il peut le faire, si un gamin comme toi a pu y survivre, pourquoi pas un grand connard comme lui ? » Se moqua finalement Lust en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et en s'adressant à Edward.

Une phrase qui ne pouvait plaire à Scar : ce dernier était ressentait déjà de la colère envers la créature : il ne supportait que moins ses moqueries. D'autant plus, car c'était le dos de la femme qui leur faisait face et non son pâle visage. Le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de se tourner pour s'adresser à eux l'énerva tout autant que ses paroles.

« Tu te crois drôle peut-être ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Non. Hélas, je n'ai pas vraiment le sens de l'humour. Je ne suis pas humaine, après tout. » Déclara-t-elle.

La belle brune ponctua sa phrase tout aussi froidement que l'homme, croisant les jambes et courbant légèrement son dos, de manière hautaine la caractérisant. En vérité, Lust était bien remontée des paroles blessantes d'un peu plus tôt.

Edward, dès lors, ressentait très vite l'agacement de l'un envers l'autre, de l'homme et de la femme non-humaine se dégageant dans cette chambre. Il posa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, préférant ne pas prendre part à ce sujet-ci.

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé, Scar, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous dire comment on pourrait aider Alphonse : étant donné qu'il est devenu la Pierre Philosophale, grâce à toi. »

La question était simple à prononcer pour Edward, mais la réponse était beaucoup plus difficile à dire pour Scar. Ce dernier avait créé la pierre pour sauver Alphonse, car il s'agissait de son unique chance de le faire. Mais qu'en faire après ? Il l'ignorait.

Scar se contenta d'un soupir, seule réponse pour un petit moment. Il pouvait sentir le regard glacé de l'Homunculus le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : répondre à la brunette, sans chercher à même parler, non : simplement en répondant à ses yeux. Par son regard sévère montré par ses yeux d'un rouge rubis, distinctif du peuple à qui il appartenait.

Il le fit.

Quand les yeux de Scar rencontrèrent les yeux roses, aussi uniques que mystérieux de la femme, le temps et ce qui l'entourait, était comme figé, comme-ci le temps s'était arrêté. Les pupilles de chats de Lust transpercèrent son âme de part en part. Le bousculant, faisant remonter en lui des souvenirs, ce qu'il avait pendant longtemps tenté de cacher : un passé déchiré. Des souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profondément dans sa mémoire.

Depuis qu' « elle » était morte, toute aussi jeune que tragiquement... Il avait essayé d'oublier le beau visage de la jeune femme, son sourire et surtout : ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux au regard l'ayant rendu fou amoureux d'elle, tout aussi rouges que les siens, chauds et pourtant plein d'amour et de bonté. Étant le reflet de son âme pure, jamais il n'avait douté une seule fois de cette jeune femme et de ses bonnes intentions envers ceux l'entourant.

Mais les yeux de Lust... Étaient froids, perturbants et semblaient violer l'âme de Scar rien qu'au travers de leur vision. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi le regard de Lust se rapprochait de celui de la jeune femme décédée, car tout en étant différents : il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux roses les rapprochant des yeux rubis tant aimés.

Refusant clairement ses pensées, essayant de toute sa volonté ; Scar essayait de nier ce fait. Ce disant que ces yeux n'étaient similaires qu'au niveau de leur forme : que Lust n'était qu'un sosie contrefait ; sa couleur de peau, celle de ses yeux... Et même la taille de ses seins aguicheurs... N'avaient rien à voir avec « elle ».

« Hey, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. » Reprit Edward avec insistance, coupant l'échange de regards gênants entre Scar et Lust.

Lust ferma les yeux, soupira puis se leva finalement du lit : se penchant légèrement en arrière pour reposer son dos contre le mur derrière Alphonse, le tout sous le regard de l'homme blessé. Ensuite, elle croisa les bras, gardant les yeux fermés.

Le sujet l'intéressait au moins, et elle se demandait si sa précédente discussion allait avoir des répercussions auprès d'Alphonse.

Finalement, essayer de s'allier aux Elric pouvait s'avérer bénéfique, même si cela pouvait devenir plus difficile qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Jouer de sa beauté et de son air innocente et mystérieuse était déjà à rayer de sa liste ; il ne s'agissait que de deux enfants, en plus, ces deux derniers connaissaient déjà bien sa réelle identité d'Homunculus et ses précédentes manières, ainsi que ses tendances à manipuler les gens. Les Elric n'allaient pas se laisser manipuler par ce charme naturel.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle gardait sa position : restant silencieuse et ne cherchant pas à interrompre les humains.

Après tout, elle était dans le besoin d'en savoir plus ; il en allait de sa vie, de son futur et peut-être même plus... Comme son humanité.

« Scar, tu m'entends ou quoi ? » Dit Ed légèrement agacé. « On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre trop de temps. À l'heure qu'il est : on est probablement déjà recherchés. »

Maussade, Scar s'autorisa à prendre une large respiration avant de se relever lentement et de quitter son lit. Le geste était tortueux et ses nerfs brûlaient tout son corps, mais une fois les pieds au sol, il avait l'impression d'aller déjà mieux : Scar ne supportait pas de rester assis à ne rien faire comme l'homme d'action qu'il était. Malgré ses jambes quelque peu engourdies, il comptait encore montrer qu'il était fort.

Il regarda sa paume puis plissa les yeux, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de répondre à Edward et Al qui maintenaient leurs regards sur lui.

« Malheureusement, je l'ignore. » Reprit-il finalement. « Mon frère est celui par qui la création de la pierre à réellement commencée. J'ai achevé sa création, mais je ne sais pas ce qui peut être fait avec. Ou plutôt, comment l'utiliser : je n'ai jamais cherché à pratiquer cette maudite alchimie. Comme tu le sais, je déteste - avec raison, les alchimistes. »

Lust sourit de côté malgré elle : ses lèvres se tirèrent suite aux déclarations de l'homme. Malgré le fait que tout cela apportait encore plus de soucis à ses plans : puisqu'ils ne savaient toujours pas comment s'en servir... Mais la phrase était tellement typique de l'homme en question qu'elle ne pouvait qu'en sourire : ça ressemblait au Scar qu'elle connaissait.

Edward et Al quant à eux, ressentaient une partie de leur espoir s'envoler avec les mots prononcés ; comment devaient-ils faire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas en vouloir à Scar, malgré le ressentiment de panique. Après tout, c'était cet homme qui venait tout juste de leur permettre d'obtenir la très convoitée Pierre Philosophale.

« Comment on va faire alors ? » Demanda tristement Alphonse.

« Ne pas tomber entre les mains de l'armée, ou au mieux ; ne pas leur faire savoir que la pierre et en votre possession. » Annonça Scar.

« Les plus préoccupants, ne sont ni l'armée ni leur connaissance de la création de la pierre. » S'interposa Lust, calmement en les regardant. « Mais les autres Homunculi. »

La brune ténébreuse n'en dit pas plus sur le sujet, en outre, elle savait exactement que Pride, alias King Bradley, était la plus grande menace, tout en étant sûre qu'il avait déjà tout révélé à Dante. En effet, Pride étant à la tête de l'armée : chaque information lui était donc relayée. Les homunculi savaient tout.

Un petit silence traversa la chambre, mais les mots de la brune avaient bien été entendus : les 3 garçons présents dans la pièce se tournèrent complètement pour regarder Lust après quelques secondes.

« Évidement... » Reprit Scar avec une colère méfiante. « Mais je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Tu ne vas pas t'emparer de la Pierre. »

Lust se contenta de les regarder, indéchiffrable, le visage impassible : préférant analyser les visages des humains ainsi que leurs réactions.

Elle pouvait voir la mâchoire du jeune Edward se crisper en la regardant, les poings serrés et tremblants.

Scar, quant à lui, semblait très énervé, et déterminé aussi. Était-il prêt à s'attaquer à elle ? Elle ne le pensait pas. Lust ne ressentait pas de réel danger émanant de cet homme envers elle-même, mais un grand mépris. Lust pouvait discerner certaines expressions, celle-ci en faisait partie : beaucoup d'humains montraient du mépris envers les créatures comme elle. Les Homunculi le savaient de vécu.

Alphonse est celui qui restait le plus calme, même si elle pouvait voir l'armure se raidir légèrement.

« Je ne parle pas de moi, mais des autres. » Se défendit ensuite Lust - car elle était la seule qui souhaitait prendre sa défense. Elle se releva, puis fit quelques pas en leur direction, tout en gardant ses distances tout de même. « Ils savent probablement déjà pour la création de la pierre et ils ne vont pas vous ignorer ; vous serez des cibles de choix pour eux. Si ce n'est... La priorité absolue. »

Edward fut choqué les conseils de l'Homunculus.

« Lust... Je ne te comprends pas. C'en est de même pour tes mises en garde. Alors que tu es l'un de ces Homunculi ! » Hurla le frère aux cheveux blonds, se déplaçant énervé, juste en face d'elle, pour lui faire face. « Garde tes conseils pour toi, on sait très bien que tu vas chercher à leur amener la Pierre ! »

Exaspérée, Lust laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps mince, le visage légèrement penché sur le côté, pendant que son œil gauche était mystérieusement caché par sa longue mèche noire. La brune baissa légèrement son regard pour ne pas lâcher celui du jeune garçon, face à leur différence de taille.

« J'ai décidé de ne pas leur livrer la Pierre Philosophale. J'ai trahi mon maître, mes frères et ma soeur. À l'heure actuelle je suis autant une menace pour eux tous que vous-mêmes vous l'êtes pour eux. » Avoua-t-elle.

Avec un regard moins sûr encore, Scar ne faisait toujours pas confiance à la jeune femme.

« Qu'est que tu as fait pour les ''trahir'' au juste ? Et même si c'était vrai... Tu veux cette Pierre, même si ce n'est pas pour eux, tu finiras par vouloir t'en emparer pour toi-même de toute façon. » Reprit Edward en balbutiant sur certains mots.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de "seulement" dire ça. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune preuve pour attester qu'elle disait vrai, malgré le fait qu'elle disait effectivement la vérité. Elle avait refusé d'exécuter les ordres de son Maître, elle avait surtout refusé de laisser Scar tomber entre les mains de l'armée, et était même partie avec la Pierre. Niveau trahison, elle doutait même que Greed ait pu en faire autant. Elle devait néanmoins s'en défendre :

« Je ne peux pas me servir de l'alchimie, Fullmetal. Je voulais la Pierre philosophale pour que mon maître l'utilise et qu'il fasse de moi une humaine, c'était la seule raison. Si je ne lui apporte pas, c'est uniquement, car je commence à douter qu'il s'agisse réellement de son but. ».

Les déclarations de Lust mirent Edward mal à l'aise : il ne trouvait plus réellement les mots adéquats. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à la brune, mais il ressentait le besoin pressant de quitter son regard ; ses yeux roses étaient perturbants.

Affrontant le silence recouvrant la chambre, Lust tourna son regard vers Alphonse, ignorant celui de Scar qui - elle le savait, était sur elle. Elle lui parla, le fin espoir qu'il serait le seul à la comprendre :

« Alphonse ? Tu te souviens de ma question, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous me promettez de faire de moi une humaine à part entière... Je peux vous promettre de vous protéger des autres Homunculi. »

Alphonse répondit au regard de la brune, mais il ressentait le regard de Scar, puis celui de son frère se tourner vers lui, tous deux interrogateurs.

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Lui répondit Al en balbutiant, hésitant.

Edward sentit une étrange impression le saisir soudainement. Son frère, avait-il parlé avec l'Homunculus ? Cet idiot, allait-il se laisser manipuler ?

Énervé, le blond ne lâcha pas son frère de son regard.

« Tu veux te laisser manipuler ? Peu importe ce qu'elle te dit : elle a déjà essayé de nous tuer. Je ne lui fais pas confiance donc on ne va pas accepter de conclure un marché avec elle, c'est tout ! »

Lust s'y attendait. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, doucement. Une voix douce, presque un murmure, échappa de ses lèvres mauves :

« Scar aussi, il a essayé de vous tuer. Pourtant, vous vous êtes protégé les uns les autres. En quoi pourrais-je ne pas en faire autant ? »

Scar, le regard poignant, grogna à la défense de l'Homunculus. Même s'il était vrai : qu'il avait sauvé le petit Elric après avoir tenté de tuer Edward, ses actes étaient imprévus et soudains. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas résigné à laisser le jeune enfant mourir.

« Qu'importe. » Se moqua Scar en regardant sa paume rugueuse. « Une créature sans âme ne sait pas ce qu'est être loyale ou redevable. Les deux gamins auraient bien tord d'essayer de te faire confiance. »

Le regard blessé, la jeune femme - portant le nom de la Luxure, fit son possible pour essayer d'ignorer les paroles haineuses de l'homme, préférant l'avis des garçons... Mais certains mots étaient une insulte psychologique que Lust ne pouvait pas ignorer. Les mots "Créature" et "Sans âme" n'avait jamais été agréables : cela la fit devenir nerveuse suite à cette insulte blessante.

« Arrête ça. » Ordonna Lust avec mépris, malgré sa volonté de l'ignorer. « Tu ne sais dire que ça ! Je n'ai pas d'âme... Je n'ai pas cette chance. Mais je travaille pour en obtenir une, depuis des années. »

« Hmph. Ça m'est bien égal. » Lui répondit Scar, en la dardant du regard, il était nullement touché par les lamentations de la créature. « Ce n'est qu'une maudite obsession de plus pour l'une des créatures qui cherchent à tout avoir après l'immortalité prise au grand œuvre. »

Complètement écœurée et désemparée, Lust serra les poings. La force de ses poings était telle, qu'elle ne sentit pas ses ongles creuser ses paumes, libérant un peu de ce liquide rouge et froid qui se répondit en quelques gouttes sur le sol. Tachant le bois déjà craquelant. Le sang glacé d'un être qui ne vivait pas vraiment.

« Pour quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à tuer par vengeance, tu n'es pas âme apte de me juger. Je ne tue pas si je n'en suis pas obligée... Je ne vis pas pour tuer. Et comme je suis simplement jugée par mes origines et redoutée, je n'ai pas le choix que de créer moi-même mes chances pour réussir. Personne d'autre ne le fera pour moi. On fait avec ce qu'on a. »

En prononçant ses mots, Lust pouvait ressentir une certaine tristesse doublée de mélancolie l'envahir, puis elle détourna le regard.

La vérité était blessante, surtout celle qu'elle avait appris à acceptée et qu'elle ne pouvait réfuter.

Après cela, Scar observa les expressions faciales de l'Homunculus avec curiosité et préoccupation : son visage semblait évidemment très contrarié, mais également chagriné. L'apparence de ce visage autrefois connu ne le laisserait probablement jamais indifférent, en l'honneur d'une défunte.

« Il faut dire que tu n'as montré aucune action jusqu'ici pouvant faire de toi quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un digne de confiance et non seulement une tueuse. » Dit-il maladroitement, résolu à ne pas juste se laisser berner par des paroles.

Lust soupira et se déplaça, se dirigeant et s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre avec les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle fixa le vide plutôt que l'horizon s'offrant à elle. Pourquoi avait-elle sauvé Scar, alors ? Ce n'était pas un meurtre.

« Je tente de faire quelque chose de ''bien'', mais là encore, on me refuse de m'y essayer. » Déclara-t-elle à la petite assemblée, d'une voix douce mais pourtant affaiblie et exaspérée. « Edward... Alphonse... Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'en laisser la chance. Je ne demande pas votre pitié, seulement que l'on arrête ces jugements hâtifs. Vous garder en vie est peut-être ma seule chance de réussir, alors comprenez que vous protéger devient ma priorité. » Elle prit une seconde pour s'humidifier les lèvres avant de reprendre. « Edward est le plus talentueux alchimiste que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. »

Edward et Alphonse se regardèrent, embrouillés. Évidement, les garçons avaient peur de cette créature... Tous comme les Ishvals faisaient peur aux Amestrians pour leur couleur de peau et leurs yeux rouges... Au-delà, les deux garçons n'avaient pas uniquement peur des yeux de reptile de la femme car l'apparance n'était rien, mais évidemment de son origine : de sa création bouleversant la nature, mais surtout de ses faits et récidives meurtrières.

« Edward... » Murmura le cadet avec bienveillance et sollicitude. « Elle semble ne pas avoir prévenu les autres Homunculus... Si c'était le cas, on aurait été attaqués... Et si on la garde à l'œil, nous pourrons peut-être... »

« Al, t'es sûr de toi là ? Elle a peut-être quelque chose de prévu derrière la tête. » Répondit Edward.

« Justement, regarde : tu es encore à jugé sans rien savoir sur ses véritables intentions. Si tout le monde agit comme ça avec elle, ne lui accordant aucune chance, comment a-t-elle pu montrer qu'elle pouvait être de confiance ? »

Réticent, Edward écoutait la voix de son frère. Son cadet semblait toujours distinguer la part de bien de chaque personne. Cependant, Ed redoutait aussi qu'Al se laisse facilement influencé. Il avait le cœur sur la main et sans réserve. Mais même s'il était capable d'accorder à Lust la possibilité de prouver sa bonne foi à un partenariat... Edward avait toujours peur de laisser le danger guetter son frère par les machinations de certaines personnes.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais pouvoir aider ceux qui le méritent, mais on ne peut pas aider tout le monde, et... » Avoua le blond, d'un air peiné, hésitant, avant d'être interrompu.

« Aller Ed, s'il te plaît. Elle semble sincère. Si elle ne nous quitte pas elle ne pourra pas contacter les Homunculi sans qu'on ne le sache, non ? Et puis, si vraiment son but était de s'emparer de la pierre, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent... Elle aurait d'ailleurs pu vous tuer pendant que Scar et toi, vous étiez endormis puisque j'avais baissé ma garde. » Assura Alphonse avec une velléité innocente.

Scar se détourna des deux enfants et fit mine de ne pas s'intéresser aux paroles du cadet, mais il se mit à réfléchir. Évidement, la femme aurait pu les tuer et kidnapper Alphonse jusqu'à présent. Alors le faire plus tard n'aurait aucun sens. Lust désirait devenir humaine le plus rapidement possible, elle n'aurait pas manqué la chance s'offrant à elle. Autrement, si réellement elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en son maître, qu'elle disait même avoir trahi... Les deux garçons étaient probablement les seules personnes capables de l'aider, donc pourquoi les tuer ? Lust ne pouvait pas utiliser l'alchimie, elle avait besoin d'alchimistes compétents.

Ce choix appartenait aux deux garçons. Scar ne dit rien et ne préféra plus influencer leur choix. Il se dirigea vers la commode près de son lit pour fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs. Par chance, il trouva à l'intérieur une chemise blanche et propre. Il la prit puis referma le tiroir.

Edward, finalement, acquiesça de la tête en se tournant vers son frère.

« D'accord. Mais au moindre faux pas... On la tue. Et je sais très bien comment le faire. » Décida-t-il avec sévérité.

Grâce à Greed, Edward savait comment tuer définitivement un homunculus.

Lust, toujours face à la fenêtre, fut stupéfaite. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands en entendant les paroles et l'acceptation du jeune Edward.

« Tu entends ça, Lust ? » S'exclama haut et fort Alphonse, euphorique et triomphant. « On te laisse la possibilité d'avoir ta ''chance'' ! Ton petit souhait est exaucé. »

Scar n'était pas aussi surpris que Lust, mais se faisait encore plus discret, préférant découvrir comment allait réagir l'Homunculus après ça.

Lust prit un petit moment, très court avant de réagir. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les deux garçons, une expression de diverses émotions était gravée sur son beau visage pâle. Nulle doute que leur choix avait été renversant : si bien qu'elle eût beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots, laissant ses lèvres entrouvertes et muettes.

Ed et Al se regardèrent de nouveau en voyant la réaction de Lust, plutôt impensable venant d'elle : qui semblait toujours être si sûre d'elle autant qu'inébranlable. Ils se répondirent du regard qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas déjà reçu ce genre de réponses positives. Ils retournèrent leurs regards à elle.

« Merci. » Concorda finalement Lust avec grâce. Elle ne dit pas plus, mais le seul petit ''merci'' prononcé sonnait de ses lèvres comme un vrai dévouement, une bienveillance même.

« Ce qui veut dire bien entendu, que tu feras ta part du marché : tu joueras le garde du corps. De toute façon, je te garde à l'œil, tu n'as pas le droit de t'éloigner ou d'avoir le moindre moyen de contacter les autres Homunculi. Au moindre faux pas, la moindre entourloupe... Je te jure que je te tue. Ne tente surtout pas de te détourner contre nous, parce que je sais comment sceller définitivement un homunculus. » Imposa Edward, plus sérieux que jamais. Les révélations de Greed allaient peut-être lui servir, bien qu'il n'ésperait pas y avoir recourt.

Malgré les interdictions qu'elle devaient accepter et un certain rôle à jouer, Lust en était heureuse. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir cela, mais elle constata avec, non sans un certain émerveillement nouveau, que c'était agréable d'être acceptée par quelqu'un qui connaissait sa vraie nature. Aucun véritable humain n'en avait déjà fait autant... Hormis son propre maître. Mais là encore, c'était différent.

« C'est d'accord. Et vous... Vous ferez de moi une humaine, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui rappela Lust.

« Si on peut. Honnêtement, on ne sait pas si c'est possible. Mais au moins on va essayer. Je ne peux rien te promettre Lust. Pas pour le moment. » Assuma-t-il, sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait pas promettre qu'il puisse réussir avec certitude sa demande. La Pierre étant liée à Al, ils allaient devoir faire preuve de prudence : qui pouvait bien savoir ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Une certaine déception gagna rapidement l'Homunculus de la Luxure : la possibilité que son but s'avère être impossible lui vint en tête : aucune personne ne pouvait prétendre jusqu'ici, être devenue humaine grâce à la pierre. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement impossible. Mais elle se rassura vite : se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de le découvrir.

« Ça marche, je ne vais pas manquer de vous faire essayer le moment venu. »

Après quelques secondes, Edward les ramena au moment présent et à ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« On doit partir d'ici. On ne peut pas rester dans cet endroit indéfiniment et nous devons nous faire discrets. »

« Ed, tu penses que l'on peut aller chez Winry et mamie Pinako ? » Proposa Al, désireux de retourner chez eux.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds secoua la tête tristement. L'armée allait rapidement les chercher là-bas...

« Non, y aller, c'est attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher. On a besoin d'être invisibles. Sens figuré, bien sûr. »

Pendant que les deux garçons semblaient réfléchir chacun de leur côté à un endroit où aller, Lust restait silencieuse. Elle se rendit compte que Scar en faisait autant.

Le grand homme vu le regard de la jolie créature dirigé vers lui : il lui tourna immédiatement le dos, dépliant la chemise qu'il avait dans la main en secouant légèrement son bras. Cela fait, il allongea la chemise sur la commode et commença à déboutonner les boutons de cette dernière.

Lust le fixait et s'intéressait particulièrement à sa tâche, ou plutôt, à la petite difficulté que Scar avait à le faire. Se doutant qu'avec un seul bras, chaque tâche, même les plus simples comme s'habiller, devenaient de véritables désagréments. Elle pouvait même légèrement compatir pour lui en s'imaginant à sa place à cet instant.

La compassion ? Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais pu ressentir auparavant, une sensation mystérieuse qui avait commencé à secouer le corps et l'esprit de l'homunculus lorsque Scar lui avait avoué ce qu'il avait sur le coeur : avant de partir pour la mort, pour créer la pierre philosophale

Rien ne pouvait à cet instant passé, être comparé à ce que Lust ressentait lorsque le corps sanglant de Scar était affalé contre un mur souillé de rouge.

Quand Scar était en train de se vider de son sang, elle pensait à lui, étant choquée du fait qu'il l'avait protégée, et qu'il était dans cet état à cause d'elle. Elle se questionnait, presque lointaine, dos au mur de la maison dans laquelle elle avait emmené Scar, jusqu'à ce que les mots de l'homme furent prononcés. À cet instant, écoutant les mots du guerrier, elle avait pu ressentir un sentiment étrange dans sa poitrine. Elle ressentait de la pitié pour lui, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus. Un être aussi froid et aussi meurtrier qu'elle, ressentait de la pitié pour un humain ? Si elle avait pu mettre un nom sur cette émotion, elle ne l'aurait pas cru, de toute façon. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas compris, ce sentiment étant encore trop frais et bien trop flou.

Sentiments découverts, toujours pas cernés.

Après qu'il ait déboutonné le vêtement, Scar glissa la chemise autour de ses épaules puis entra son bras dans la manche courte.

Ceci fait, il commença à reboutonner sa chemise, mais évidemment, la tâche devenue plus minutieuse : il grogna du désagrément de n'avoir plus qu'une seule main.

Attentive, malgré elle à ce qu'elle vu et à l'homme, Lust se déplaça pour le rejoindre. Et sans réellement y penser, presque par instinct... Telle une ombre se faufilant, elle dépassa doucement les deux garçons - toujours en train de se proposer des idées d'un lieu adéquat à leur situation, puis elle s'arrêta à deux pas derrière l'homme.

Ce dernier n'ayant pas encore réussi à fermer un seul de ses boutons correctement, entendit la présence derrière lui.

Scar était déjà agacé, la présence et la proximité de Lust n'allaient en rien améliorer sa mauvaise humeur.

Gêné par l'idée même qu'elle puisse le voir galérer sur une tâche si simple que de fermer une simple chemise, il préféra arrêter. Il s'est simplement tourné vers elle pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il froidement, désirant juste cacher son embarras derrière son ton.

Malgré les efforts de Scar pour se cacher derrière sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, Lust eut un sourire presque attendri avant de répondre :

« Je veux seulement t'aider. »

« M'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Répliqua-t-il trop rapidement.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux dans les yeux. Scar attendait la réponse de Lust, celle-ci fit tout autre chose : sans réfléchir - et presque absorbée par la présence de l'homme, elle posa simplement ses mains de chaque côté de la chemise ouverte, commençant à refermer les boutons de cette dernière.

À ce moment, si Scar n'avait pas été si bronzé de peau, Lust aurait pu voir ses joues complètement rougir.

Si fier et si fort, mais si intimidé par une simple proximité.

Lust gardait ses yeux rivés vers ses mains en se rendant finalement compte, après quelques secondes, de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Un sentiment alarmant commençait à naître dans le creux de son estomac à mesure que les mains pales - et désormais tremblantes de Lust, descendaient aux boutons les plus bas.

L'homme un peu pris au dépourvu, laissa son regard se déplacer pour voir le visage de la jeune femme. Les traits du visage de la brunette étaient différents, et ses yeux semblaient légèrement perdus. Il remarqua cela.

Mal à l'aise, Scar laissa finalement le joli visage de Lust, préférant regarder ailleurs : malheureusement, il baissa son regard nerveux aux seins de la jeune femme, celle-ci juste plus petite que lui. Et là, que le dieu d'Ishbal en était témoin pour pouvoir le pardonner : il était comme subjugué, envoûté même, par la vision s'offrant à lui. Le décolleté plongeant de Lust, sans aucun maintient, ne laissait que peu de liberté à l'imagination. Surtout d'aussi près, et puisqu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle, sa vue n'en était que plus révélatrice de jolies formes rondes et fermes. Comment cette robe pouvait-elle seulement tenir, et ne pas tomber du corps de la magnifique brune face à lui? Aucune bretelle, aucune ceinture. Une robe ordinaire ne tiendrait pas. La matière ne resterait pas accrochée à ces seins de la sorte.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Scar ne bougeait pas, alors qu'une petite chaleur nullement désagréable chatouilla la peau de ses joues.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme frôler malencontreusement son ventre, alors qu'elle tentait de fermer complètement la chemise qu'il portait.

Soudainement, par ce geste, sur son corps trop sensible désormais, il captura les poignets de Lust de sa seule main et plongea son regard dans ses yeux roses magnifiques.

Confuse et déconcertée par le geste de Scar, Lust releva son visage pâle pour regarder celui au teint mât de l'homme en face d'elle.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et la respiration de Scar devint inégale et accentuée. De cette situation inattendue et inexplicable, ils oublièrent temporairement tout le reste.

Quelque chose d'étrange se déroulait dans leurs esprits torturés.

Lust ressentait l'envie supplice de le voir la serrer contre lui et de sentir la pression de son bras unique contre son dos, l'accrochant et la piégeant contre lui. Pourquoi l'imaginait-elle faire ça ? Pourquoi voulait-elle seulement le voir faire une telle chose ?

Scar oublia pour un moment fugace, que la jeune femme ''n'était que'' Lust, et en se perdant dans ses yeux, il se retrouva bien plus que 10 ans auparavant. À une époque bien plus lointaine où la jeune femme de son cœur était toujours en vie.

Il ressentait même l'envie persécutrice de goûter ses lèvres. Il imaginait déjà sa bouche pourpre douce et sucrée.

Cepandant, sa mémoire le ramena rapidement à la réalité.

Il connaissait l'histoire de la jeune femme, un souvenir précis surgit de sa mémoire : il la voyait assise en haut de cette verte colline, ses longs cheveux châtains volants face au vent. Il la voyait ensuite de plus en plus pâle... À mesure que sa santé commençait à décliner. Il la voyait allongée dans ce lit et rendre son dernier souffle, quittant ce monde pour un autre qu'il espérait meilleur.

La dure réalité le rattrapa : c'était Lust, ce n'était pas ''elle''. Son joli teint bronzé n'était plus là : il était ici d'un blanc cadavérique. Sans parler de la peau douce de ses mains chaudes qui se révèlait être glaciale.

Cette réalité n'échappa pas non plus à Lust, car celle-ci remarqua rapidement les traits du visage de l'homme commençant à adopter un air chagriné, infligé.

« Scar... ? » Murmura-t-elle intriguée, et pour l'une des rares fois, soucieuse.

Après ces mots, elle tenta de déplacer sa main pour toucher le visage de Scar, mais il l'en empêcha : elle sentit la poigne de fer tenant ses poignets se serrer autour de ces derniers avec plus de force. Un toucher qu'elle avait apprécié était désormais remplacé par un autre, plus mauvais, moins agréable, plus adapté à la réalité. À sa réalité.

L'expression dessinée sur le visage de l'Ishbalan s'assombrit : il se sentit mal, plus que tourmenté, il se sentit trompé par la créature qu'il avait maintes fois dite "perfide".

Scar ne laissa pas le temps à Lust de placer un autre mot, il relâcha rapidement ses poignets en la repoussant hors de lui, furieux.

« Dégage ! » lui cria-t-il haineusement comme représailles. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! »

Le cri colérique et explosif de l'homme ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des deux frères Elrics. Ces derniers sortirent de leur petite discussion et se tournèrent aussitôt interrogatifs et surpris, pour regarder le couple brisé.

Après qu'elle ait été repoussée, Lust fixa consternée, l'animosité et le rejet total visibles dans les yeux de l'homme.

Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi Scar était-il le seul homme à réagir de cette façon ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas réagir comme Lujon, et vouloir la garder près de lui ? Systématiquement, soit les hommes semblaient hypnotisés par elle, soit ils ne semblaient vouloir que son corps.

Dans les deux cas, Scar ne voulait pas d'elle. Ceci n'aurait pas dû être un problème, car en général, Lust était souvent rejeté par les humains qui apprenaient sa véritable nature. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était différent : Scar savait déjà qu'elle était un homunculus, et tout en la détestant, il lui montrait et avait pour un elle un nombre de gestes doux, il était même protecteur parfois. Ce n'était pas toujours clair, mais être rejetée par Scar était à mille lieux différent des autres fois.

"Il m'a protégée par réflexe face aux soldats sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à ses actes, uniquement parce qu'il aimait cette femme... Mais pourquoi agir de la sorte maintenant ? Il sait qui je suis, nous ne sommes pas sous la visée de soldats, il me regardait sans me rejeter... Puis, quelques secondes après, il m'ordonne de partir ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cet homme... Ou est-ce simplement moi qui ne peux le comprendre ?"

Lust ne comprenait pas un tel rejet, une telle colère. Scar était un véritable mystère pour elle, car en quelque sorte, son rejet était comme une blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger. Une blessure intérieure brûlante.

Ça devait arriver, comment espérer que cela se déroule autrement ? Un toucher simple et rapide, mais beau et agréable. Un geste magnifique, qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier, pour lui faire goûter temporairement à cette merveilleuse sensation. C'était comme ci le destin voulait lui montrer ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir réellement.

Lust fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'elle allait sûrement devoir attendre d'être humaine pour avoir le droit d'obtenir toutes les choses réservées aux humains.

La brune magnifique se retira lorsque son regard se dirigea vers les deux gamins qui regardaient dans sa direction.

Elle tentait de cacher son malaise et de changer de sujet : elle se tourna complètement pour les rejoindre, laissant son dos éloigné, mais à la vue de l'Ishval.

« Fullmetal, as-tu une idée de l'endroit où nous devrions aller ? » Leur demanda-t-elle calmement avec un visage sans expression. Parfois, Lust était douée pour cacher ses émotions, particulièrement lorsque son esprit était piégé dans ses pensées, et c'était l'un de ces instants. L'esprit lointain à demi-présent, l'autre partie tourmentée dans le néant de questions sans réponses.

Les garçons trouvèrent Lust étrange : elle semblait avoir subitement changé, comme-ci elle portait un masque sur le visage. Ils n'étaient pas fous : ils comprirent vite que le rejet de Scar en était la cause.

« Ouai, peut-être que j'ai trouvé où aller. Mais je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée... Je ne suis pas sûr, mais à défaut d'un meilleur endroit... » Répondit Edward pensif.

« Où est-ce ? » Demanda Lust.

À cette question, Fullmetal commença à ressentir un léger malaise naître dans le creux de sa gorge. Le regard de Lust n'était plus l'unique chose qu'il redoutait désormais : mais plutôt celui de Scar.

Edward gloussa une fois, ignorant le grand homme, se limitant à s'occuper de Lust. Il savait que l'un comme l'autre, allait sûrement être choqué, voir peut-être bafoué du lieu : étant donné leur passé intrinsèquement lié.

Scar lui avait avoué son passé avec l'humaine dont Lust avait l'apparence, mais aussi le corps.

Edward serra les poings, fonçant légèrement les sourcils, il devait le dire :

« Ishbal. » Annonça-t-il, décidé. "Nous allons à Ishbal. Nous n'avons plus le choix."


	3. La voie des forêts luxuriantes

Lust n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu la phrase d'Edward. La ville d'Ishbal était complètement détruite. Non, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas dû bien entendre.

Elle resta perplexe, mais fut vite dépassée par Scar, décidé de prendre la parole avant elle.

« Que dis-tu ? » Reprit-il hâtivement. « Ishbal est détruit, arrêtez ces conneries. »

Évidemment, Edward et Alphonse ne furent pas surpris par la censée destruction engendrée par l'Armée d'Amestris. Car évidemment, une partie de ces pauvres gens avait été détruite, mais pas complètement. Edward avait rencontré des survivants, ainsi qu'un jeune garçon qu'il avait aidé, notamment. Ce dernier lui avait parlé d'un autre groupe de survivants se cachant apparemment non loin de l'endroit où se situait l'ancienne ville d'Ishbal. Lorsque celle-ci fut rayée définitivement de la carte, il ne restait aucune preuve de son existence... Si ce n'est un désert aride. La destruction avait été telle que même les arbres et la nature environnante avait tout bonnement étaient détruits. Pourtant, l'idée de se cacher près de cet endroit était plutôt une bonne idée. En effet, il n'y avait rien à première vue, mais Edward était sûr qu'il pourrait retrouver les survivants, être loin de l'armée pendant un temps.

« Oh, je t'en prie, gamin. La ville est détruite... » Se lamenta Lust, d'une manière sarcastique. « Ishbal n'est plus, il n'y a même plus une seule ruine attestant son existence. »

En entendant les mots de l'Homunculus femelle, le regard d'Edward se dirigea vers celui de Scar, un léger malaise se fit ressentir.

Le grand homme musclé offrit un regard noir comme réponse : il n'était absolument pas d'accord de l'idée même d'emmener la créature vêtue de noir, près d'un vestige de son passé.

Mais pour Alphonse, Scar semblait cacher plus que cela. Son regard exprimait clairement son mécontentement, certes, mais tout en soulevant des questions autrement plus importantes.

« Répondez-moi. » Se hérissa Lust, ennuyée du silence et des questions. Elle n'avait pas la même perception des choses que les deux enfants. « Fullmetal... »

Avant que le dit Fullmetal ne puisse lui répondre, c'est Alphonse qui prit la peine de le faire innocemment.

« En fait, il y a des survivants d'Ishbal. C'est de ça dont on parle. La ville en elle-même a évidemment été détruite... »

« Ouai, c'est ça... » Confirma Edward. Il lança ensuite un regard noir à la brune. « Il reste des survivants : et tu le sais très bien Lust. »

La jeune femme était bien évidemment lucide à ce sujet... De plus, par la froideur dans la voix du jeune blond et le ton de sa phrase - ainsi que son regard fâché, elle fit très rapidement le lien entre la phrase d'Ed et de son regard méprisant. Comprenant une chose intéressante : les garçons étaient au courant de sa présence près des survivants quelques semaines auparavant.

Au courant qu'elle s'était faite passer pour une survivante, une réfugiée de la sanglante guerre. Elle avait même assassiné l'un des Ishbaliens, du moins, il n'en était pas vraiment un... Puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de Yoki, odieux personnage s'étant émincé dans les bidonvilles. Étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait que de ce bon à rien de Yoki, donc, ex cabot des militaires eux-mêmes fut une époque, les Ishbaliens n'y avaient vu que du feu, pensant qu'un des leurs, venait d'être tué froidement par l'armée. Ça avait été aussi utile que nécessaire pour faire porter le chapeau aux soldats. Prétextant une attaque supplémentaire des militaires, pour évidement, provoquer des émeutes.

Lust ne dit rien, mais ressentit le regard alourdissant de l'homme à la cicatrice derrière elle.

Il ne pouvait que lui en vouloir s'il apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait à ces gens qui avaient déjà tout perdu...

Le peuple de ce dernier, restait une famille pour Scar, même s'il était considéré comme un hérétique par ces croyants : et qu'ils ne voyaient en lui désormais qu'un renégat, qui aux yeux de leur dieu par ses actes et son envie de vengeance, avait commis l'irréparable.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "Elle le sait très bien" ? » Demanda Scar, interpellé et énervé, à Edward. De toute évidence, il ne souhaitait pas parler à la femme.

Edward et son jeune frère se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et même s'il ne pouvait pas réellement voir les expressions faciales d'Alphonse, Edward pu facilement deviner le mécontentement de ce dernier. L'encadrant de faire empirer la tension entre les deux adultes.

Après tout, là-bas, vers le regroupement de survivants d'Ishbal, Lust avait provoqué - secrètement, une véritable petite rébellion qui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Provoquant un désaccord total entre les Ishbaliens et soldats présents.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il réfléchit à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation plutôt gênante, il courba un bras derrière sa tête et plissa les yeux.

« En fait... C'est difficile à croire qu'il y ait des survivants un peu partout, mais c'est pourtant le cas et ça n'échappe à personne. J'ai aidé certains de ces gens il y a un temps, un petit groupe en particulier. » Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « N'est-ce pas, Lust ? Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, toi qui parcours le monde depuis des années. »

La Luxure dans son fort intérieur, était presque reconnaissante de la tentative d'Ed de ne pas révéler la vraie cause. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas.

« Amestris, pas le monde entier... Mais c'est pourtant la vérité : il n'y a pas une seule âme dans le pays d'Amestris qui ignore aujourd'hui la présence de campements de réfugiés. Surtout pas depuis que l'Armée regroupe ces survivants dans des enclos, comme du bétail. Il ne manque plus que de bâtir des murs de cinquante mètres de haut et de les marquer au fer rouge. » Reprit-elle d'une voix calme, pour marcher dans le jeu du garçon.

Scar ne supportait pas - même en le sachant de source sûre, de lui-même -, que son peuple était réduit à une telle et misérable existence. Du bétail, avait dit Lust... Au fond, n'était-ce pas cela ? La pensée seule fit naître en lui une colère amère. Alors entendre cette vérité, surtout des lèvres de Lust, avait le don de rendre l'écoute encore plus exécrable.

Ce que Lust remarqua pour reprendre promptement :

« Peu importe le groupe de survivants que vous décidez de rejoindre, frères Elric, nous devont partir immédiatement... Vous pourrez toujours vous questionner en chemin. Nous sommes trop près de l'ancienne ville de Liore... J'ai le sentiment que les chiens de l'armée pourraient pointer le bout de leurs museaux d'un moment à l'autre. »

Hésitant un moment, Edward tapota le sol de son pied gauche puis bougea son corps en rythme de gauche à droite. Ses mèches blondes, caressant son visage; remuèrent à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Très bien. » Décida-t-il enfin après une petite réflexion. « Sortons d'ici. Scar... Tu viens avec nous ou tu as une autre voie en tête ? »

Face à la question du jeune alchimiste, Scar se calma intérieurement, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Ceci se révéla frustrant.

L'homme posa sa main sur le col fermé de sa chemise, puis évita le regard de Lust.

Cette dernière lui lança un rapide regard qu'elle détourna aussitôt, en essayant de se concentrer sur le garçon à l'armure. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, mais... Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ses yeux s'étaient déplacés d'eux-mêmes dans la direction de Scar. Ou plutôt : son corps avait bougé seul, plus vite que ses pensées ; l'excuse facile, mais possible... Qu'elle tenta de se donner, alors qu'un sourire parcourait ses lèvres mauves.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Edward se répéta :

« Scar, tu m'entends ? Tu viens avec nous ou tu restes ici seul ? »

La phrase d'Ed désormais bien en tête, après quelques secondes... Et bien que le regard de Lust était dirigé vers Alphonse, le visage de l'Homunculus femelle possédait soudainement une mine acariâtre, bien plus que d'habitude. Ses sourcils tremblaient dorénavant d'une manière étrange, comme un tic nerveux et intraitable. Elle se sentait différente, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

Était-ce la pensée que Scar puisse partir de son côté qui lui semblait alors comme un choix inconcevable ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui ! D'ailleurs, il ne demandait pas sa présence, n'approuvant même pas de croiser son regard... Alors pourquoi essayer de s'accrocher à lui ? C'était ridicule. Elle aurait dû s'en moquer et partir de son côté sans même sourciller.

''Qu'il part, avec ou sans lui... Je vais devenir humaine. Je ne vais sûrement pas le supplier de rester, ce misérable... Humain.'' Pensa Lust, éreintée et troublée à poings presque fermés. ''Si tu pars, je ne vais pas te retenir, tu peux bien mourir.''

Après quelques minutes de réflexion dans les deux camps, que ce soit celui de Lust ou de Scar...

Lust ne se rendit tout simplement pas compte que les regards des Elric étaient posés sur elles - d'un air choqué, alors qu'un million de pensées sombres traversèrent son esprit.

Alphonse, alarmé par la vision devant lui - tout comme son frère, s'efforça de garder son calme, mais s'exclama vite ;

« Lust... ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

La concernée, se fit hors de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la voix appeler son nom. Sa lèvre inférieure tomba, déconcertée en répondant au regard de l'armure.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle légèrement tendue.

« Tes mains... Tu-tu te blesses... Et, ton œil gauche est devenu rouge. » Lui répondit Al avec inquiétude.

Se référant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Lust laissa entièrement son état presque second, pour baisser les yeux et regarder ses deux mains.

C'est avec autant d'étonnement que les deux jeunes garçons, qu'elle se rendit compte - avec une certaine horreur, que ses deux paumes étaient ensanglantées. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pas du seul problème, car en les rapprochant de son visage pour les regarder de plus près, elle réalisa vite, qu'elle s'était complètement transpercé les mains de ses ongles. En témoignait le sang dégoulinant autant de ses paumes que du dos de ses mains.

« Ce... Ce n'est rien. » Tenta de les rassurer Lust, à voix haute, comprenant avec affaiblissement ce qui était arrivé. Son œil à l'iris rouge inégal, redevenu d'un rose habituel, alors que les fins trous - plus que profonds, infligés commencèrent à disparaître. Sa régénération était rapide. De fines lueurs rouges apparaissaient autour de ses plaies, sa peau se reconstituait alors.

Elle envisageait de comprendre pourquoi elle venait d'agir ainsi : la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas sur le bois craquant, s'approcher derrière elle.

Il s'agissait de Scar. Celui-ci saisit le poignet droit de Lust avec une certaine force, puis regarda la main blessée et sanglante de la jeune femme.

« C'est nouveau ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec austérité.

Surprise par le geste de l'homme, Lust se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas elle-même quoi répondre. Pourquoi ? C'était une question à laquelle elle voulait une réponse elle aussi... Elle était dépassée par son ressenti.

« Peut-être fais-tu cela pour abreuver ta soif de sang en te blessant toi-même, étant donné que tu ne peux pas tuer actuellement. » Répliqua Scar, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, ni blesser les frères, sous risque d'être bannie des deux garçons.

Choquée des paroles et insinuations de Scar, Lust le repoussa alors et libéra son poignet, qu'il lâcha lorsqu'elle commença à se débattre.

Bien qu'il ait rapidement libérée la brune, elle devenue agressive. Comment pouvait-il parler de soif de sang ? Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait tué que parce qu'elle le devait, et non par simple vengeance jusqu'à présent.

Elle ressentait une colère mauvaise menée soudainement ses actes et elle s'avança pour pousser la poitrine de l'homme de son poing fermé et relevé. Mais elle fût rapidement retenue par Edward et Alphonse, qui attrapèrent tous deux un de ses bras, pour l'en empêcher, lui criant de se calmer.

« Tu ne me touches pas. » Ordonna Lust en direction de Scar. En s'adressant à lui, elle tentait vainement de repousser les garçons avec une légére hargne, sans jamais quitter l'homme des yeux. « Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien de moi. Comment peux-tu seulement avoir la prétention de savoir mieux que moi-même ce je fais ? Tu n'es qu'un misérable humain... Sans aucune valeur. Tu ne vaux pas plus que les autres. »

La réaction enchaînée de mots fut dite avec animosité, elle ne pouvait que surprendre les deux petits Elric qui continuaient de la retenir. Pourtant, la femme ne semblait pas se soucier d'eux, alors que cette dernière avait ses deux ses canines pointues visibles au travers de ses semi-grognements dignes de ceux d'une lionne.

« Lust, calme-toi ! » S'exclama Edward exaspéré. « On s'en va, on part tout de suite. Et si tu ne te calmes pas, on part sans toi ! Et tu peux dire adieu à notre accord ! Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin ! »

Le son de la voix lui en dit clairement et suffisamment assez pour que Lust y porte attention : ses émotions négatives qui venaient de l'emporter, laissèrent leur place à une déception, profonde.

Elle pesta, renonçant à dégager l'homme en face d'elle, qui la regardait sans sourciller, sans même s'être dégagé d'un pas face à son attaque échouée et prompte.

Les mots de Scar étaient encore dans l'esprit de Lust cependant, elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de retenir ses pulsions et de ne plus perdre son calme.

''Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me rejette... Alors pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Comme lui... ? J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Que m'est-il arrivé ?'' S'interrogea-t-elle, les yeux perdus à fixer un rien en particulier, mais bien consciente. ''Je ne dois plus faire cela, sinon les Elric vont me rejeter. C'est à cause de ces choses... Je déteste ce que je ressens...''

Combien de fois avait-elle laissé sa colère mener ses actes ? Trop peu de fois. Lust avait toujours était d'une nature extrêmement calme... Trop passive. Combien de fois Envy lui avait-il dit "Parfois, j'ai l'impression de parler avec un mur. Oh Lusty, tu es si ennuyeuse ! Tu sais, la précédente Lust était bien plus amusante que toi. Rien que la vue d'un humain suffisait à faire ressortir sa hargne et sa violence." Elle n'avait jamais posé son intention sur ça, alors pourquoi le faire aujourd'hui ? Se voir aussi émotive en était un parfait déclencheur.

Se trouvant pitoyable d'avoir réagit ainsi, Lust souhaita tout simplement effacer Scar de ses pensées, tout comme de sa vision : elle se tourna et passa entre les deux garçons, traversant la chambre pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'y arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.

« On part. Peu importe ce qu'il fera : je ne le veux pas sur mon chemin. Il a pris des balles par ma faute, je l'ai ensuite sauvé. Lui et moi, nous sommes quittes. Le voilà mon sens de l'honneur et la raison pour laquelle je l'ai emmené ici. » La gorge de Lust semblait être tranchée légèrement en prononçant ces mots, mais elle désirait redevenir la femme forte qu'elle était et qui n'avait personne sur qui compter. « Allons, partons. Je vous attends dehors, toi et Alphonse. » Dit-elle froidement.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse, sortant de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle. Edward et Al purent entendre le bruit des pas de Lust provenant des escaliers de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'elle en descendait les marches.

« Super... » Soupira Edward, en posant une main sur son front. « Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi ? »

Avec une certaine appréhension, Alphonse se déplaça et s'arrêta en face de Scar. L'homme aux cheveux blancs semblait pensif. Son regard était dirigé vers l'entrée de la chambre, il ne remarqua pas le jeune garçon en face de lui, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'exprime :

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Homunculus ou non, je pense qu'elle reste une jeune femme malgré tout ! Tu ne dois pas lui parler comme ça, tu as vus sa réaction ? » Le gronda Al, furieux des propos de l'Ishbal. « Elle avait l'air blessée par tes propos... »

Scar n'avait cependant aucun regret : son but était de révéler une autre parcelle de la personnalité trouble et à doubles tranchants de la créature... Cette dernière avait rapidement passé des mots aux actes : la violence semblait être encrée en elle comme le sang dans les veines de chacun. Dernière un visage d'ange blanc, le noir qu'elle portait lui allait si bien. Si révélateur de son apparance intérieure.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. » Se défendit Scar, une main dans la poche de son pantalon. « Vous devriez plutôt prendre en compte ce que vous venez de voir. Si vous pensez pouvoir reposer votre confiance sur cette créature sans âme, libre à vous. Néanmoins, je vous aurais prévenus. S'il vous arrive quelque chose... Je n'ai aucune responsabilité à assumer. »

« Je prends aussi en compte que tu parles mal à une jeune femme : tu es un idiot. » Répliqua le garçon à l'armure. « La confiance se gagnera peut-être... Malgré cela, elle a été honnête et elle t'a soigné. Tu sais que c'est à elle que tu dois la vie à l'heure qu'il est ? Elle ne mentait pas... En plus de t'avoir soigné, elle a veillé sur toi... Mais j'imagine que ça ne compte pas pour toi, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas d'âme. »

Alphonse exprima ses derniers mots avec une petite voix compatissante, suivie d'une colère lors de sa dernière phrase. Il n'avait pas de corps, mais ressentait des émotions, Lust n'avait pas d'âme, mais comme lui, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Le concept de l'âme était bien trop sombre et vague, pour en émettre des conclusions.

Scar quant à lui fût légèrement étonné des mots du garçon à l'armure. Il n'y avait pas songé... Que pour une raison quelconque, l'homunculus avait décidé de le sauver. Il se moquait peut-être simplement de la raison jusqu'à présent, cependant, cette possible raison à pris rapidement un sens dans ses pensées. Apparemment, Lust s'était montrée redevable lorsqu'il s'était précipité devant elle, s'interposant entre elle et les soldats pour la protéger... Elle avait soigné ses plaies, elle ressentait donc des sentiments elle aussi ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une fraction d'émotion. Une petite partie enfouie certes, mais que Scar allait désormais ne pas oublier. Cela allait même le déconcerter légèrement.

« Tu ne viens pas alors ? Nous, on s'en va. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une part de bon en elle, malgré ce que tu dis. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse être entièrement mauvais. » Répliqua Alphonse.

Sur ces mots, Al se dirigea vers la porte et - sans attendre son frère, il descendit de l'étage à son tour, pour rejoindre l'Homunculus.

Edward et Scar, se lancèrent un rapide regard, et le petit blond haussa les épaules. Selon lui, Scar n'avait aucune envie d'être aux côtés de la créature, en plus, il s'agissait d'une volonté réciproque... À quoi bon s'en mêler ?

« Salut. » Lui dit-il finalement, n'ayant plus réellement d'autres choses à lui dire.

Cependant, alors qu'Edward entamait sa petite marche pour quitter la pièce, il entendit la voix de Scar derrière lui.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à ce monstre. Vous avez tord de daigner lui accorder un soupçon de confiance. Je vais vous accompagner un moment, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ton frère a un cœur trop grand, il est en danger. Surtout avec cette pierre maudite. »

Après qu'elle ait atteint la devanture de l'hôtel, Lust fit les cent pas devant le bâtiment. Une lourde pression commença à la gagner. Elle devenue agitée, et posa ses paumes de chaque côté de sa tête.

''Pourquoi j'ai essayé ? Pourquoi je ressens ces choses ? Je ne dois pas m'accrocher à mon passé... Il n'en reste que des cicatrices et je dois seulement avancer. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un homme à qui je peux facilement ôter la vie ! Alors pourquoi je ne l'ai pas déjà tué, de toute façon ? Nos chemins n'arrêtent pas de se croiser ainsi et de se jouer de moi. Sombre idiote...'' Se lamentait-elle, en secouant à répétition sa tête entre ses mains. Lust essayait de se persuader que ses agissements ces derniers temps, n'étaient que la faute de son passé : qui semblait vouloir la pousser à rencontrer Scar. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait croire.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, Alphonse traversa l'accueil vide de l'hôtel, puis s'approcha de la grande porte d'entrée.

Il n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit lourd de ses pas au travers de son armure de métal. Ce calme était dérangeant, surtout que lui aussi se souvenait qu'il y avait beaucoup de vie et de gens dans ce village pittoresque - mais accueillant autrefois...

Ainsi, il atteint les portes, mais resta un peu à l'écart en voyant la grande brune en face de lui dont il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir le dos. Elle marchait nerveusement sur le chemin constitué de graviers. Ses longs cheveux noirs brillaient sous le soleil chaud, mais rapidement, il remarqua les tics nerveux de cette dernière.

''Est-elle ainsi à cause de Scar ? Si elle peut être blessée par des mots, cela signifierait-il qu'elle aussi, peut ressentir des émotions et des sentiments ? Nous nous sommes peut-être tout simplement trempés sur certains Homunculus. Tous ne sont peut-être pas... Sans âme... Ou mauvais ?'' Se questionna-t-il silencieusement.

Alphonse se dirigea vers elle doucement pour s'arrêter à ses côtés sans se méfier.

« Ça fait du bien de prendre enfin l'air, pas vrai ? On se sent mieux ici. »

Se tourmentant seule sous ses propres questions, la voix du petit garçon sortit Lust de sa captivité émotionnelle. Avec une sensation de déjà-vu au passage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de l'approcher ainsi, avec une question simple mais pourtant chaleureuse.

Inconsciemment, Lust laissa retomber ses mains et tourna son visage vers le garçon, oubliant ses pensées précédentes, pour songer à lui. Ce gamin était le seul à avoir réussi jusqu'à présent à lui ôter certaines "sensations" désagréables, au moins partiellement.

Pendant un moment, elle le regarda juste, profitant de la douce brise du vent venant caresser son visage et remuer ses cheveux de jais, tandis que son corps tout entier se laissa se détendre soudainement.

Ne comprenant pas comment il arrivait aussi simplement à l'apaiser - même si ce n'était qu'un court moment, elle tenta une réponse poignante :

« Heu... »

Et bien qu'elle veuille réellement offrir une réponse à la hauteur au jeune garçon, elle ne pouvait que se rendre d'avantage compte qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour cela. Aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse tourne sa tête vers elle, et lui réponde par un petit rire heureux et compatissant. Ce que Lust ressentait comme tel. Elle pouvait presque imaginer les yeux du garçon se fermer d'une manière tout aussi joyeuse que le ton de son petit rire, et ce, malgré son armure remplaçant son corps original.

« Je crois aussi... Que - » Arriva-t-elle finalement à dire, avant de se voir interrompre par une nouvelle voix faisant son apparition.

« En route ! J'ai déjà horreur du chemin que nous allons devoir parcourir. » Hurla Edward, en descendant les petites marches à l'entrée. Il leva les bras et les étira gaiement en franchissant la porte d'entrée. « Que ça fait du bien de sentir le bon air frais du matin dans ses poumons ! Ça change de l'air poussiéreux de cette vieille baraque! »

Interrompue, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude chez ces gamins-là... Lust soupira, presque déçue avant de se retourner pour regarder le nouvel arrivant.

Mais elle constata nerveusement que Scar était là lui aussi, une main dans sa poche et le regard fier. Il était aux côtés du blond, presque là, à la narguer, rien que par sa présence...

« Que fait-il ici, lui ? » Demanda rapidement Lust, le ton de sa voix trahi et montra son non-engouement quant à la présence de l'homme.

« C'est vrai Scar, que fais-tu ici ? » L'interrogea Alphonse en se retournant lui aussi. Le garçon fut suffisamment surpris pour répéter la question de la jolie brune ténébreuse.

Le petit blond à la natte blonde quant à lui, haussa les épaules à la question de Lust et commença sa marche en suivant le petit chemin dessinant la route, laissant l'homme à la cicatrice répondre pour lui-même.

Scar, plutôt calme, commença à marcher lui aussi, passant à côté de Lust sans daigner lui accorder un regard, combien même cette dernière ne le quittait pas une seule seconde des yeux.

« Je vous accompagne un moment, Alphonse. Je vais rejoindre les miens. » Répondit Scar finalement, marchant ensuite non loin de Edward. Lust émit un petit grognement de frustration. Fixant le dos du grand homme s'éloigner, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer pour "quelle foutue raison" Scar avait décidé de les accompagner. Ne pouvait-il pas faire son chemin de seul ? Il y en avait pourtant, des troupes de réfugiés, qu'il pourrait rejoindre. Pourquoi spécialement la même qu'eux ? L'homme était-il en manque de compagnie?

« Non, Alphonse ! Il ne vient pas. » S'exclama Lust pleine de dédain. « J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas l'avoir sur mon chemin...- »

Une fois de plus, la brune se fit interrompre, et par Alphonse cette fois. Ce dernier leva ses deux mains devant le visage de la brune, presque comme une défense.

« Je m'en veux de te dire ça, mais... Selon notre accord, tu dois être une ''alliée'', et il en est un aussi alors désormais... Tu ne dois pas t'énerver de sa présence et tu dois le tolérer. » Se défendit le garçon, un peu agité. « Ignore-le, au pire. S'il te plaît... Montre-moi que j'ai fait le bon choix en convainquant Ed de te laisser nous rejoindre. » Finit-il en murmurant.

C'est l'un de ses moments durant lesquels, si elle avait eu besoin de respirer, les poumons de Lust auraient sans doute dû augmenter le rythme de ses respirations pour tenir.

Les yeux de la brune se plissèrent.

Elle grogna dans sa gorge avant de serrer fermement sa mâchoire. Elle avait obéi toute sa vie à Dante et devrait y être habituée depuis le temps. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le faire était étrangement désagréable, tout en se révélant fondamental.

Elle devait garder son accord avec les deux frères Elric, et non l'enfreindre. Avoir un pacte avec ces deux-là était déjà hallucinant en soit...

Lust dus finalement accepter, à contrecœur, certes, mais tout de même. Donc, prenant une longue respiration : elle ferma les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Combien même, je l'avais, cet homme se retrouve toujours sur mon chemin, de toute façon. » Lui répondit-elle en commençant à marcher.

Edward et Scar se trouvaient devant eux, à une certaine distance déjà... Et voyant la forme de l'homme bien barraqué, Lust sentit ses émotions négatives s'ébrécher et l'affaiblir d'agacement, même si elle était à la traîne loin derrière eux. ''Je dois rester méfiante, il avait peut-être un lien avec la femme de mon passé, mais je ne le connais pas... Je ne lui fais pas entièrement confiance."

Alphonse, cependant, préféra garder sa distance et rattrapa l'Homunculus, désirant juste marcher à ses côtés. En vérité, le garçon espérait qu'il n'allait pas lasser Lust, et que peut-être, tous deux pourraient parler... Se laissant même envisager que cette dernière veuille s'ouvrir un peu plus à lui.

Car il se nommait Alphonse Elric, et qu'il était un jeune garçon plein d'espoir malgré sa naïveté.

Bien éloignés du village depuis quelques heures déjà, le petit groupe était toujours plongé sur leur trajet. Traversant les forêts autour d'eux, composés d'arbres immenses. Heureusement, le chemin à prendre était pour eux déjà tout tracé grâce à l'ancienne circulation s'y étant autrefois déplacée : même s'il apparaissait long.

Lust ne parlait guère, n'en trouvant pas l'intérêt. À plusieurs reprises, Alphonse tenta de commencer une discussion, mais soit elle ne lui répondait pas, soit elle ne le fît que part un simple « Hmmph. » à peine audible.

Elle gardait une certaine distance entre elle et Scar, qui se trouvait toujours près d'Edward - devant elle et son petit accompagnant à l'armure à sa droite.

« Tu sais, moi aussi, je ne me fatigue pas, étant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment de corps. » Déclara Al, ennuyé du silence. « Je pense que...- »

« Silence. » Répondit Lust, sérieuse alors que ses yeux se déplacèrent soudainement vers les arbres du côté droit, du côté d'Alphonse. Elle interrompu sa marche, raidissant son corps.

Anxieux en voyant l'Homonculus ralentir, Al s'arrêta à son tour, se tournant pour la regarder et la questionner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lust, sentit ses instincts se mettre en alerte alors qu'une certaine excitation commençait à lui faire remuer le bout de ses doigts. Ses ongles prêts à s'agrandir à tout moment, comme les gesticulations d'un chat se préparant à bondir sur une souris. Ce genre de sensation, elle avait pu le ressentir lors de sa première rencontre avec Scar : alors qu'elle était observée depuis sa cachette, dans cette bibliothèque où elle avait dû jouer à la pyromane une nuit.

Aucun doute n'allait basculer cette sensationnelle affirmation : quelqu'un était tout près d'ici. Elle tendit l'oreille. Ses yeux, ceux d'une féline concentrée, fixaient un endroit en particulier.

Un craquètement à peine perceptible se fit entendre. Les yeux de l'Homonculus se plissèrent.

De son côté, arrêtant sa marche, Edward décida de jeter un œil vers son frère, pour les voir à sa surprise : arrêtés. Quelque chose le mit immédiatement en alerte.

« Quelque chose ne va...- » Demanda Ed, avant de lui-même s'interrompre en voyant la brune s'élancer d'un bond vif.

Avec rapidité, et d'un seul bond - telle une ombre, Lust se jeta hors du chemin pour atterrir entre les arbres, hors de la vue de ses ''compagnons''.

Instinctivement, avec un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Lust pointa sa main en face d'elle, laissant ses instincts chasseurs et primordiaux d'Homunculus se montrer. "Aller, aller. Montre-toi." Pensait-elle.

Le bruit entendu se rapprocha soudainement d'elle, la griffe de son index - d'un vif réflexe, s'allongea de plusieurs mètres, allant transpercer la source du bruit, la source camouflée par les ombres des feuillages.

Alphonse était choqué, mais rapidement, il accourut vers la direction prise par Lust, suivit d'Edward.

« Al ! Attends ! » Hurla-t-il en entrant dans la forêt à son tour.

Soudain, Ed entendit un cri d'effroi : la voix de son frère. Les yeux paniqués, les battements de son coeur en alerte, il accéléra sa course folle hurlant son prénom :

« Alphonse ! »

Lorsque Edward arriva à lui, et contre toute à attente... Il pouvait voir son cadet de dos, en train de gesticuler comme un fou : bras en l'air. Alphonse semblait aller très bien.

« Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » S'exclama Alphonse avec horreur, en direction de Lust qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Calmement, Lust rétracta sa griffe et se tourna vers Alphonse, interrogative.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, presque avec un gain d'innocence rare dans sa voix. Presque. Mais sa voix était comme toujours bien trop calme pour l'y laisser discerner quoique ce soit.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua Edward, ainsi que Scar, arrivant tout juste à ses côtés, visiblement tout autant alerté qu'Edward.

« Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? » Demanda Al, toujours choqué.

« Quoi ? » Dit Ed étonné, les yeux écarquillés. « Tué...? Tué qui ? »

En entendant les mots du garçon, le poing de Scar se serra et sa mâchoire se crispa - alors qu'une grande colère immergea presque instantanément en lui. Sans attendre une seule seconde, il poussa Edward de côté, se plaçant devant Alphonse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » Rugit Scar faisant face à Lust. S'adressant enfin à elle après plusieurs heures de silence mutuel.

Retrouvant l'Ishbal face à elle, ainsi qu'entendant les cris provenant de l'un ou l'autre, Lust ne comprenait pas la situation. Médusée et les yeux grands ouverts, elle tentait de s'apporter une réponse quant à leur affolement.

« Vous m'avez demandé de vous défendre... Et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. C'est tout. » Se défendit-elle.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as tué ?! » Réplique Scar rapidement, prêt à défendre les deux enfants.

Contrariée de leur comportement, l'Homunculus ferma les yeux et se déplaça légèrement de côté : laissant à leur vue ce qu'elle venait de ''tuer".

C'est avec grand étonnement, que Scar découvrit la créature sur le sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang.

« Un... Cerf ? » Dit-il, interloqué et troublé.

« Comment ça, un cerf ? » Répéta Edward, dépassant Scar et s'approchant de la bête sans vie.

Lust croisa les bras, tournant son regard, ailleurs, regardant le bois environnant d'une manière simplement calme comme à son habitude.

« Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Cette bête sauvage allait peut-être vous attaquer. Je pouvais ressentir le danger... Vous avez vu ses cornes ? Avec de telles défenses, je n'ai pas pris de risque : il se dirigeait vers Alphonse. Mais si vous préférez, au prochain, je vais vous laisser vous faire embrocher. » Répliqua la brune, toujours un peu déroutée de leur réaction.

Examinant la créature au sol, Edward se gifla le front. Il soupira profondément avant de sentir une profonde colère monter en lui. Avec colère, il se dirigea vers Alphonse.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » Hurla-t-il, furieux. « Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose... Ou que ''quelqu'un'' était mort ! Tu te souviens de notre séjour sur cette île ? On a dû en tuer des cerfs et des lapins pour survivre. »

Apeuré devant la colère de son frère, Alphonse leva ses mains comme défense.

« Ed... Du calme ! Je m'en souviens, j'ai pris peur... Et...- »

Voyant son grand-frère s'approcher avec toujours la même colère sur ses traits, Alphonse prit peur, commençant à courir en dehors du bois, retroussant le chemin plus vite qu'il y était entré.

« Reviens-là ! Al, reviens ici tout de suite ! » Ordonna Edward, en commençant à courir pour le rattraper, laissant Scar et Lust seuls.

Les bras toujours croisés, la jolie brune pouvait entendre les cris du blondinet à la poursuite de l'armure parlante. Elle se rendit compte que, depuis qu'elle connaissait ces deux gamins, aucun d'eux n'avait réellement changé. Même depuis leur première rencontre à Liore il y a des années, à ce bar face à la fontaine à eau-de-vie...

On y songeant, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune, et un petit rire à peine audible resta prisonnier de sa gorge. Ça avait été hilarant de voir la crise de colère d'Edward face aux habitants.

Pour ce qui était de Scar, il se sentait idiot de s'être emporté aussi vite : il ne savait pas comment réagir. Sa colère hâtive redescendit aussi vite pour laisser sa place à du gène. Il leva les yeux pour regarder l'Homunculus, mais elle ferma les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, pour ensuite partir et rejoindre les enfants. Il savait où elle allait, et il savait aussi parfaitement pourquoi : elle ne souhaitait pas rester avec lui.

Pourtant...

Alors qu'il la regardait partir, il entendit des bruits, des bruits qui persistaient dans les feuillages. Ce que Lust ne remarquait curieusement pas selon lui, puisqu'elle semblait continuer sa marche.

Non, l'Homunculus n'entendit pas ce bruit étrange, elle était, une fois de plus, prise entre une divergence de sentiments personnels, une divergence qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

« J'ai l'impression que mes cinq sens sont bouleversés. Je ne m'attendais pas à une bête aussi ridicule... Je pensais que c'était autre chose. Comment est-ce possible ? » Sont les questions qu'elle se posait en silence. Était-elle perturbée ? Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Et... Cela, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme noire - dissimulée en hauteur grâce aux branches épaisses, venue atterrir vivement entre les deux personnes.

Lust se laissa surprendre par le bruit provoqué à l'atterrissage et se retourna aussitôt. Là, elle pouvait voir un homme. Et à en juger par sa tenue, il ressemblait fortement à un bandit : visage couvert d'un foulard, capuche brune, vêtements noirs miteux... Rien qui n'aurait été - pour elle, alertant au premier abord, mais un individu dangereux pour tout humain normal.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » Annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je pensais avoir tiré le gros lot, mais visiblement, vous n'avez par l'air d'avoir grand chose sur vous... C'est embêtant. »

La présence de l'homme alerta Scar, sachant très bien de quoi ces bandits étaient capables - surtout dans cette région. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où de bouche à oreille, de multiples voyageurs furent pillés, tués, certaines femmes violées ou vendues. D'autres rumeurs disaient même qu'une contrebande d'enfants était un gagne-pain très lucratif.

« Je te conseille de partir tant que tu es encore vivant. Je n'aime pas les bandits dans ton genre. Ceux qui prennent plaisir à attaquer les innocents. » Dit Scar, méprisant.

« Non, non, non et non... Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! » Se mit à beugler le bandit. « C'est moi qui suis armé et vous les victimes. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ici. Vous allez vous soumettre. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme malhonnête posa une main rapidement sur sa hanche, et décrocha un revolver. Il leva ensuite le bras en pointant son arme en direction de Scar.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. » Annonça Lust, montrant sa présence - même si elle savait que l'homme en avait déjà conscience. Elle avait parlé pour que l'homme se retourne en sa direction. Ce qu'il fît, bien entendu, tant cet être stupide était prévisible.

« Et pourquoi pas, ma belle ? Whouuh... C'est que tu es pas mal toi. Jolie frimousse, belle chevelure... Agréable jeu de hanches. Ça va me faire mal d'abîmer cette jolie petite gueule d'amour d'une balle entre les deux yeux, si tu ne la fermes pas. »

Les paroles de l'homme amusèrent grandement Lust. Elle resta malgré tout, calme contre ses menaces : son regard se dirigea enfin vers Scar elle semblait préférer le regarder pour y voir sa réaction. Oui, la réaction possible de Scar l'intéressait bien plus qu'autre chose à ce moment.

Très rapidement, Lust pouvait déjà noter que Scar était énervé : que ce soit, car il n'appréciait pas le bandit ou bien, pour ses menaces contre elle...

"Intéressant" pensait la brune, souriante. Presque, pour provoquer une réponse à cela, elle décida d'ensuite jauger la violence du scélérat avec plus de moqueries, peut-être obtiendrait-elle ainsi un geste, une bien une action intéressée de la part de Scar :

« Ça me semble évident, non ? Tu vois ce tatouage sur ma poitrine ? Je ne suis pas humaine, imbécile. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. »

La brune se réjouit lorsque le bandit commença à la viser de son arme, la pointant en direction de son front.

Instantanément, pour empêcher le bandit de faire quoique ce soit et avec l'intention de désarmer l'homme, Scar s'élança en sa direction. Cependant, Lust leva la main à son intention, lui faisant signe de s'arrêter immédiatement, avant que le bandit ne se retourne.

L'Ishbal arrêta sa course malencontreusement, surpris. Se demandant ce que Lust avait derrière la tête. « Mais que qprévoit-elle de faire, se faire tirer dessus ? » S'interrogea-t-il, les dents visibles derrière sa colère. Bien qu'il savait éperdument qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait que trouver sa possible idée complètement folle. "Encore une fois, cette créature se jouerait-elle de la mort ?"

« J'ai horreur qu'on se paie ma tête ! Je vais t'en glisser une entre les deux yeux, garce ! On va voir si tu ne peux pas mourir ! »

Sur ses mots, le bandit de ces bois, appuya sur la gâchette.

Mais aucun son, si ce n'est celui du cliquetis d'une gâchette pressée, qui se fît entendre. Aucun tire. Sous la surprise, l'homme armé réitéra son geste, pressant à de multiples reprises la gâchette de son arme, mais rien. Aucun belle, aucun tire.

Lust pouvait voir Scar, et visiblement, ce dernier avait les nerfs à vif : il s'apprêtait sûrement à foncer sur le bandit aux moindres tires. Lust remarqua même qu'il semblait soulagé, contrairement à l'ennemi qui commençait à beugler :

« C'est pas vrai... Déjà plus de balles ? Ahhh ! »

Presque déçue, Lust haussa les épaules, simplement ennuyée :

« C'est tout ? Quel homme... Attaquer une femme, et en plus se mettre dans l'embarras. Visiblement, vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous donne une bonne leçon... Vous le faites déjà bien assez de vous-même. »

La jolie brune rabattu son regard rose sur "l'être prévisible".

L'ennemi regardait autour de lui visiblement alerté d'être désormais face à l'Ishbal sans arme... Après tout, la grande carrure de Scar était si imposante ! Oh oui. Lust leva la main devant son visage et étira ses longues griffes. Rapidement, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle dirigea ses ongles infernaux vers le bandit. Comme un long ciseau, son index et son majeur se refermèrent légèrement, autour du cou de l'homme. Ce dernier resta sous le choc. Ces longues griffes inhumaines étaient une vision semblant sortir d'un cauchemar. Le bandit était même apeuré du pouvoir de la mystérieuse femme :

« Diablesse ! Qu'est-ce que tu es... Un.. Monstre ? »

Il commençait à vouloir s'extirper des griffes de la prédatrice, celle-ci tourna légèrement le poignet sur le côté, provoquant ses griffes à effleurer à peine la peau de l'homme : touchant suffisamment sa chair pour que quelques filets de sang s'en échappent.

Lust ne le montrait pas, mais les propos de l'homme étaient dérangeants : elle avait toujours détesté être appelée "monstre", mais également de diablesse. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié être insultée, encore moins sur ses origines : elle n'avait pas fait le choix de sa création. Non, et elle ressentait désormais une certaine envie de trancher la tête du bandit.

« Il suffit que je tourne le poignet... Et tu es mort. » Dit-elle, menaçante.

Cependant, Lust ne mit pas sa menace à exécution : son regard se tourna vers celui de Scar il était là, à la regarder, sourcils froncés.

Tuer ce bandit au risque d'être encore plus une mal-aimée valait-il le coup ? Où est-ce que Scar ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur de tuer un simple malfrat ? Elle l'ignorait, mais la question la précipita au doute. Scar était un meurtrier, peu importait de tuer ce minable humain l'ayant insultée, n'est-ce pas ? Lust rétracta tout de même ses griffes, libérant l'homme. Un excès de miséricorde ? Non, elle voulait que cela soit bénéfique. La vie d'un simple humain inconnu, encore moin d'un bandit, ne lui importait.

« Hors de ma vue. » Dit-elle fermement, se détournant de lui. « Les imbéciles comme toi ne méritent pas de salir mes gants de leur sang. Et personne ne va croire ce que tu viens de voir de toute façon... Si jamais l'envie d'aller raconter à tes misérables collègues qu'une femme t'a vaincu. »

Scar ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de la part de l'homunculus, presque sûr qu'elle allait lui trancher la gorge ou le décapiter. Mais non, avec surprise, elle venait d'épargner la vie du criminel. Cependant, le doute arriva vite, trop : Scar se doutait qu'elle l'avait fait par intérêt et non pas par envie.

Le bandit lui, bien que tremblant, laissa une violente colère monter en lui. Un mélange odieux de peur, de honte et de colère, venait bientôt guider ses actes.

Peu importe qu'était cette égérie sombre, il ne pouvait accepter d'être moqué d'une simple créature à l'apparence féminine. Le bandit ignorait l'existence même des Homunculi, malgré le fait qu'elle puisse agrandir ses ongles d'une manière non-naturelle, il avait en tête l'idée d'un misogyne intérieur : une créature femme devait se soumettre et non le soumettre lui. Ainsi, le bandit profita de l'inaction et de l'inattention des deux gens pour se saisir d'une dague - cachée dans sa manche gauche.

Scar remarqua l'intention de l'homme, mais il était trop éloigné pour l'arrêter.

« Attention ! » Cria-t-il, pour alerter la jeune femme.

À l'entente de la voix de Scar, Lust se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'homme courir jusqu'à elle.

Il était cependant déjà trop près pour que celle-ci puisse l'éviter, mais par reflex... Au même moment que la lame de l'homme venue traverser la chair de son ventre, déchirant sa robe noire, Lust répliqua en transpercant le bandit de la même manière, avec la griffe de son index.

Lust pouvait sentir la lame creuser dans sa chair, sentir la sensation de brûlure et son propre sang se répandre sur l'herbe froide à pieds, ainsi que couler sur toute la longueur de ses jambes. L'odeur du sang brûlait son odorat à la seconde même où sa répugnante odeur de cuivre se fit sentir.

Le corps de l'homme quant à lui, était empalé d'un ongle épais comme une lance. Il tomba sans vie sur le sol en face de Lust, dès qu'elle rétracta sa griffe fatale.

L'homunculus de la Luxure ne se préoccupa pas de sa blessure, elle le savait : celle-ci allait guérir aussitôt la lame extirpée. Elle préférait plutôt porter son attention sur l'homme toujours en vie : l'Ishbal. Elle n'enleva pas la lame - malgré la douleur.

Scar regardait le corps du bandit tomber au sol, mais immédiatement, il releva le regard vers Lust. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, il s'inquiétait pour la femme recouverte de sang. Humaine ou non... Il détestait voir une femme blessée, surtout une femme ayant ce visage.

Elle le remarqua : un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres mauves.

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer... C'est lui qui a récidivé. » Dit-elle, en riant sur ses premiers mots.

Se moquant de sa propre douleur, la brune commença ensuite à tousser lorsque du sang remonta jusqu'à sa gorge - laissant des ligaments rouges de chaque côté de son menton.

Scar vu les fins traits de sang couler des commissures de la bouche jusqu'au cou de la créature : son cœur se brisa. Cette vision de ce visage offensé, blessé, ramena un grand nombre de souvenirs qu'il avait mainte fois demandé d'oublier. Des souvenirs horribles.

Hors de mots, mais pas de mouvement, c'est par un reflex purement instinctif que Scar se dirigea vers elle : son corps bougeait comme de lui-même, comme lorsqu'il avait pris les balles en pleine épaule pour protéger l'homunculus.

Scar se déplaçait rapidement, oubliant qu'il était lui aussi blessé. Une seule idée en tête : rejoindre la jeune femme.

Cependant, Lust leva une main en face d'elle, demandant une fois de plus à Scar de s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle ce qu'il fît encore, mais à contre cœur cette fois.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Annonça abruptement Lust. « Je ne veux pas que ta main me touche. D'ailleurs, ce serait dommage qu'elle tâche ensuite de sang cette jolie chemise blanche. »

Lust ressentait bien évidemment un mépris contre ses mots après les avoir prononcés : elle désirait vraiment être touchée par l'homme, plus par curiosité que par autre chose. Mais elle ressentait aussi une certaine satisfaction : un brin de vengeance pour la dernière fois où il l'avait rejetée.

Scar ne dit rien, le pauvre homme se contenta de la regarder - un peu nerveusement, et honteux aussi : que ce soit elle qui le rejette cette fois. Mais il fit ce qu'elle lui dit et ne fit rien. Il regarda ensuite la brune poser sa main contre la poignée du long poignard. La main de Lust bougea légèrement la lame, libérant un peu plus de son propre sang. C'était, presque comme-ci la lame était si profondément en sa chair qu'elle était bloquée, nécessitant d'y être extraite avec force.

« Même quand on leur propose de les épargner, les humains ne font preuve d'aucune politesse. Leur tourner le dos mène à ça : du sang versé, ainsi que des vies prises. Pourtant... » Se moqua Lust sans humour, en bégayant de douleur sur la fin - tirant légèrement la lame hors de sa chair. « Si un Homunculus a tué, il est un monstre, peu importe les raisons. »

D'un geste vif, Lust tira enfin la lame de son ventre, jetant ensuite le poignard - couvert de sang, sur le cadavre au sol. Scar pouvait déjà voir de fines lueurs rouges apparaître près de la plaie de la brune et - comme par magie, la guérir complètement.

L'alchimie, maudite dérision et moquerie de la nature. Manière inhumaine de guérir de la mort.

« Car ceci... » Répliqua Scar en montrant la blessure de Lust d'un geste du visage. « Ceci n'a rien d'humain. Guérir de la sorte est contre nature. »

« Aaah. »

La brune s'attendait à ce genre de réponse, donc elle préféra tout juste se détourner de lui, l'ignorant simplement. Ainsi, elle reprit son chemin : déterminée à rattraper les deux frères Elric, abandonnant l'homme. Néanmoins, elle médita sur les paroles entendues : se demandant s'il allait annoncer son "crime" aux frères Elric. Elle se demandait également si l'odeur de sang recouvrant son corps et ses mains allait être découverte par les deux frères : ils n'allaient pas voir le sang tâcher le noir de ses vêtements, au moins. Elle fit cependant l'effort de nettoyer ses paumes sur sa robe : elle détestait être ainsi salie, et souhaitait également ne pas attirer l'attention des deux enfants.

Si Scar voulait en parler aux deux frères, libre à lui, mais elle espérait qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Rapidement de retour sur leur chemin - heureusement dégagé de ces maudits arbres, Lust contemplait les Elric qui se trouvaient un peu loin sur sa route, en marchant lentement, mais gardant les garnements à vue.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, réchauffant légèrement sa peau froide, elle pouvait facilement déterminer que le début de l'après-midi avait commencé.

Avec un léger soupire, ses bras se sont serrés autour de son corps fin, la laissant se noyer sous ses sentiments d'inassouvissements et d'abattements - bien distinctifs d'elle-même. Heureusement, le noir de sa robe et de ses gants était un camouflage qui allait à la perfection pour cacher le sang qui la recouvrait.

Elle pensait à beaucoup de choses. Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué la présence du bandit, qui avait été là, à les guetter ? Du moins, cette présence, elle l'avait remarquée, sûrement, mais elle s'était vite embrouillée dans un méli-mélo de sentiments provoqués par les gens autour d'elle.

Elle pensait aussi et surtout à Envy : celui qui lui avait tant appris des humains. À Gluttony, celui qui était longtemps resté à ses côtés sans jamais la comprendre. À Pride, Wrath, Greed... Et même à Sloth.

Chaque Homunculus ressentait des sentiments souvent distinctifs à son nom. Envy était envieux, Wrath d'une colère sans bornes, Pride d'une arrogance à toute épreuve... Et Sloth, derrière son comportement longuet et peut hargneux, n'avait pas l'air de se poser plus de questions que ça.

Mais Lust... Ne ressentait jamais de sentiments ni d'envies concernant la luxure... En restant aux côtés d'Envy, elle avait, elle aussi, commencé à ressentir de la haine envers les humains, une haine, ou plutôt un certain mépris qu'elle avait développée. Après tout, Envy et elle-même avaient tous deux été abandonnés par leurs créateurs [humains] respectifs...

Jamais, elle n'avait laissé un humain poser les mains sur elle, bien répugnée rien qu'à l'idée. D'autant plus depuis qu'un grand nombre de souvenirs de sa vie antérieure refaisait surface dans sa tête.

Avait-elle un problème ? Ne devait-elle pas se réjouir de pouvoir faire languir les hommes ou se faire désirer par sa beauté parfaite ? Sentir la chaleur monter dans tout son corps en trouvant sa Luxure ? Gluttony était heureux lorsqu'il pouvait assouvir sa gourmandise, Envy l'envieux : heureux de tuer et de prendre ce qui n'était pas à lui, et Greed l'était en assouvissant sa cupidité. Sans compter Pride qui ressentait sa fierté comme un Graal sacré.

Souvent, elle ne ressentait rien, et quand elle ressentait un brin de sentiment... Il s'agissait de choses très désagréables. Lorsqu'elle abordait un sourire, il n'était que partiel et ne durait jamais longtemps. Les seuls véritables moments où elle pouvait ressentir des émotions un semblant agréables, c'était lorsqu'elle était près de Scar. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce ça, sa luxure, ce qui semblait - à de prompts moments, l'attirer à lui ?

Ou bien alors, Dante avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle avait affirmé à Lust, que le plus grand désir qu'elle pouvait avoir était bien celui de devenir humaine ? Il s'agissait d'un désir profond qu'elle avait depuis bien trop longtemps, ce n'était nullement physique, mais une forme de désir tout de même.

Perdant patience sous le nombre de ses questions, Lust soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel, préférant se concentrer sur le bleu saphir sans nuage pour masquer sa beauté.

De son côté, lassé de sa course, Edward cessa de poursuivre Al - ne l'ayant pas encore rattrapé.

« C'est ça, cours ! Tu m'énerves ! » Dit-il à haute voix avec une petite pointe de colère toujours perceptible dans sa voix.

Edward décida de se retourner pour ne voir que Lust qui marchait doucement derrière eux et qui semblait désintéressée de tout, si ce n'est du ciel.

« Hey, Lust. » Reprit-il en marchant à sa rencontre et en l'interrompant de son activité. « C'est drôle, j'ai pensé que...- »

« J'avais tué quelqu'un. » Poursuit-elle pour lui. « C'est ça, pas besoin d'en dire plus. »

Finalement, Edward est arrivé près d'elle, incertain au début, il décida de marcher à ses côtés. Un peu timidement, il courba un bras derrière sa nuque.

« Justement... Écoute Lust, lorsque l'on peut ne pas tuer, on le fait, même en présence de personnes potentiellement dangereuses... »

S'attendant aux paroles du jeune garçon, Lust se moqua de lui silencieusement - mais sans humour.

« Les héros. » Répliqua-t-elle sarcastique, regardant Alphonse au loin qui cessait enfin sa course -comme un idiot, se rendant compte qu'Ed n'était plus à sa poursuite. « Parfois, même vous, vous êtes obligés de tuer. »

« Ouai, c'est vrai... Parfois nous y avons été obligés. Mais si j'avais pu l'éviter, je l'aurais fait ! » Se défendit Ed, légèrement triste en pensant à Greed.

Lust ne ressentait pas l'envie de répondre à la déclaration du garçon, et l'ignora tout simplement. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là, près d'elle il y a quelques minutes...

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Edward se demanda s'il avait froissé l'Homonculus. Il se décida donc à ralentir sa marche.

Finalement, il décida de prendre en compte qu'elle avait ''réellement'' tenté de les protéger, même si ce n'était qu'un animal sauvage. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé dire ça la concernant...

Il fit rapidement les quelques pas de retard, souhaitant montrer un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais timide, son sourire s'est refermé légèrement - bien qu'il demeurait, et il baissa sa tête pour regarder ses pieds en mouvement.

Cette grande femme était impressionnante...

« Merci. » Dit-il reconnaissant, en frappant une pierre sur le sol de son pied droit, l'envoyant rouler plus loin.

Surprise, ne s'attendant pas à être remerciée, Lust stoppe sa marche pour regarder Edward. Ce dernier, s'arrête tout aussi rapidement. Il enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son manteau rouge et répond à son regard.

« Pourquoi me remercier ? » Demande la brune, de sa voix douce mais également très calme.

Edward Elric, l'Alchimiste Fullmetal, est à son tour surpris par la question de l'Homonculus. Remercier lorsqu'il le faut est normal après tout... Même s'il estime qu'elle n'a pas fait grand chose pour l'instant, protéger, quelqu'un est déjà un pas en avant selon lui - qui n'est sûrement pas si facile que ça pour un être comme elle.

« Et bien... » Marmonna-t-il tout d'abord, avant de toussoter en reprenant : « Je trouve ça normal de remercier quelqu'un qui essaye de bien faire. »

Un petit quelque chose en elle fut touché - par cette petite déclaration inattendue, les lèvres de Lust se tirèrent dans un petit sourire au coin.

Se rendant compte de cela, elle tourna légèrement le visage du côté contraire d'Edward en fermant les yeux et en croisant les bras.

« Je t'en prie. » Lui répondit-elle en faisant disparaître son petit sourire rare.

Edward, lui, ne perdit pas le sien : il avait remarqué ce qu'elle essayait de cacher et cela lui fit un petit moment oublier qu'elle était sans âme. Mais le fit également rire intérieurement, en songeant que celle qui avait essayé de le tuer, se trouvait en ce moment-même à le protéger lui et son frère.

En pensant à son frère... Edward cherchea rapidement ce dernier du regard, pour le voir venir en courant en sa direction et appeler Scar.

« Scar ! Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire de lui ? » Demanda Al à pleins poumons.

La prononciation de ce nom, interpella immédiatement autant Lust qu'Edward qui s'arrêtèrent tous deux en se tournant pour regarder derrière eux : se rendant compte que l'homme avait été oublié.

Ainsi, Al s'arrêta à côté d'Ed et Lust, puis ils regardèrent tous le grand homme à la cicatrice, sortir d'entre les arbres.

« Cesse tes questions, Alphonse. » Répliqua Scar énervé et visiblement déjà fatigué à cause de ses blessures.

« Mais nous n'allons quand même pas laisser cet animal comme ça, dans ces bois, non ? »

La question du sort de l'animal mort, interpella le jeune blond qui frappa dans ses mains, visiblement heureux.

« Ça tombe bien ! Je meurs de faim ! » S'exclama avec joie Edward, tout souriant. « Je vais préparer un feu ! Toi Al, tu vas chercher le cerf ! »

N'ayant pas envie de se faire rouspéter, Alphonse accourut vers le petit-bois, et - non sans avoir mal au cœur du sort de la bête, se déplaça pour la rapporter à son frère rapidement. L'animal était assez gros, et ses défenses l'étaient-elles aussi... Peut-être Lust avait-elle bien fait de tuer cet animal sauvage après tout...

Hâtivement, de son coté, le jeune Alchimiste à la cape rouge s'approcha de l'entrée des bois, et il frappa dans ses mains avant d'ensuite les poser contre le tronc d'un des arbres.

Ainsi fait, une lueur immergea des paumes de ses mains et l'arbre était comme découpé en plusieurs petites bûches tombant une a une sur le sol, laissant une petite place où camper sur l'herbe fraîche par la même occasion.

Scar marche jusqu'à lui et pesta légèrement en voyant le garçon pratiquer l'alchimie, mais il sentit soudainement une douleur lui brûler la poitrine. Il gémit et grimaça de douleur avant de s'asseoir dos à un arbre proche, la main poser contre sa chemise.

Trop occupés par leur tâche, les garçons ne remarquèrent pas l'homme souffrant. Alphonse continua de tirer l'animal jusqu'à son frère, et Edward ramassa quelques-unes des bûches, puis en poussa d'autres sur le côté pour créer un petit feu de camp.

Il n'y avait que Lust qui remarqua la douleur de Scar. Elle qui n'avait pas rejoint les Elric, en restant derrière eux tous, elle vu l'homme blessé souffrir soudainement de ses plaies.

Au milieu du chemin, toujours immobile, la jolie brune inspectait discrètement la chemise de l'homme. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient entre le choc et la surprise en remarquant une tache rouge qui se propageait de la plaie de Scar, tachant le blanc pur de sa chemise.

En une seconde, l'envie d'accourir à lui se fit ressentir. Elle fit un rapide pas en sa direction, mais s'arrêta aussitôt - désenchantée en se rappelant qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le touche.

C'était toujours déconcertant de se rappeler ce qu'était vivre le rejet, mais Lust ferma les yeux tristement et ne fit rien.

Scar appuya douloureusement sa paume sur la plaie de sa poitrine s'étant remis à saigner, et ce, malgré les bandages.

Alphonse déposa tristement l'animal près du tas de bois qu'était en train de construire son frère, et il se retourna pour regarder Lust. À sa surprise, il vu la posture calme et les yeux fermés de l'Homonculus. Ce qui l'interpella particulièrement.

« Lust ? Il y a un problème ? » Demanda le petit Elric, inquiet en la rejoignant.

La brune ouvrit doucement les yeux et continua de regarder Scar. Son regard, rivé vers l'homme, montrait la direction dans laquelle regarder : et Alphonse comprit tout très rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme souffrant assis dos à un arbre, ainsi que le sang sur le vêtement blanc taché.

« Oh non ! » S'écrit Al, courant près de Scar. « Tu saignes, Scar ! »

Alerté, Edward relâcha les morceaux de bois et rejoignit l'homme et son frère. Face à Scar, il posa un genou sur le sol pour regarder la tâche sanglante.

« Il faut te soigner... » Annonça Edward avec inquiétude.

« Mais comment Ed ? Nous n'avons rien pour le soigner... » L'interrogea le cadet.

Voulant garder les deux enfants calmes - pour ne pas les inquiéter d'avantage, l'Ishval tenta de masquer sa douleur, mais le teint pâlot sur son visage trahissait clairement sa tentative.

« Ça va aller. » Annonça Scar entre deux gémissants de douleurs. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Pas très optimistes de la réponse de l'homme, les deux garçons se regardèrent un peu perdus. Que peuvent-ils faire ? C'est avec l'aide de Lust que ces derniers ont pu soigner ses plaies la veille et...

Soudainement, les deux garçons eurent la même idée et se regardèrent un moment, avant de chacun tourner leurs visages pour regarder Lust.

Voyant les regards, et sachant qu'elle était dévisagée, Lust croisa ses bras d'une manière interrogative, avant de demander hâtivement :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Je n'ai rien fait. »

Comprenant où les Elric veulaient en venir quant à lui, les sourcils de Scar se sont froissés rapidement.

« Hors de question ! » Prévient-il avec colère. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, poussez-vous : je vais le faire moi-même ! »

Avec colère, il tenta de se relever, mais une vive douleur le força à reposer aussitôt, son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Ne manquant pas la scène, Lust décida de s'approcher à son tour doucement, s'arrêtant derrière les deux jeunes garçons.

« Cet homme est un idiot. Sa vie en dépend, mais il pense tout pouvoir faire seul. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Désolée. » Affirma-t-elle.

Bien qu'elle en veuille à cet homme pour l'avoir insultée et rejetée, Lust ressentait - malgré sa colère, un certain chagrin en le voyant ainsi, un faible sentiment mais si rare et si détestable. Elle savait, que si Scar lui en donnait la possibilité, elle serait rapidement et sans aucune honte déjà en train de l'aider et prendre soin de sa blessure.

Les yeux pleins d'inquiétudes, Ed et Al se regardèrent à nouveau avant qu'un sourire malin ne se dessine sur le visage du blond. Celui-ci se lèva aussitôt, sous le regard interrogatif de Lust, et frappa ses deux mains. Le son d'un clap retentit.

Surprise en voyant que le garçon s'apprêtait à utiliser l'alchimie, les yeux de la brune s'élargissaient en se demandant ce qu'il allait essayer de faire.

Sans prévenir, Edward imita son geste d'un peu plus tôt : il posa ses mains à plat sur le tronc de l'arbre derrière Scar. Ainsi fait, l'écorce du bois commençait à se détacher du tronc, et se déplaça jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement le ventre de l'homme. Le clouant au bois si rapidement qu'il ne pouvait que hurler de colère en essayant de se débattre.

« N'utilise pas... Ta foutue alchimie sur moi ! »

Sans être brusque, Lust s'adressa au blond :

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela, Fullmetal. Ce n'est pas en le retenant par la force que ce gars-là va devenir plus docile... »

L'Ishbal confirma les dires de l'Homonculus malgré lui en continuant à se débattre, frappant de son poing l'écorce de l'arbre le recouvrant.

Ce qu'Edward remarqua, et il ressentait immédiatement le regret d'avoir utilisé l'alchimie sur lui. Mais il ne le montrait pas, et se contenta d'esquiver son gène par un large sourire forcé - alors qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front.

« Du calme, Scar. On veut juste te soigner, et autant Al que moi-même... Nous ne sommes pas doués pour ça ! Alors arrête de jouer les durs, et laisse-la au moins nettoyer ta plaie. »

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas la force physique pour briser le bois actuellement - et se sentant trop faible pour continuer, Scar cessa de se débattre. Mais une amertume sans nom était lisible sur son visage.

« Libère-moi. » Ordonna Scar à l'alchimiste tout en lançant un regard noir à l'Homunculus. « Ce n'est pas comme ça, avec ses trucs autour de moi, que je peux être soigné de toute façon. »

Lust ne détourna pas le regard de celui de l'homme. Même si un petit trait de gène se fessait ressentir en déterminant toute la haine se trouvant dans ses yeux rubis.

« À toi, Lust. » Annonça Edward en se décalant sur le côté, pour la laisser s'approcher.

Avec prudence, ne s'attendant pas à être bien reçue... La jeune femme s'approcha de Scar doucement et posa ses genoux dans l'herbe fraîche. Prenant place à sa gauche, souhaitant éviter les jambes de ce dernier - dans le cas possible d'un autre débat. Elle ne le toucha pas, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, ses paumes apaisées contre l'herbe.

« Tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la fois précédente ? Tu as la mémoire courte ? » Dit-il amèrement, ne quittant pas ses yeux roses.

Se souvenant très bien des événements passés, Lust décida de ne pas y répondre. C'est presque timidement qu'elle leva sa main droite vers lui avec l'intention d'ouvrir sa chemise. Mais Scar - de sa seule main, attrapa le poignet de celle-ci, l'empêchant de le toucher.

« J'ai dit non. » Se fâcha Scar, d'un ton aussi strict que souffrant.

« Mais j'ai deux mains. » Répliqua Lust de sa voix douce. « Et tu n'as qu'un seul bras. »

Elle savait que Scar ne la frapperait pas. Un petit sourire gagnant sur ses lèvres, la jolie brune leva son autre main libre et la porta sur le col de la chemise de l'homme. En le faisant, elle entendit ce dernier grogner de colère et sentit augmenter sa poigne de fer autour de son poignet.

« Cesse donc d'agir comme un idiot. Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer tes blessures.»

« Je te hais, maudit Homunculus. » Annonça-t-il entre ses dents, d'une voix froide et le regard plus sévère que jamais.

Ces quelques mots prononcés blessèrent soudainement Lust en son fort intérieur. Tellement, que la main de la jeune femme relâcha le col du vêtement - puis elle baissa la tête tristement dans la défaite. Sa longue mèche noire cachant son œil gauche.

Les deux frères Elric remarquèrent le soudain comportement de l'Homunculus, mais restèrent discrets. Plus que d'habitude, ils ont été surpris et regardaient la scène avec grand intérêt. Plus encore en entendant la voix de la jeune femme.

« Je sais. » Avoua Lust avec une demie-peine, comme réponse à Scar. « Je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas me voir. Sache juste que, si je deviens humaine... Tu n'entendras jamais plus parler de moi. Nos destins se sont mélés, sans nous demandé notre avis, mais arrivera le moment ou nous seront séparés définitement. »

Prise dans un mélange d'émotions suite à ses propres dires, elle tentait d'ignorer son mal-être, alors qu'elle sentait la main de Scar libérer son poignet.

Distrait par les paroles de Lust, l'homme la relâcha et ses yeux restaient fixés sur le visage pâle de la brune.

Les deux mains libres, Lust reprit sa tâche, détachant les boutons hauts de la chemise de l'homme. Bien qu'une partie d'elle était piégée dans ses pensées, elle se concentrait sur la blessure saignante et ouvrit le vêtement.

Elle remarqua rapidement les bandages ensanglantés, et la nécessité de les nettoyer. D'une voix douce et hésitante et sans se retourner - visiblement toujours troublée, elle demanda à Ed :

« Peux-tu le libérer, Edward ? Je dois enlever les bandages, et actuellement, ce n'est pas très pratique. »

Edward baissa la tête légèrement, troublé par la situation. Il lui fallut un petit moment de silence avant qu'il ne se bouge mentalement et offrit une réponse.

« D'accord. Ne fais pas de bêtise Scar. » Répondit-il à voix haute, frappant dans ses mains puis en touchant l'arbre dos à Scar - faisant disparaître l'excès de bois solide recouvrant le corps de l'homme.

Scar était conscient qu'il venait d'être libéré, mais se sentit étrangement calme. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de se débattre, de repousser Lust ni même de l'empêcher de le soigner. Il plissait les yeux et ne fixait rien en particulier.

N'étant pas repoussée, Lust enlèva la chemise de l'homme qu'elle posa sur ses genoux et commença à défaire les bandages enroulés autour de son corps. Malgré le froid s'étant installé entre eux tous, ses doigts étaient toujours agiles et elle enleva tout rapidement.

La blessure n'était pas très belle à voir. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas infirmière ou médecin, elle devinait que c'atait sûrement très douloureux, mais moins dangereux que ça en avait l'air. Les fils pour refermer la plaie n'étaient pas entièrement défaits.

Cependant, étant donné la température brûlante du corps de Scar, elle décida de poser une main sur le front de celui-ci, pour toucher sa cicatrice si unique... Ce trait si caractéristique ayant immédiatement attiré son regard la première fois. Cette cicatrice qui possèdait tout une histoire. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs aucun doute à savoir qu'il est fiévreux.

Suite au toucher contre son front, Scar fut tiré hors de ses pensée. Il leva les yeux pour la regarder, mais elle, elle était là, à éviter à tout prix son regard : même en sachant qu'il était plongé sur elle.

Elle ne s'attardait pas à son front, craignant sa réaction et posa ses mains sur ses propres genoux. Ensuite, elle ramassa les bandages posés sur ses cuisses.

Alors, elle tendit les objets, ainsi que la chemise, en direction d'Edward.

« Il faut nettoyer cette plaie pour éviter une infection. Pour le moment, nous pouvons au moins laver ses pansements et sa chemise. Je vais avoir besoin d'eau propre... Il est fiévreux. Je suis certaine qu'une rivière se trouve tout près d'ici. En face de nous, je peux entendre l'eau ruisselant. » L'informa-t-elle en concentrant son ouïe fine.

« Bien... » Dit Ed, en prenant les tissus. « Viens Al, on doit trouver de l'eau. Ça tombe bien, je meurs de soif. »

« Vas-y sans moi, je ne peux pas ressentir la soif de toute façon... » Lui répondit son cadet en regardant la plaie saignant légèrement sur la poitrine de Scar.

« Si ! Tu viens ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, idiot ! » Ordonna Ed en tirant Alphonse avec lui un peu plus loin entre les arbres.

Suffisamment éloigné, Edward secoua la grande armure à ses côtés.

« Quand je te dis de me suivre... C'est de me suivre, bon sang ! »

« Mais... À chaque fois qu'ils sont proches, ils finissent par se disputer. J'ai peur que ça finisse très  
mal... » Avoua Al tristement, comme défense.

Le blondinet comprennait l'inquiétude de son frère, mais il commença à marcher - désirant trouver cette fameuse rivière que Lust disait entendre prêt d'ici. Cependant, quelque chose le troublait.

Edward repensai à la scène s'étant déroulée devant ses yeux. Il était certain d'avoir pu voir et entendre de la peine venant de l'Homunculus. Plus troublant encore que son changement de comportement, c'était le fait qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom... "Edward", et non "Fullmetal" comme à son habitude jusqu'à présent. Il ne la connaissait pas des masses, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait l'appeler comme ça.

En inspirant un bon coup, Lust appuya légèrement sa paume contre la blessure de Scar, qui saignait légèrement. C'est elle qui brisa la tension palpable.

« J'étais sérieuse, tu sais. »

Alors qu'il sentit la paume froide de la brune contre sa peau brûlante, Scar était déstabilisé. Le sentiment procuré était tel, que sa respiration devient de plus en plus rapide et irrégulière.

« Sérieuse de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche. « Que tu disparaîtras une fois humaine, ou que j'ai réellement besoin de soin ? »

« Aussi sérieuse pour l'une que pour l'autre raison. » Déclara Lust. « Au lieu de tenir à rester avec les Elric, tu aurais largement dû penser à prendre de quoi traiter tes blessures à l'hôtel. Il y avait le nécessaire. »

Silencieusement, Scar baissa son regard pour voir la main de Lust sur sa poitrine : sa jolie paume douce et blanche était colorée rouge de son sang. Il pouvait le voir sous le gant noir de celle-ci : étant donné que ses gants ne recouvraient que le dos et ongles de ses mains - laissant ses paumes nues et visibles.

« Peu importe. Si dieu décide que je vais survivre, ce sera sans. En attendant, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu veux réellement devenir humaine. »

Pendant un moment, Lust ne comptait pas lui répondre, la raison - même pour elle, était plutôt mitigée...

« Je dois avouer que... Je- » Lust-t se coupa elle-même soudainement, un fin sourire triste se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Que j'ai beaucoup de choses à vivre, une fois humaine. Beaucoup trop pour que l'exacte réponse me vient en tête à l'heure actuelle. »

Elle mentait, et ça, même Scar était capable de le lire sur son visage pâle. Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent d'étonnement.

En vérité, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle devenait humaine un jour, elle espérait trouver un sens à son existence pitoyable. En l'espace de quelque temps, elle avait osé espérer que Scar était une partie de la nouvelle -et peut-être même, raison principale de son désir d'humanité... Mais possibilité plutôt rapidement écartée par ce dernier, qui elle le savait désormais, la détestait vraiment.

« Malgré tout... » Reprit Scar d'une humeur un peu fâcheuse. « Je crois surtout que tu as envoyé les deux garçons chercher cette soi-disant eau, dans le but d'être seule avec moi. »

En riant légèrement, Lust retira sa main de la poitrine de Scar et leva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Scar.

« Peut-être bien. Mais non. » Se défendit-elle avec humour. « C'est sans plan machiavélique cette fois, même si je profite tout de même de l'instant présent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime beaucoup d'embêter. »

Scar grogna légèrement à sa réponse, mais il resta plutôt silencieux.

La brune croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, amusée.

« D'ailleurs, je sais que tu ne demandes pas ma présence, mais peut-être pourrais-tu rendre ce voyage moins... Pénible et ennuyant ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Répliqua Scar rapidement.

Lust garda son joli sourire qui devint charmeur alors que ses grands yeux roses - tendaient inconsciement à capturer l'intention des yeux de l'Ishbal plus longtemps. Captant particulièrement son intention, elle laissa une partie de sa volonté cachée tenter de se consommer.

Avec la plus grande délicatesse du monde, elle posa ses deux paumes contre la poitrine de Scar.

Elle dessina de petits motifs déformés sur cette dernière avec son sang, l'étalant comme de la peinture sur une toile blanche.

La poitrine de Scar était si dure, lisse, attrayante. Le bandage autour de son corps n'en avait caché qu'une partie, mais, alors qu'elle caressait la peau chaude sous ses doigts, elle s'est surprise à apprécier le toucher ici. Ses mains remontèrent légèrement, et sa paume entra en contact avec une petite masse de chair, aussi dur que sa poitrine. Le téton de Scar... Elle ne prenait pas la peine de lui répondre par les mots alors qu'elle sentait une chaleur naître dans tout son corps. Un sentiment complètement nouveau, étrange pour elle, mais qui semblait guider ses actes.

Scar ne réagit pas vraiment au début, se perdant juste dans ses yeux, quand soudain, il ressentit les caresses des mains de Lust sur sa poitrine, étrangement agréables et douces. Tandis que les paumes de la créature semblaient être devenues chaudes, sans leur nature froide habituelle.

À cet instant, Lust n'avait qu'une envie : plonger ses lèvres sur celles de Scar, en collant son corps contre le sien. De laisser ses nouvelles émotions la guider, ainsi que s'assouvir rapidement - car devenant trop difficiles à porter, et ce, pendant que sa poitrine semblait prendre feu intérieurement. C'était effrayant.

« Non... » Murmura Lust à elle-même.

Alors qu'inconsciemment, elle approchait son visage près de celui de l'homme, si proche que son souffle chaud lui faisait perdre certaines notions comme le temps.

« Non... »

Même Scar semblait absorbé, comme ailleurs et loin d'elle à la fois, le corps tout entier de Lust commençait à trembler par la nécessité d'être plus proche, d'en avoir plus de lui.

''Est-ce ça... La luxure, mon désir maladif et maudit ? Un désir... Le désir ? Ce sentiment qui consomme mon corps comme mes actes et fait brûler mon sang ?''

Tourmentée par ses émotions nouvelles, ainsi que la peur de porter le nom d'un péché à raison - avant que ses lèvres n'atteignirent celles de l'homme qu'elle souhaite, Lust s'interrompue. La crainte plus grande encore que le désir.

Au même instant, Scar, figé, sortit de son regard perçant lorsque qu'elle s'éloigna de lui et cessa ses caresses. Lorsqu'il immergea enfin, immédiatement son regard se posa sur la brune. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Elle était assise, visiblement tout aussi troublée que Scar, si ce n'est plus que lui. Elle était énervée même - à en juger par ses dents visibles derrière ses lèvres tremblantes et ses sourcils froncés.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle posait ses mains dans l'herbe fraîche devant ses genoux et ne la serre à poings fermés.

« Tu peux commencer par être moins austère. » Dit finalement Lust pour sa précédente question, méprisante, mais avec une voix légèrement troublée en regardant ses propres poings, tête baissée. « Et dire que c'est moi qui ne possède pas d'âme, mais toi qui es aussi dédaigneux. Ça me dégoûte. »

Suite à ses paroles et à la précédente proximité de la créature près de lui, Scar sentit la colère monter en lui à la réalisation. Il n'avait pu réagir, elle l'avait comme envoûté une fois de plus... Alors qu'il avait entièrement perdu le contrôle de son corps. Il avait laissé ce péché... Cette créature folle et méprisable, le tenter, il avait même apprécié. Combien de temps encore pouvait-il résister à ce désir ? Cette apparence qu'elle avait. Il semblait se perdre de plus en plus et abandonner toute raison face à elle.

Il s'apprêtait à parler pour lui répondre, mais elle le fit avant lui d'une voix impitoyable :

« Je te déteste aussi quelque part. Je ressens certaines émotions moi aussi, et j'ai beaucoup de colère envers le cas intraitable que tu es. Te regarder est parfois si.. Si difficile. »

Lust ne mentait pas cette fois, ce qu'elle ressentait... Ou plutôt ce qu'elle pensait ressentir pour lui, n'avait rien de "normal". C'était beaucoup trop fort et d'une manière inexplicable : semblant l'induire au péché auquel elle aurait dû vouer - depuis longtemps, son existence toute entière, en son nom et ses courbes faites spécifiquement pour.

Mais Lust ne voulait pas accepter ça. Elle avait toujours pensé différemment de tous les autres Homunculus et leurs six péchés. Elle avait toujours agi d'une manière différente, ne voulant pas accepter d'être perçue comme un simple monstre. Jamais elle n'avait pu ressentir le moindre intérêt charnelle pour quiconque. Tout ceci lui était inconnu... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

C'était effrayant pour elle - qui souhaitait devenir humaine, de voir son nom maudit tenter de prendre le contrôle de son être. De le faire alors qu'elle était si près de réussir le but de toute sa création.

« Ah oui ? Heureux d'apprendre que c'est réciproque. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Homunculus, de toute façon. » Se moqua Scar, sans humour.

Sans tarder, Lust leva lentement son visage et ses yeux furieux vers lui. À ce moment, il remarqua qu'une fois de plus, la couleur lavande, proche du rose des yeux de Lust, avait laissé sa place à une couleur plus terne, avec de léger reflets de rouge, plus flamboyant.

Une envie la saisie lorsqu'elle lança un rapide regard au sang sur ses mains.

Le regard accaparé par une colère intérieure, un rictus malsain déformant ses joues apparu chez l'Homunculus femelle. Il était difficile de l'énerver avait... Mais depuis qu'elle ressentait certaines choses, elle était déstabilisée, et semblait laisser des instincts primaires dicter ses actes.

Elle releva ses mains en face d'elle et fait craquer ses doigts en bougeant ses derniers d'une manière démente. Ses doigts craquaient à chaque mouvement crispé.

« D'ailleurs, si tu disparais, le balafré... Je suis certaine que personne ne va te regretter, toi non plus. Ce qui nous fait un point en commun. »

Ce côté de Lust ne faisait pas d'elle une humaine, au contraire, il montrait encore plus le visage du mal... Celui que Scar semblait voir - caché derrière un masque : le visage de sa défunte aimée. Pensée qui l'énervait, alors qu'un spasme de douleur enflamma sa poitrine à nouveau, le forçant à fermer les yeux et serrer la mâchoire

"Et tu penses peut-être qu'agir comme ça fera de toi une humaine ?" Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

« Hein ? ... »

L'état actuel de l'homme à la cicatrice calma Lust légèrement.

Alors qu'elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux - à genoux sur le sol près de lui, elle sentit quelque chose de froid et dur se presser contre l'arrière de son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Murmura-t-elle un peu alertée, mais l'Homunculus ne termina pas la suite de sa phrase lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement le visage...

Pour voir qu'une arme à feu était pressée contre la tête de Scar, tout comme une autre - sur la sienne visiblement.


	4. Les chiens errants

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu laisser cela leur arriver ? Des années à traquer le moindre humain, la moindre présence. Tout être que Dante pouvait lui demander - même chimère, ne pouvait se cacher bien longtemps d'elle. Lust était le prédateur... À sa vue, même le puissant Greed, s'était enfui.

Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Pouvait-elle vraiment penser qu'elle avait l'air aussi redoutable qu'auparavant ? Non. En plus de cela, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Une arme était pressée contre sa tête. Si ce n'était que ça, tout irait pour le mieux. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, même pas la mort après tout. Mais pas Scar... Pas lui : il n'était qu'un humain, un humain visé, tout comme elle. Seule différence : il pouvait mourir.

Alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur lui, Scar la regarda à son tour. Lust supposa que les traits de son propre visage pouvaient la trahir – qu'ils dévoilaient un nouveau sentiment qu'elle venait d'apprendre : l'appréhension.

Scar et elle, se regardèrent. Elle était toujours assise - à genoux, face à lui, et pouvait encore ressentir cette proximité particulière.

Pendant qu'il souffrait, le visage trempé de sueur, être aussi proche de lui accordait un peu de réconfort à Lust. Bien que c'était absurde, elle le savait bien, mais elle avait encore l'impression de pouvoir le protéger, de prendre une balle pour lui s'il le fallait.

Elle aurait depuis longtemps attaqué en se servant de son corps comme bouclier, si Scar n'avait pas cette arme pressée contre le côté droit de sa tête.

"Je dois agir, ce n'est pas l'homme à la cicatrice qui peut tenter quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a que moi. Je dois les tuer." Se dit-elle.

Lâchant le regard soutenu de Scar, Lust décida d'enfin diriger ses yeux lavande autour d'elle, sans tourner le visage – pour y regarder ses agresseurs. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ils étaient 6 ou 7, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre... Peut-être y en avait-il également d'autres derrière elle – en plus de celui dont elle avait conscience, et qui la tenait déjà en joue.

Elle vu des bandits. Tous portaient des capes brunes : cela lui fit immédiatement penser qu'il s'agissait du même groupe que celui qu'elle avait tué tout à l'heure.

"Bon sang... Elle commence bien ma journée à servir de garde du corps... C'est ridicule." Elle pensait fort, mais ne prononça jamais ses mots.

Avec amusement, se sentant probablement en sécurité - au vu de leur nombre et de la situation, l'homme derrière son dos cogna légèrement la tête de Lust avec la pointe de son arme. Elle supposa que ça l'amusait, car il s'est ensuite mis à répéter ses gestes à plusieurs reprises : prenant plaisir à pousser sa tête à chaque fois.

"Du sang sur les mains et un homme blessé qui ne tient plus debout ? Ce n'est pas ton jour, ma petite." Se moqua-t-il d'elle.

Aux mots de l'homme, Lust tenta de garder ses yeux sur Scar qui restait silencieux.

Son silence ne l'aidait pas cependant, elle pouvait voir sur son visage cicatrisé, une colère immense menacer d'exploser. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas un homme impressionnable : ces bandits ne pouvaient pas l'effrayer, au contraire, ils allaient mettre le feu à la poudre.

"Non... Je crois également qu'il ne s'agit pas là, de mon meilleur jour. Mais pas du pire non plus, je vous rassure." Dit finalement Lust, en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est vrai, ce n'était pas un bon moment, mais grâce aux Elric, elle était à deux doigts d'atteindre son but : devenir humaine après des années d'espérance, donc bien sûr, ça pourrait être pire.

Le bandit ria. Il colla le canon de l'arme contre le bas du crâne de la brune, puis ses rires furent imités par ses congénères autour d'eux :

"Nous verrons ça, ma jolie. Pour ce que vous avez fait à notre ami, c'est notre chef qui décidera de votre sort."

Les yeux de Lust s'ouvrir une seconde d'étonnement, avant de se plisser :

"Son ami ? Bien sûr. Cet homme que j'ai tué. Toute cette mise en scène à cause de cet ahuri ? Le cadavre encore chaud a dû être retrouvé. C'est amusant que ces hommes - sans honneur, savent agir pour les leurs." Pensait-elle. Une partie d'elle avait envie d'en rire, mais elle se calma, préférant lui répondre :

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous sommes responsables de ce qui est arrivé à votre ami, au juste ?"

Sa voix était calme, ses yeux restèrent voués à Scar qui, lui, combattait pour garder les siens ouverts. Sa santé devenait plutôt alarmante, donnant envie à Lust de l'aider même si elle ne pouvait rien faire. Non, elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout, sans risquer de leur faire tirer dessus. Elle serra ses poings contre l'herbe - de chaque côté de ses genoux :

"Je peux m'en sortir si je tente quelque chose, mais toi non..." Elle espérait silencieusement qu'il arrive à lire ces mots aux travers de ses yeux. "Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont les reflets d'un état d'âme ? Je sais que je n'ai pas d'âme, mais peut-il tout de même lire mon esprit ? Je le souhaite réellement."

Oui, elle souhaitait d'autant plus que ces bandits disparaissent quand elle commença à ressentir l'arme pressée contre son crâne, descendre doucement à son cou. Le toucher froid du métal était aussi désagréable que le regard de celui qui portait cette arme : alors qu'il utilisait une de ses mains pour pousser les cheveux de Lust sur le côté, révélant sa peau pâle.

"Ce serait bien que tu te tournes pour que je puisse voir ton visage. Peut-être que le chef pourrait se révéler... Clément, avec une jolie femme."

Ses paroles étaient destinées à Lust, et n'avaient rien de clémentes. Il colla sa poitrine contre son dos – déplaçant son bras autour d'elle pour placer son arme sous mon menton. Lust détestait les idées qui traversaient l'esprit de cet homme, mais elle resta calme malgré tout.

L'homme le remarqua et pour la faire réagir, il commença à caresser son épaule après avoir relâché ses cheveux noirs. L'effet de sa paume crasseuse et rugueuse sur son épaule nue, faisait amèrement regretter à Lust de porter une robe à décolleté et aux épaules non couvertes – en plus d'envoyer un frisson très désagréable de dégoût dans tout son corps. Elle détestait être touchée. Chaque fois qu'un humain la touchait, elle pouvait ressentir que les intentions de cet humain étaient "sales," selon sa perception, et celui-ci n'était pas différent.

Scar remarqua le gène de Lust : il vit son visage se crisper, et l'entendit grogner. Scar pouvait décrire le visage de Lust comme étant composé d'un trait unique d'émotions purement négatives, bien loin de cette expression neutre - voire moqueuse qu'elle savait montrer en temps normal. C'était comme voir une personne bafouée, venant d'insister à un crime odieux.

Scar s'énerva. "De quel droit tu la touches ? De quel putain de droit tu poses tes mains sur elle ?!" Pensa-t-il en grognant.

À deux doigts de le hurler, il tenta de se lever par la rage. Mais il n'en avait pas la force : le seul geste qu'il tenta le fit retomber de douleur. Immédiatement, il tenta de nouveau de se lever, mais l'un des bandits, le frappa d'une droite au visage, le faisant aussitôt retombé dos à l'arbre :

"Tu bouges encore une fois et je te fais sauter la cervelle !" Hurla l'agresseur au blessé.

Scar était en très mauvais état. Après avoir encaissé le coup, Lust, étonnée, remarqua que sa blessure s'était mise à saigner d'avantage.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle oublia même la main dégoûtante de l'homme sur sa peau crémeuse. Un sentiment étrange lui dérobait les pensées, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi : elle avait la sensation qu'elles étaient enflammées.

Les bouts de ses doigts commencèrent à trembler suite à la scène s'étant déroulée devant elle. Elle avait tellement envie de tuer ce salaud qui avait frappé Scar... Le découper et décrocher chacun de ses membres.

La colère commençait à la gagner, elle ne pouvait que la laisser monter, comment pouvait-elle l'arrêter ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent sous une colère nouvelle, ses paupières semblaient trembler alors que sa mâchoire se serra – montrant légérement ses deux canines. Comme une louve menaçant de mordre, une question supplémentaire en tête :

Comment ces sales humains pouvaient-ils bien arriver à lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses ? Était-ce seulement de la colère, ou bien un étrange mélange de colère avec de la honte ?

Elle n'avait pas le temps de méditer sur la réponse : le bandit derrière elle attrapa son épaule et la releva brusquement, la tenant fermement à lui - pendant que le canon de son arme s'enfonça sous mon menton – plus qu'avant.

"Vous allez regretter de poser vos sales pattes sur moi..." Dit Lust entre ses dents, mais d'une façon bien audible.

"Je pose mes mains où je veux. Sur ta jolie petite gueule, et même sur tes fesses. Mais je pense que je vais laisser ce plaisir au chef. Si je commence avec une femme, je ne m'arrête plus, et le chef, il n'aime pas passer second. Il veut une femme propre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

La mine dépitée, passablement écoeurée, Lust pouvait l'entendre lui murmurer ces choses à l'oreille, alors qu'il semblait narguer Scar du regard, puis il reprit :

"Où sont vos amis ? Je crois que vous étiez plus que cela."

"Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler. Nous ne sommes que deux." Répondit-elle rapidement.

Malheureusement, sa réponse était sûrement trop rapide, car le bandit ne semblait pas le croire - ou alors il savait vraiment qu'ils étaient quatre. Lust connaissait leur piège, visant à leur faire avouer par eux-mêmes ce qu'ils voulaient entendre en entamant une discussion. Elle le savait pour l'avoir pratiqué elle-même : la manipulation.

Elle espérait au moins, juste que les deux Elric ne reviendraient pas maintenant. Elle devait faire en sorte d'éloigner ces hommes, et ce avant leur retour, ainsi que changer de discussion :

"C'est pourtant vrai, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous. D'ailleurs, j'aime l'idée de pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble votre chef. Est-il seulement bel homme ? J'aime les hommes forts."

Oh oui, sa question consterna Scar : il la regarda avec un air désabusé.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette mine crachant du dégoût, mais elle essaya de faire ce qu'elle pouvait avec ce qu'elle avait... C'est-à-dire, profiter de la naïveté des hommes. Et par naïveté, elle entendait par-là profiter de leurs bas instincts de mâles en manque de chaire chaude. Elle savait qu'ils n'oseraient pas la toucher, du moins pas s'ils avaient vraiment l'idée de l'amener à leur chef - comme les bons toutous qu'ils semblaient êtres.

Elle pouvait les imaginer offrir son corps pour satisfaire les bons plaisirs, d'un être répugnant, attendant ensuite un os à mâcher [ce qu'il pourrait possiblement restait d'elle] comme récompense... Pauvres idiots.

"Beau ? Il n'est pas beau : il est affreux ! Et il est balafré comme pas deux !" Annonça le bandit en éclatant de rire. "Mais nous allons t'y conduire, bien sûr !"

"Les hommes balafrés ont un certain charme..." Répondit Lust, regardant Scar durant le moment.

Était-elle sincère ? Scar ne le savait pas, et la question ne dura guère : il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

Voyant le petit échange de regard entre Lust et Scar, un autre bandit apporta son grain de sel :

"Faut croire qu'elle dit la vérité la p'tite chatte... Il est bien amoché ce gars qui est avec elle." Dit-il en voyant la cicatrice sur le front de l'Ishbal. "C'est peut-être vrai qu'elle aime les grosses balafres. Ha ha ha. Moi aussi j'ai un bon paquets de cicatrices, j'veux bien lui montrer d'près."

"..."

Alors qu'elle ne quittait toujours pas le regard de Scar, il pouvait voir un dégoût tirer les lèvres de Lust. Il comprit qu'elle tentait de les amadouer d'une certaine façon, mais ne s'en réjouissait pas.

Scar essaya de se lever, s'appuyant de son bras, sous le regard des hommes. Si seulement il pouvait trouver la force de frapper le dernier bandit à avoir parlé, pour lui faire cracher ces dents. Scar y mit de l'effort sans aucune peur – même en sachant que les bandits avaient tous une arme pointée en sa direction.

"Que fait-il ? Est-il fou ? Si ce n'est se faire mitrailler, je ne vois pas l'utilité pour lui de tenter quoi que se soit..." Songeait Lust en le regardant. Malgré ça, soucieuse, et sans réfléchir, elle fit un pas vers lui : pour le tenir ou... Elle ne savait pas elle-même.

Mais à peine un seul mouvement fait, l'homme tenant son bras tira la jeune créature brusquement en arrière – puis il parla d'une voix tout autant brusque :

"Pas si vite, tu as un rendez-vous, tu te souviens ? Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on détruise un si joli corps en le triblant de balles, car tu auras fait la maligne, hein ? Cribler de balles, oui. C'est pas parce que tu belle que tu as le droit de faire la maligne, ma petite."

"Bien sûr que non... Ma beauté, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je suis sûre que votre chef saura apprécier ma venue. Et qu'il ne m'agressera pas en pointant une arme contre moi."

Lust mentait, car leur dirigeant était sûrement pire encore, mais quelle importance ? Si elle arrivait à leur faire relâcher l'homme blessé, ils pouvaient l'emmener où ils voulaient : avec elle seule, ces bandits allaient signer leur arrêt de mort.

"J'aime les dames qui savent ce qu'elles veulent. Cela rend les moments où elles se soumettent encore meilleurs." Répliqua-t-il.

Sur ses mots, le bandit tire de nouveau Lust en commençant à marcher, forçant la créature à le suivre - puis, il augmenta la pression de son arme sous mon menton.

"Qu'allez-vous faire de mon ami ? Il est blessé." Demanda-elle d'un air calme, bien qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter : Scar était désormais derrière elle alors qu'elle était obligée de marcher, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait derrière son dos.

Seulement, la réponse qu'elle entendit était plutôt réconfortante :

"On le laisse ici. Avec le sang qu'il perd, il va sûrement crever comme un chien et nourrir les bêtes sauvages. On va pas s'encombrer avec son cadavre. Savoir que ce chien est en train de crever doucement sera plus satisfaisant que juste le tuer directement."

C'était parfait, exactement ce qu'espérait entendre Lust. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ces hommes commencent à marcher pour tous leur trancher la gorge... Ou faire exploser leurs coeurs de ses griffes tranchantes.

Lust resta concentrée, elle entendit le bruit de pas se rapprocher sur le chemin constitué de graviers.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Scar, mais il essaya de frapper l'un des hommes.

Avait-il vraiment aussi peu d'intérêt pour sa vie ? N'avait-il pas deviné qu'elle était en train de le sauver ?

Lust essaya de rester impassible, surtout lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'elle pouvait facilement d'écrire comme un coup renvoyé : Scar n'avait aucune force, il se fit frapper la mâchoire et s'est acculé le dos à l'arbre près duquel ils étaient tous les deux un peu plus tôt. Elle pouvait aussi l'entendre hurler, alors qu'il serra sa poitrine sanglante qui le faisait horriblement souffrir sous des mouvements trop brusques. Scar tomba sur le sol, son dos glissant lourdement contre le bois.

Lust doutait fortement qu'il puisse maintenant tenter quoique ce soit, voyait-il seulement, ou sa vision était trop diminuée par la douleur ? Quelque chose lui dit que sous toute la douleur et la fièvre, Scar était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle pouvait entendre – enfin, les hommes laisser le blessé, et commencer à les suivre. Un sourire large jusqu'à ses joues se dessina – avec une necessité de tuer indéchiffrable parcourant son corps. Lorsque l'homme qui la retenait déplaça son arme sur le côté droit de son cou, elle arriva légèrement à tourner le visage pour voir derrière elle : c'était le moment, le dernier des hommes venait de lâcher Scar et commençait à les suivre.

"Je vais les déchiqueter. Les massacrer."

Discrètement, elle commença à lever sa main légèrement, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à agrandir ses griffes, une voix résonna soudainement : elle l'entendit crier. Cette voix se rapprochait.

Dès lors, le bandit la serra à lui plus fermement et colla son arme à sa tempe.

Là, ils furent à la vue de tous :

Les deux frères Elric en pleine course.

Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils traversaient le chemin devant eux pour foncer avec rapidité de l'autre côté du bois sans s'arrêter.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe...?" Se demanda Lust béa.

Elle vu ensuite – rapidement, un énorme sanglier sortir du bois d'où venaient les deux frères. Un sanglier énorme qui semblait les poursuivre.

Voyant cela, Lust resta légèrement abasourdie... Les bandits aussi : mais en agissant plus rapidement qu'elle. L'un des hommes se tourna pour viser Scar de nouveau, les 4 restants se précipitèrent devant eux : visant déjà avec leurs armes, pour l'y attendre les Elric, qu'elle pouvait encore entendre hurler et crier :

— Dépêche-toi Al !

— Aaaah, mais est-ce qu'on est allés fouiner dans cette direction ?

— La ferme ! Et courrons ! Lust s'en chargera !

L'homme retenant Lust posa une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de les prévenir. Ses traits se sont effondrés. Les muscles de ses bras se son relâchés, tombant de chaque côté de son corps mince.

Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Edward et Alphonse sortirent finalement d'entre les arbres et s'arrêtèrent au milieu du chemin – visiblement. Un Edward essoufflé, reprenait, se penchant en avant, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, respirant à grands coups.

Alphonse lui, s'arrêta juste à ses côtés, et fut le premier à regarder dans la direction des piégés. Les yeux de Lust s'attardaient sur lui et elle commença à voir sa grosse armure trembler :

"Ed... Ed... Ed-Edward ! Hurla-t-il en tremblant. Des bandits ! Scar et Lust sont attaqués par des bandits !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Lust ne pouvait plus rien faire... Ce n'était plus uniquement Scar qui était en danger. Maintenant, c'était au tour des Elric. Les hommes armés en face d'elle ne montrèrent pas une seconde d'hésitation avant de les viser.

Le bandit enleva sa main qui couvrait la bouche de Lust. Les yeux de la brune se fermèrent, elle soupira.

"Je n'ai pas de chance, décidément. Mais alors pas du tout." Se dit-elle à elle-même.

"Les bras en l'air !" Cria l'un des hommes. "Et que je les vois bien !"

Edward se rendit compte de cela et sursauta. Ces enfants étaient bêtes parfois, mais savaient aussi être intelligents : ils firent ce qui leur a été demandé, levant leurs mains en l'air.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Demanda le petit blond, d'un regard froid.

"On va vous livrer à notre chef, suivez-nous sans faire d'histoires. Sinon on vous fait sauter la tête : peu importe que vous êtes des gosses." Lui répond un autre des hommes.

Le regard de Lust croisa celui d'Edward. Elle vu qu'il était nerveux, sans doute voulait-il s'élancer et frapper ces hommes lui aussi.

Mais Lust secoua la tête comme réponse, lui faisant signe du regard pour qu'il regarde derrière son épaule - lui faisant remarquer que Scar était souffrant et dos au mur lui aussi.

"Tu ne dois rien tender. Ce serait dommage que ces hommes gaspillent des balles inutilement, n'est-il pas ?" Dit Lust à Ed.

La situation était peut-être critique, mais le calme dont Lust faisait preuve était étrange... Presque rassurant, tant elle semblait ne rien craindre. Si Edward ne la connaissait pas mieux, s'il ne savait pas qu'elle était un Homunculus privé d'âme, il aurait juré que toute situation ne pouvait la terrifier. Si maîtresse d'elle-même, le regard impénétrable parfois. Peut-être était-ce juste car elle ne pouvait pas mourir... Pourtant, Ed lui-même était en danger, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il savait qu'elle pourrait perdre sa chance de devenir humaine : et pourtant cela ne semblait pas la distraire plus que ça.

Une voix retentit, soudainement.

"Merde!"

Le gars qui retenait Lust la relâcha pour lui mettre un coup de latte en pleine figure. Son visage se tourna sous la force, elle sentit sa joue lui brûler horriblement. Le bandit l'ayant frappé, furieux, la regarda avant de s'écrier :

"Tu as osé me mentir... J'en étais sûr ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, sale garce ! J'ai horreur qu'on me cache des choses."

Lust savait qu'il voulait l'effrayer, le ton de sa voix lui en dit clairement assez. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Non. Ne branchant pas, elle le regarda - ne lâchant pas ses yeux.

Un moment, elle supposa que son regard dérangea l'homme violent. La couleur de ses yeux d'une étrange couleur lavande y était pour beaucoup.

Contre sa volonté, l'agissement silencieux de Lust ne fit qu'accroître la colère de l'agresseur.

Il s'élança vers elle et la frappa de nouveau. Cette fois, c'est son poing fermé qui s'est cogné contre sa mâchoire. La force du coup était telle que le corps léger de Lust, fut projeté sur le sol, où elle s'écrasa douloureusement sur les morceaux de roches composant une partie du chemin.

"Bon sang."

Voyant cela, avec colère, Edward commença à courir vers la direction de Lust.

Un des hommes lui tira dessus, mais eratant son tire : Edward en profita pour le frapper de son poing d'acier – en pleine mâchoire. L'homme cogné fut projeté à son tour, comme ce fut le cas de Lust.

Malheureusement, le petit blond hurla soudainement de douleur.

Une balle tirée par un autre des scélérats est venue se creuser dans la chair de son bras gauche. Comble de malchance... Il aurait été préférable que ce soit dans son auto-mail en acier.

L'homme ayant tiré, ne se fit pas prier : après avoir touché le blond, il le rejoint et le frappa dans le ventre, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol. Il lui pointa aussitôt son fusil sur la tête.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Alphonse d'agir, quelqu'un hurla pour lui :

"Toi ! Tu vas te tourner et commencer à marcher, au moindre faux pas – on bute la blondinette et le mec à la peau mâte, ainsi que ta sale gueule !"

Toujours au sol, le côté du visage contre la crasse, Lust se releva légèrement en s'appuyant sur un bras.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait frapper si fort. Ne devait-il pas m'emmenant à son maître ? Me fracasser la machoire n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante. Cet homme est probablement le couteau le moins affuté du tiroir." Se dit-elle.

Le salaud lui avait défoncé la mâchoire : elle ne tenait plus correctement et tombait légèrement. Lust apporta son menton entre sa main libre pour aider sa bouche à se fermer : ce n'était pas tellement un problème – elle était déjà en train de se rétablir comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il y avait d'autres problèmes plus graves...

Fullmetal venait d'être blessé.

"J'ai échoué... Comment sauver ces enfants maintenant ? Perdre l'Ishbal c'est une chose... Mais perdre également Edward et Alphonse, les deux alchimistes qui doivent m'aider à récupérer mon âme ? Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Non, je ne veux perdre ni l'homme ni ces enfants." Pensa-t-elle. "Je vais les tuer... Ils finiront par baisser leur garde... Mais qu'en est-il des blessés ? Comment les soigner ?"

"Debout. Dernière chance. Le premier qui fait le malin apporte la mort aux trois autres." Annonça la brute ayant frappé Lust, s'adressant autant à elle qu'à Edward.

N'ayant pas le choix, Lust et le blond se relevèrent tous les deux.

Edward souffrait, elle le voyait bien : le visage de l'alchimiste était couvert de sueur, alors qu'il maintenait son bras blessé.

Le sang coulait jusqu'au sol. Scar & lui-même devaient vite avoir des soins.

"Permettez-moi de soigner les blessés." Lust demanda. "On vous suivra sans opposer la moindre résistance. Dans leur état, ils risquent de ne pas survivre."

Au moins Lust s'est dit qu'elle aurait essayé, même si elle s'attendait déjà à la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir :

"Pas question. S'ils ne peuvent pas suivre, alors ils crèvent. Dans tous les cas, ils feraient mieux de se bouger."

Après qu'il ait terminé sa petite annonce non-amicale, le bandit fit signe à l'homme - visant Scar, de le laisser : il était inconscient désormais, allongé sur le sol. La poitrine entièrement - si ce n'était presque, recouverte de sang, jusqu'à ses hanches où il s'était propagé.

Lust remarqua l'état de Scar, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas son corps meurtri.

Elle sentit les muscles de ses bras céder, comme s'ils étaient trop lourds à porter. Des pensées sinistres mais silencieuses en tête :

"Il va mourir ? C'est ça son destin ? Mourir seul dans ce bois horrible, succombant à des blessures qui avaient été soignées avant d'être encore plus aggravées ? Non, je ne veux pas, ça ne doit pas finir comme cela... Cet homme sait des choses sur moi-même, ainsi que sur mon passé - que j'ignore. Des choses que j'ai besoin de savoir. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir. Encore moins avant de m'avoir parlé de celle fille qui me ressemble tant."

Le corps de Lust commença à trembler légèrement. Elle ne ressentait plus ses muscles.

"Il est le seul à connaitre mon passé. Il n'a guère le droit de me priver de la connaissance. Je ne veux plus vive avec les doutes."

Elle avait la sensation de perdre le contrôle de son corps.

La voix d'Alphonse cria le péché qu'était son nom : Lust ne l'entendit pas.

Elle avait l'impression étrange que le monde entier défilait au ralenti autour d'elle.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le visage de la jeune femme de ses flash-backs se dessinait devant ses yeux.

"Qui est-elle vraiment ? Moi, où je ne suis-je que son ombre ?"

Le doute ne devait pas être, pourtant il était là à chaque instant, chaque seconde de sa vie. Elle l'avait oublié un temps, avant qu'il ne l'a rattrape avec plus de force que même elle, n'aurait jamais. Peut-être que le Dante avait raison, et qu'un homunculus ne devrait se souvenir de rien.

Quand le visage de l'inconnue disparu de sa vision, il laissa sa place à la mine pâle de Scar devant-elle.

Les hommes commencèrent à marcher alors qu'Edward et Alphonse étaient bousculés par les bandits, les obligeant à avancer - tout en les gardant sous leur viseur. Dans son état blessé, et surtout ciblé, il était trop dangereux pour Ed de tenter l'utilisation de l'alchimie.

Mais Lust ne remarqua rien, elle restait vouée à l'homme mourant : celui qui mourrait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Comme-ci chaque goutte de sang qui tombait, tâchant le vert sur le sol, était une partie de son âme qui s'écroulait.

Une âme que Lust voulait, et surtout, devait découvrir.

"Dépêche-toi, je n'aime pas me répéter." Ordonna une voix à elle.

Dans son étrange état, Lust n'entendit pas non plus cette voix derrière son dos. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais – sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes commencèrent à bouger seules.

Elle se dirigea vers Scar, murmurant des mots inaudibles pour les autres :

"Je veux l'aider, l'empêcher de partir si c'est ce qu'il compte faire. Il n'a pas le droit de partir, n'est-ce pas ? Pas avant de m'avoir aidée à me comprendre. Non, il ne peut pas. S'il succombe à la mort, je ne peux l'y rejoindre : celle-ci m'est juste refusée, même en désirant la mort, je ne peux l'obtenir aussi facilement... Je ne sais même pas quel endroit attend une créature comme moi après la mort."

Elle était à quelques pas de Scar désormais. Elle n'entendait pas la présence qui arrivait à elle. Ses genoux se sont pliés doucement : elle voulait juste être près de "lui". Déplaçant ensuite sa main à la joue de Scar, doucement, elle le caressa, sentant la chaleur anormalement inquiétante contre sa paume.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. J'ai besoin de toi..."

Elle murmura ses mots, pas sûre qu'ils soient vraiment audibles.

Ses pensées torturées par sa vision d'un corps presque mourant, quelque chose a alors attrapé les bras de Lust. Deux grandes mains se posèrent sur elle, capturant ses bras pour la soulever avec force.

Elle n'arrivait pas à opposer la moindre résistance.

"Je vais revenir. M'entends-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit de partir... Ne me laisse pas !"

Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était tirée loin de Scar, dans une panique inattendue. Ces mots prononcés, sa vision entière devint floue : puis des images d'une autre époque se sont mises à défiler devant ses yeux.

Des images du passé de Lust. Ou de la femme qu'elle devait remplacer, elle n'était pas sûre de sa réelle identité...

Pour Lust, ce qu'elle ressentait à présent, était horrible : elle avait mal, des douleurs s'en sont prises à son esprit : elle avait tout bonnement l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser de l'intérieur.

Cet homme dont elle ignorait le nom – ainsi qu'un sosie aux cheveux châtains et à la peau mâte à ses côtés. L'homme tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras, la suppliant de « rester avec lui ». Mais elle était malade, Lust le savait. Elle était condamnée à mourir, raison pour laquelle elle était là. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait lui répondre : n'ayant pas la force d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

"Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas... Je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas!" Criait-il, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"Je veux que ça s'arrête, je n'en peux plus. Ces images... Elles sont trop difficiles à supporter." La tête de Lust devenue trop lourde.

Alors qu'un des bandits la tira à lui - l'éloignant encore plus de Scar, les visions : que ce soit du présent ou du passé - s'arrêtèrent subitement. Les images n'étaient plus, les yeux de Lust ne voyaient plus – ils commencèrent à se fermer.

Doucement, alors que les yeux de la créature se posèrent sur l'homme au sol une dernière fois – le corps tout entier de Lust s'est mit à la lâcher. L'homme armé, remarqua le changement l'opérant - puis il la relâcha et elle tomba sur le sol.

Lust ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, juste l'obscurité alors que ses yeux se sont fermés complètement.

"Les humains se demandent-ils tous où ils iront après leur mort ? Les pêcheurs, seront-ils pardonnés par un dieu, qu'importe soit-il ?

J'ai passé des années à faire la rencontre de gens ne croyons en rien d'autre que ce qu'ils voyaient. D'autres années avec des personnes priant des dieux, parfois différents - selon les religions...

Moi, je ne sais pas en qui croire. Si j'étais d'Ishbal, pourquoi, le dieu de ce peuple m'aurait-il abandonnée à mon sort ? Je ne demande qu'à croire en quelque chose.

Même s'il n'y a rien, même s'il faut vivre en attendant de rejoindre un être qui n'existe pas, cela offre une envie de vivre sa vie entièrement sans peur ni questionnement.

Il est possible que les humains se soient eux-mêmes voués à des cultes pour se rassurer, se permettant ainsi de ne pas être des proies aux doutes. Se disant qu'ils pourront rejoindre leurs défunts dans un monde meilleur où tout se révélerait mieux : vie éternelle, santé et que sais-je encore...

Ce qui me revient le plus cependant, c'est le concept de l'âme. Ce qu'ils en pensent.

Une personne décède et son âme est censée quitter son corps, trouvant ainsi la libération "ailleurs". Alors que le corps lui, ne quitte pas le monde où la personne est morte - il se décompose, mais reste présent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Malheureusement, l'âme partie, le corps est vide, il n'a plus rien et ne devient que de la matière vouée à disparaître. Matière que toute alchimie peut modifier ou décomposer.

Moi alors ? Je n'ai pas d'âme, mais mon corps et mes gestes sont les miens... Je suis consciente tout en pouvant ressentir la douleur - qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique. Qui suis-je ? Où plutôt, que suis-je ? Si je perds la vie un jour, qu'est-ce qui m'attendra... Est-ce l'endroit où toutes les âmes et tous les esprits se rejoignent ou bien, le néant ?

Je n'en peux plus d'errer comme un spectre. Non, je n'en peux plus, je veux être humaine. Je veux que les gens m'aiment comme ils pouvaient aimer la femme que je remplace. Je veux recevoir ce qu'elle avait. Ne plus douter. C'est mon désir le plus cher. Savoir ce que ça fait. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin d'être humaine.

Pour être aimée, véritablement,

Il faut avoir une place dans ce monde.

Mais qui ? Qui voudrait d'une créature comme moi, une silhouette froide sans âme ?

Le corps de Lust était frêle, elle avait l'impression de flotter. Est-ce qu'elle avait encore des visions ?

Quelques secondes étaient nécessaires après s'être posé cette question – avant qu'elle essaie d'ouvrir ses paupières, lourdes, tremblantes.

Ouvrant les yeux, des silhouettes et couleurs prenaient formes peu à peu – alors que son corps se déplaçait.

Non, il ne se déplaçait pas tout seul, elle ne le faisait pas elle-même : quelqu'un la portait – son ventre était posé contre l'épaule d'un individu, ses deux bras tombant de chaque côté de sa tête.

Lust réalisa qu'elle s'était vraisemblablement évanouie. Elle immergea radicalement en quelques secondes - lorsqu'une voix appela son nom dans un murmure.

"Lust... Tu es réveillée ? Ça va mieux ?"

Elle a rapidement reconnu la voix d'Alphonse Elric, si bien qu'elle leva la tête – qui lui semblait plus lourde que d'habitude, pour le regarder.

Al et Fullmetal se trouvaient tous les deux derrière le 'type' qui traînait Lust en le portant comme un sac. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient tous les deux les mains liées par des cordes, en plus, ils étaient attachés d'une façon leur empêchant de frapper des mains, ou de toucher quelque chose avec leurs paumes : difficile d'utiliser l'alchimie dans ces conditions ; dommage, ils auraient pu surprendre les hommes. Les deux bandits prenaient la désagréable habitude de cogner de temps à autre le canon de leurs fusils contre leurs dos – pour les pousser à marcher plus vite.

"Oh, non..." Souffla Lust, alors que certains souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé lui revenaient.

"On doit rester calmes, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire... Pour l'instant." Répondit Edward.

Lust resta silencieuse un moment, entrant dans une réflexion avec elle-même :

"Rester calme, moi ? Ne le suis-je pas déjà ? Pour quelqu'un qui est à une balle près de perdre le but de toute son existence... Je suis étrangement calme même ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'idée de tuer qui me manque." Elle gardait sa tête relevée pour regarder les Elric, mais les bouts de ses doigts se mettaient à gesticuler dans le vide. "Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Je me souviens de ces bandits, de l'attaque dans ces bois, mais il manque des morceaux..."

Une sensation très étrange dérangeait Lust, la poussant à regarder autour d'elle – du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour une réponse.

Scar.

Il n'était pas ici. Non, Scar n'était nulle part où être vu... Où était-il ? Il était inconscient et blessé, Lust s'en rappelait.

"Où est Scar ?! Je ne le vois pas... Fullmetal, réponds-moi !" S'écria-t-elle à ce dernier, l'image de l'homme disparu, en tête.

"Chut, Lust... Du calme, on en parlera plus tard..." Chuchota Ed l'air énervé et grimaçant.

Lust frappa légèrement le dos de celui qui la tenait :

"Non ! Je dois le soigner, il est blessé !"

Grâce au ton hurlant, le bandit contre lequel la jeune femme était apposée, prit conscience qu'elle était revenue à elle.

Il la secoua soudainement et lui hurla dessus l'air menaçant :

"Ferme ta gueule ! Ou j'te jette par-dessus mon épaule, tu vas rien comprendre !"

Bien sûr... Par obligation, Lust fit ce qu'il dit. "Sinon ils tueront Fullmetal, et sûrement Alphonse aussi. Et s'ils le font, alors je n'ai plus rien. Condamnée à errer pour toujours. J'ai abandonné Dante pour eux, pas question de les perdre maintenant." Lust était dès lors crispée, ses yeux se fermant dans l'exaspération. "Je vais nous sortir d'ici, ensuite, on s'occupera de Scar. Mais... Est-il mort ? Ou est-ce que j'ai dramatisé les choses dans mes souvenirs ? Je ne suis plus sûre de rien, mais je refuse de croire qu'il est mort. Il a trop subit pour mourir finalement contre des bandits de rien... Ces hommes ne sont que des lâches, Scar ne l'est pas."

Toujours maintenue sur l'épaule de l'homme qui continuait sa marche, Lust laissa sa tête tomber dans la défaite. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, juste dormir pour lutter contre le temps, si seulement elle pouvait le faire. Pourtant, Lust songeait déjà à une méthode pour les sortir de ce pétrin.

Après un moment de réflexion, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres mauves de l'Homunculus.

Après un certain temps de marche, Lust supposa qu'il n'y avait que quelques minutes passées depuis son réveil – mais semblant extrêmement lentes.

Ils arrivèrent à destination.

"On est arrivés. Ouvrez les portes !" Hurla le gars qui portait Lust.

Lust eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que ce dernier la laissa tomber au sol – sans prévenir. Ce fût presque douloureux (mais elle avait connu pire), face contre sol, joue dans la boue.

Lust se rendit ainsi compte qu'ils étaient loin du chemin de graviers - et qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans cette saleté de forêt dense. L'humidité dans la terre boueuse de l'endroit le lui prouvait... Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre à cause de la forte végétation, c'est à peine si quelques rayons de lumière pouvaient se faufiler entre les feuillages des arbres hauts.

"Lust, ça va ?" Demanda Alphonse.

Ce dernier posa un genou au sol à côté de la brune. Sa grande armure imposante semblait être là, à vouloir dissuader les bandits d'approcher...

"Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air aussi faible et sans défense, soudainement ? Non, je refuse." Pensa Lust. Elle se releva pour s'asseoir sur les fesses, un sourire fin aux lèvres, mais néanmoins narquois.

"Je vais bien. Je vais très bien même. Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre."

Sa réponse était courte et sa voix basse.

Les bandits lancèrent un regard vers elle, puis un bruit imposant se fit entendre.

En nettoyant la crasse sur sa joue avec le dos de son gant, le regard de Lust se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Une immense barricade faite de bois, haute et plutôt grande se trouvait juste en face d'eux.

Dans les hauteurs, plusieurs mâles montaient la garde. Le bruit lui, venait de l'énorme porte qui était en train de s'ouvrir.

Lust se releva en pestant, puisque la porte - une fois ouverte, dévoila un grand nombre de bandits, des dizaines... Comme protégés dans cet enclos géant qu'ils voulaient faire devenir leur prison.

"En dirait une cage à chien galeux géante." Dit Lust tout bas.

Fullmetal en pensait de même puisqu'elle l'entendit se plaindre :

"Je n'aime pas ça. Tu sers à quoi, Lust? Si tu comptes vraiment devenir humaine, sors-nous de là, bon sang."

"Crois-moi Fullmetal, ce sont eux qui ne vont pas aimer ce qu'ils viennent de me faire." Murmura Lust à Ed en s'approchant de lui. "Faites ce qu'ils disent, je vais vous sortir d'ici. J'ai un plan... Mais avant, j'ai besoin d'entrer dans leur camp."

"Ah oui ? Et je ne vois pas comment ? Tu aurais dû détecter la présence de ces hommes, non ? Elle est où la protection en échange de notre aide ? Si tu la vois, moi, je ne la vois clairement pas ! Tu ne sers à rien."

"Si vous n'étiez pas arrivés comme deux idiots... Poursuivis par une vulgaire bête, ces hommes seraient tous morts... J'étais à deux doigts de tous les tuer... Je venais tout juste de faire en sorte que ces bandits s'éloignent de Scar : ils allaient le tuer."

Les paroles de Lust étaient moins calmes, avec même, un certain dédain : elle savait que Fullmetal disait vrai et qu'elle aurait dû ressentir la présence de ces énergumènes. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas dire que tous ses sens étaient comme troublés.

"Ce que je ressens, ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi." Se dit-elle.

Alphonse se releva rapidement, les hommes derrière Ed et lui-même commencèrent à de nouveau les pousser à avancer.

Voyant cela, Lust suivit de près. Lorsqu'ils sont tous entrés dans cette forteresse faite de bois, les portes se sont refermées.

À l'intérieur, ils ont été poussés à arrêter au centre de cet enclos.

"Cet endroit est répugnant." Pesta Lust avec dégoût.

Il n'y avait que de la boue et de la crasse ici, quelques tentes – plutôt grandes pour uniques habitations, ainsi que l'odeur de sueur nauséabonde de mâles aussi sales que l'endroit.

Un grand nombre de ses bandits s'est regroupé autour de d'eux. Lust devinait leurs regards pleins de désirs vils lorsqu'ils se sont posés sur mon corps. Elle pouvait lire leurs intentions si clairement que cela en était répugnant comme jamais. Ce groupe de personnes était le plus abject qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

L'un des bandits, tira Lust par le bras pour la placer – sans délicatesse, à côté des Elric. Elle se laissa faire.

Le même bandit l'a ensuite relâcher et se mit à parler, à voix haute.

"Berkley, va donc chercher le chef, qu'il voit notre butin. J'suis certain qu'il sera ravi de notre mise sur ce coup-là."

À ces mots, quelques rires se sont fait entendre.

Lust n'aimait pas cette manière qu'ils avaient tous de se moquer d'eux :

"Ils trouvent cela amusant, semble-t-il... Mais je me promets qu'aucun d'eux n'aura ce qu'il veut ce soir. Je tiens toujours les promesses que je me suis faites." Se promit-elle.

Le dénommé Berkley fit ce que l'autre lui a demandé, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, la tente – la plus grande, juste en face des victimes, s'ouvrit.

Un homme en sortit, possédant une sale tête. Oh oui, celui-ci avait le crâne entièrement rasé, alors qu'une grande cicatrice se laissait remarquer dans les poils de sa barbes – noire, mal-rasée. Il n'était pas habillé différemment des autres pions lui léchant les bottes, mais son air et son style de mouvement laissaient clairement comprendre qui était le chef. Sans compter sa musculature qui se devinait facilement - plutôt imposante avec sa grande taille. Le genre d'homme qui pouvait facilement en mettre à terre d'autres.

Près de Lust, Alphonse émit un petit son de surprise.

Edward lui, grogna, une colère vive dans les yeux. Avec son tempérament explosif qu'il avait déjà montré par le passé, facile était de penser pour Lust que l'envie de sauter à la gorge du chef était grande.

"Mais peu importe ce que nous voulant, non ? Nous sommes bloqués, sans issue, des armes toujours pointées vers nous. Dans la tanière des chiens sauvages..." Se dit la brune, dirigeant son regard vers le nouvel arrivant.

Le dit chef s'est arrêté en face de Fullmetal, le regard narguant.

"Tu seras bien dans la mine toi. On a besoin de petits gars pour creuser les plus petits recoins." Dit-il au blond.

Edward vu rouge. "Moi petit ? Moi petit ? Espèce de sac à merde humain... Si tu n'étais pas si bien entouré, je t'aurais fracassé ! Sale crasseux !" Jura-t-il entre ses dents. L'envie de crier le torturait.

Le chef se dirigea vers son frère. "Et toi ? Chouette armure, mais qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière celle-ci ?"

Le regard de l'homme était pénible, le sourire qui s'incrustait sur ses lèvres l'était tout autant.

Il s'approchait trop près d'Alphonse, levant une main pour ouvrir son armure.

"Arrête !" Hurla le garçon à la tignasse blonde. "Ne touche pas mon frère !"

Le garçon réagit plus vite que Lust.

C'est vrai. Il ne devait pas découvrir la pierre philosophale. S'il ouvrait l'armure, il allait vite remarquer que celle-ci ne contenait aucun corps, mais une âme et une lueur rouge surnaturelle.

"Tiens, donc. Et pourquoi pas ?" Répliqua le chef, dardant Ed du regard, soupçonneux. "Vous cachez quoi là-dessous ? J'ai très envie de voir ça."

Les deux garçons se sont mis à paniquer dès que l'homme posa sa main contre l'armure.

Lust regarda la scène du coin de l'oeil, son visage se tournant avec une presque douleur : son corps commença à se raidir même légèrement ; pas question de le laisser poser ses sales pattes sur la pierre.

Elle devait réagir et vite.

"C'est un enfant difforme qui se cache en dessous." Reprit rapidement Lust, faisant remarquer sa présence. "Une vision épouvantable vous y attend si vous l'ouvrez."

En entendant Lust, l'homme tourna son visage vers elle pour la regarder.

"Génial..." Soupira-t-elle. Le sourire que le bandit lui lançait était aussi vil et idiot que ses compères.

"Ooowh, une dame ici. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas la remarquer avant ?"

Sa remarque à énervé Lust, mais d'un autre côté, elle était réjouissante : car Lust allait faire oublier Alphonse.

Par contre, la tentative du bandit de paraître surpris de la présence de la jeune femme était ridiculement sur-jouée Lust savait qu'il l'avait au moins vue en marchant, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment prêté attention à son visage... Les hommes qui posaient les yeux sur elle ne détournaient que rarement le regard en général.

"Et bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais, je suppose." Lui dit Lust en lui souriant d'un air qu'elle voulait paraître amicale. "Vos hommes m'ont dit grand bien de leur honorable et brave chef."

Ces mots étaient amers dans sa bouche, elle n'avait nullement apprécié flatter l'égo d'une quelconque personne.

"Comme je le pensais, ce gars ne reste qu'un homme faible devant une belle femme. Ils sont prévisibles et agissent tous de la même façon - ou presque... C'est à croire qu'ils ne pensent tous qu'avec la même chose. " Pensa-t-elle.

Le chef se dirigea vers Lust, pour la regarder dans les yeux – fort intéressé par les « compliments ».

"C'est vrai ? Et bien, ils ne se trompent pas. En parlant de visions, en voici une qui est très intéressante." Dit-il en prenant le menton de la créature entre ses doigts sales.

Son toucher était dégoûtant : Lust le détestait... Mais elle fit un immense effort pour garder son calme et ne pas montrer son dégoût, même lorsqu'il lui releva la tête.

"Pourrions-nous parler... En privé ? Je pense qu'un homme comme vous est très intéressant. J'ai surtout, énormément de questions à vous poser."

Suite à la demande, l'homme éclata de rire, libérant Lust : mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour faire un pas, il l'a saisie par le bras et la tira contre lui.

Le geste qu'il fit était surprenant, Lust dû se l'avouer. Les deux garçons étaient également surpris : choqués, ils tentèrent de faire un pas en direction de leur alliée, avant qu'ils ont soient empêchés, tout en s'écriant :

"Lust !"

"N'approchez pas." Leur dit calmement Lust. "Je suis entre de bonnes-mains, je ne risque rien."

Elle pouvait lire dans leur regard le choc total. Pourtant, ils ne devaient plus bouger : les chiens derrière eux semblaient avoir la gâchette facile.

Lust leur offrit simplement un sourire narquois. "Ces deux jeunes gens... Pensent-ils que je vais me laisser faire par cet abruti ?" Un rire sincère sortit de sa gorge cette fois-ci.

Le bandit ria à son tour, bien plus fort qu'elle, exprimant une volonté certaine :

"Vous entendez ? J'ai rarement fait la rencontre de dame aussi... Belle et coopérative par ici. Je vous propose donc que nous allions tous deux dans mon humble demeure. En plus de choses à dire, j'ai beaucoup de choses à montrer."

Le ton de la voix du mâle répugnant était moqueur, et ça, Lust se dit que tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Cela dit, elle l'ignora.

"Pourquoi pas ? Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses intéressantes à me raconter. Je ne suis qu'une femme perdue. Nous nous sommes malheureusement égarés dans cette dense forêt, j'ai besoin de votre aide, Monsieur."

À peine sa phrase terminée, l'homme se dirigea vers sa tente, emmenant Lust avec lui – en la tirant par le bras.

"Maudite brute..." Pesta Lust lors d'un murmure.

Pendant qu'il ouvrait l'entrée, Lust tourna le visage pour croiser le regard des deux garçons. "Ils ont peur ? Peut-être bien qu'ils sont en train d'oublier que je ne suis pas humaine... Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une femme sans défense risquerait à ma place ? Beaucoup de choses, que même moi, je n'ose pas imaginer : c'est dire."

Lust leur montra un sourire en coin, l'impression d'être déjà gagnante, avant que le meneur ne lui tire de nouveau le bras.

La brute poussa la jeune dame à l'intérieur en la relâchant, elle le vu ensuite fermer la tente.

Dans une démarche lente, Lust se rendit au centre d'où elle pouvait s'apercevoir que l'endroit était aménagé de quelques meubles – à son étonnement, dont une table, un lit et plusieurs commodes en bois.

C'est à peine si Lust pouvait voir l'épaisse poussière s'étant étalée sur les surfaces, tant il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. En effet, ce n'était éclairé que par quelques lampes à huile.

"Plutôt sale, ici." Dit-elle. "Personne ne passe un coup de balai de temps en temps ? Ne me dites pas que c'est l'absence de présence féminine qui en est responsable."

Laissant son regard filer autour d'elle, Lust laissa glisser son doigt sur une commode - sur laquelle une lampe était posée. Elle le fit glisser, dessinant une ligne dans la poussière. Son esprit pensif, silencieux, pensait trouver des réponses sur son geste. "Nous sommes seuls, rien que lui et moi. Je dois maintenant agir... Et surtout, sortir les enfants de cette cage à loups."

Ensuite, Lust ne lui tourna pas le dos alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Sa démarche était lourde, il était sûr de lui. Il ne savait cependant pas, qu'il était la proie. Lust allait s'amuser.

"En général, les femmes n'ont pas l'temps d'astiquer autre chose que mon manche." Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Lust plissa les yeux dans le noir, dégoûtée, le regardant approcher.

Visant à lui faire face, elle fit deux pas dans sa direction :

"C'est comme cela que vous traitez les dames, alors." Son regard était plongé dans celui du bandit. Elle aurait dû agir, mais trop de mots brûlaient sa langue. "Vous n'êtes qu'un..."

Interrompant le dialogue, l'homme attrapa les bras de Lust pour la pousser contre la commode derrière elle : rapidement, il la souleva avec force en l'obligeant à s'asseoir au-dessus.

Ce qu'il entreprit ensuite fit courir des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de la créature : le salopard déchira le bustier de sa robe, laissant sa poitrine partiellement visible à ses yeux avides.

La bouche du bandit s'ouvrit devant cette vision révélée. Il voyait peu, mais il en respirait avidement.

Son haleine était horrible avec un mélange d'alcool très perceptible...

Dans cette situation, Lust était choquée un moment. Voir ce salaud lui faire ça, elle voulait le repousser (ou plûtot tuer) sur le champs - mais elle n'arrivait pas à réagir : la seule chose qu'elle fit était de couvrir ses seins avec son bras.

Énervé, impatient de la décision de Lust de cacher sa poitrine à sa vue : une des grosses mains de l'homme attrapa son bras pour le pousser, mais Lust résista. Il ne réussit pas à dégager son bras : elle avait beaucoup plus de force que lui.

L'autre main de l'agresseur en revanche, se glissa sous la robe de la jeune femme – qu'il releva alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du centre de ses cuisses.

Étrange, désagréable, écoeurant, horrible, torture. Quel mot Lust devait-elle utiliser pour d'écrire ce qu'elle vivait ?

Ses grands yeux fuchsia s'ouvrirent dans le choc certain. Sa mâchoire serrée tremblait dès lors, par le flot de colère qui frappa Lust d'un seul coup.

Cet homme était déjà allé trop loin, bien trop loin. Jamais personne n'avait osé, ou seulement réussi à découvrir plus que Lust ne voulait laisser voir de son corps. Si elle n'avait pas desoin de lui vivant, elle l'aurait déjà tué il y a longtemps.

"J'en ai assez de jouer!" Dit Lust d'une voix amère, pleine de colère.

Son œil gauche lui fit ressentir une légère sensation de brûlure.

En une seconde, plus vif qu'un clignement d'œil, ses griffes s'agrandirent, arrêtant contre la gorge du bandit.

Ce dernier arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il tentait de faire pour la regarder, les yeux choqués.

Une colère inscrite sur ses traits, le visage légèrement penché en avant, mais les yeux relevés plus qu'il ne le fallait pour croiser le regard de l'homme, elle dut plus que jamais contenir sa colère :

"Tu pensais peut-être pouvoir abuser de moi ?" Annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave : sa voix était si différente qu'elle en était méconnaissable à la simple écoute.

Un nombre de quelques lueurs rouges virevoltant autour d'elle a alors commencé à réparer complètement sa robe noire. Après tout, cette tenue était une partie d'elle-même, cette robe ; grâce aux pierres rouges ne pouvait que se « régénérer » immédiatement.

"Quoi... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" Lui demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

Lust pouvait voir ses yeux qui s'attardaient à son œil gauche. Il ne bougea pas, pensant sûrement qu'elle le menaçait avec un poignard sous la gorge. Lust en profita, c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu :

"Dégage ta main immédiatement, ou je te tranche la gorge, sale chien."

Le bandit devait tenir à sa misérable vie puisqu'il fit exactement qu'elle lui dit.

Lust ria à presque haute voix, et lorsqu'il était sur le point de crier pour alerter ses hommes : l'autre main de la jeune femme se posa contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de les appeler.

Le geste de Lust était exécuté beaucoup trop rapidement, ne lui laissant nullement le temps de réagir.

"Je ne suis pas une femme ordinaire, tu vois à quel point je suis rapide ?" Lui dit-elle en se collant à lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. "Si tu parles ou dis le moindre mot, je te coupe la seule chose qui fait encore de toi un homme."

Elle avait l'air menaçante et non humaine à ce moment et c'est ce qu'elle voulait, sans trop en dire. Il devait avoir peur et faire ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

Le chef hocha la tête pour répondre.

Lust était persuadée qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide. Elle déplaça sa main devant lui pour lui montrer ses griffes qu'elle fit grandir. Juste histoire de le traumatiser un peu.

Là, le bandit commença à trembler, ce qui fit rire de nouveau Lust.

Elle descendit la griffe de son index vers son bas-ventre, sournoisement.

Ses yeux suivaient son mouvement – dans ce qu'elle imaginait pour lui, une vraie torture.

"Combien de fois, as-tu forcé nombre de jeunes humaines à coucher avec toi ? Les forçant à faire toutes ses choses que tes viles perversions réclamaient ? J'ai bien envie de te la couper, je ne m'en cache pas. En un mouvement de doigt, un serpent trop gourmand et agressif pourrait se retrouver à gesticuler sur le sol."

Lust le repoussa, agrandissant ses griffes pour ne pas le lâcher. Elle descendit de cette fichue commode, appréciant se retrouver debout lorsque ses talents touchèrent le sol.

"Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas comme un lézard ? Ce genre de choses, ça ne repousse pas chez toi." Dit-elle.

Elle l'entendit lui murmurer un « non » faiblard entre les claquements de ses dents. Cet homme était entre de bonnes mains – sans mauvais jeux de mots... Il était donc temps qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait réellement en tête :

"Écoute-moi. Je sais que ce serait difficile à croire en temps normal... Mais je suis immortelle : tes hommes peuvent essayer de me tuer autant de fois qu'ils le voudront, il sera impossible pour eux de me tuer. Mes griffes ne sont pas normales, n'est-ce pas ? Prends cela comme un simple avant-goût de ce que j'avance. Tu vas donc me laisser partir, et surtout : ne pas ouvrir le feu sur les deux garçons. Tu vas - bien entendu, les libérer et les laisser partir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Si tu n'es pas humaine... Qui es-tu ?" Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

Lust lui répondit avec un rictus dérangeant aux lèvres.

"Je suis l'être qui va faire de ta vie un enfer. Crois-moi, si jamais l'un de ses enfants – que je tiens à garder en vie, pour des raisons qui me regardent, est blessé... Ou tué, je vais te découper doucement et te faire bouffer ta propre chair, en commençant par ton membre masculin. Compris ? Tu nous laisses partir sans faire de bruit, et peut-être que je vais t'épargner. Si tu en touches le moindre mot à tes hommes, vous êtes tous morts, je le jure."

Terminant sa phrase, Lust leva sa main qui visait son bas-ventre et son ongle se dirigea vers l'œil gauche du bandit. Un millimètre de plus, et elle lui aurait crevé et transpercé l'orbite.

"Ok ! Ok ! Les garçons seront libres... Mais pitié, ne faites pas ça... Je ne veux pas mourir !" Dit-il suppliant, une goutte de sueur tombant le long de son front.

"Bien. L'un de ses garçons a été blessé par tes bâtards. Tu vas gentiment me donner du matériel de soin pour soigner sa plaie saignante. Je veux tout ce que tu as. Et c'est uniquement parce que j'en ai besoin que tes compères ne sont pas tous déjà morts, crois-moi, aucun de tes hommes vivants ne m'aurait emmenée ici, sinon."

Gloussant, le bandit prit une longue respiration afin de se calmer :

"Juste derrière vous, dans la commode... Il y a sûrement ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin."

Ne doutant pas, Lust fit quelques pas en arrière, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux et de sa griffe acérée – pour ouvrir le tiroir du meuble précisé. D'une main, habille, elle trouva un sac noir qu'elle ouvrit, vérifiant le contenu du coin de l'œil tout en s'adressant au chef :

"Tu sais ce à quoi je pense ? Je pense qu'une partie de moi a vraiment envie de te voir faire quelque chose d'idiot. Il y a tant de souffrances possibles de t'infliger – et devant tes hommes en plus. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?"

Bien sûr, Lust le provoqua avec la conviction certaine que l'homme allait faire tout l'inverse.

Ce qui était bien, c'est qu'il n'avait pas dit de bêtises... Le yeux de la créature sont restés à fixer quelques secondes le contenu du sac.

Il y avait toutes sortes de choses : ciseaux, aiguilles, bandages, et même de l'alcool. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Avec ça, elle aiderait Edward et Scar. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

"Bien, bien..." Dit-elle en prenant le sac et en refermant le tiroir. "On va sortir, mon gars."

Le bandit ne posa aucune question alors qu'elle se dirigea vers lui, tout en rétrécissant son ongle à mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait.

Arrivant à lui, elle mit rapidement son bras sous la cape brune de l'homme pour y presser ses ongles derrière son dos. À l'abri des regards, elle pourrait ainsi, garder sa prise sur lui.

"Tu es mon otage. Maintenant, avance !"

Sous la pression, le visage en sueur, l'homme avança. Lust était accrochée à lui et ne comptait pas lui laisser la moindre possibilité de fuir. Surtout pas alors qu'elle avait inversé la situation.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la tente, Lust remarqua que le bandit hésitait à l'ouvrir.

"Dites-moi" Lui demanda la créature en plissant les yeux, sans le tutoyer : preuve immense qu'elle venait de reprendre la situation en main, et cela l'avait grandement calmée. (Elle se sentait plus elle-même). "Votre vie n'est-elle pas plus importante que votre maudite fierté ? Ces chiens qui sont les vôtres - ainsi que leur avis, méritent-ils vraiment que vous me contrariez ?"

L'homme gloussa, serrant les dents.

Lust décida donc de presser ses cinq ongles tranchants contre sa peau – avec plus de vigueur.

Le geste le pressa, alors il ouvrit finalement le mur de fine matière servant de porte, en le poussant entièrement sur le côté.

Dehors.

La lumière du jour - presque manquante dû à la densité des arbres, se retrouvait déjà à être bien plus agréable que l'antre nauséabonde de ce fauve.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux pour atteindre le centre de cette pittoresque base, Lust vu Alphonse, ainsi que son frère.

"Edward est bien pâlot... Je m'inquiète pour son état, s'il se vide de son sang, je peux déjà dire adieu à ma pierre philosophale, enfin... Mon humanité. Je dois presser le pas sans trop attirer l'attention." Se dit Lust.

Poussant l'homme discrètement, ils se sont ensuite arrêtés face aux garçons.

Quelques bandits se sont tournés – moins nombreux que précédemment, sûrement du fait que certains étaient retournés à leurs occupations. Ils regardaient Lust - accrochée aux bras de leur chef. Certains d'eux avaient un sourire aux lèvres.

Les dardant du regard quelques secondes, obligée, Lust savait exactement ce qui était dans leur esprit... Pensant sûrement que cet homme misérable – se disant que leur chef, venait de s'amuser, abusant d'elle ou obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

"Ils regretteront, je le jure. Tous autant qu'ils sont." Se promit-elle.

Pour ne pas causer de soupçon, elle s'adressa plutôt à Edward en riant légèrement :

"Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais cet homme est quelqu'un de très intéressant." Elle arrêta sa phrase pour percer légèrement la peau du même homme pour le faire réagir. "Il a même insisté pour nous raccompagner, c'est dire quel homme charmant."

Fullmetal et Al se sont regardés, puis regardèrent de nouveau : un air de surprise gravé sur leurs visages, en disait suffisamment.

"Pauvres abrutis... Je vais devoir leur dire que j'ai réussi à avoir ce type sur le bout de mes griffes, et pas autrement..." Songea Lust exaspérée.

Souhaitant faire accélérer les choses, elle prit la parole ;

"Allons, mon bon monsieur, j'ai très envie de passer un bon moment ici, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes quelque peu pressés, n'est-ce pas ?"

Une seule goutte de sueur perlait sur le front du bandit, heureusement qu'aucun de ses hommes ne la remarqua.

"Ouvrez les portes !" Se décida enfin d'ordonner le chef à ses subordonnés. "Je vais raccompagner ces gens moi-mêmes !"

Les bandits regardèrent subitement et l'un deux - sans doute méfiant, demanda :

"Chef, comment ça, on va les laisser partir ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?"

Cette fois, et en l'espace d'une seconde, Lust enfonça moins subtilement la pointe de ses griffes dans le dos de son « prisonnier », il n'avait pas intérêt à parler. Fort heureusement, même s'il le voulait, il n'en fit rien, se résignant, puis hurla à ses hommes :

"Quand je dis quelque chose, c'est un ordre ! Alors bougez-vous, bon sang !"

Les cris de leur dirigeant suffirent pour que le bandit soupçonneux, se dirige vers la porte en courant. Il tira un levier, activant un mécanisme, puis, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Merci" Dit Lust au chef, d'un air qu'elle voulait montrer insoucieux – puis approchant de son oreille, elle lui murmura "Maintenant avance, tu y es presque."

Faisant signe aux deux frères du regard pour qu'ils s'avancent avant eux, Lust et l'homme commencèrent à les suivre.

Lust préféra ignorer le regard de quelques hommes les lorgnant étrangement, et ils sortir enfin.

Les portes franchies, la terre du chemin semblait déjà plus agréable à parcourir.

Lust décida de continuer d'avancer un peu, de sorte à ce que les autres bandits ne puissent plus les entendre : elle savait cependant que certains étaient toujours en train de les guetter depuis les hauteurs ; partir trop loin de leur vue - avec leur chef, pourrait leur donner l'idée de rappliquer... Voire de tirer.

À une distance correcte, sûre qu'ils n'allaient pas les entendre, Lust lança le sac contenant les soins au sol, juste devant les pieds d'Alphonse. De l'ongle de son index, en un clignement d'œil, elle coupa les cordes attachées aux poignets des deux enfants. Les cordes sont tombées avant même que les Elric ne s'en rendent compte.

"Prenez ça... Et surtout, courrez le plus loin possible. Fullmetal, tu dois extraire la balle dans ton bras, il y a de quoi te soigner, ainsi que Scar. Maintenant filez." Dit la brune.

Edward, étonné répliqua d'un geste de la tête, posant une main sur son bras blessé, reconnaissant d'être libéré.

"Mais toi, Lust ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Alphonse, inquiet.

Lust ria simplement, frappant à quelques reprises le dos du bandit avec sa paume :

"Rien, je vais seulement attendre pour relâcher cet homme. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, tout au plus."

Elle pouvait ensuite sentir l'homme trembler :

"Vous allez me laisser partir, c'était notre accord, pas vrai ?" Demanda-t-il.

Lust ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Les yeux ne la créature se sont ensuite dirigés vers Edward : il était plus pâle, plus calme aussi, la perte de sang y était pour quelque chose ;

"Ne fais pas de bêtises... On a un accord, toi et moi ! On se retrouve très vite, compris ?" Dit-il à Lust pour ensuite s'adresser à son frère. "Allons-y Al !"

Prenant le sac à ses pieds, Alphonse fit ce qu'Edward demanda, puis les deux enfants commencèrent à marcher - doucement d'abord, pour ne pas attirer de soupçon trop vite. Après être hors de vue des guetteurs sur les hauteurs de la forteresse de bois - ils coururent.

Regardant le duo s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus le voir, Lust ferma les yeux quelques secondes, rassurée.

"Ils sont saints et saufs maintenant... J'espère que Scar le sera aussi..."

Scar, oui Scar.

Rien que par le simple fait de penser à lui, Lust pouvait sentir de désagréables émotions, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de doutes et de questions envahir ses pensées.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mes moyens quand il s'agit de Scar ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment, j'ai une autre chose à laquelle penser."

Secouant la tête, Lust obligea le chef des bandits à se retourner en direction des portes et de la forteresse de bois.

"Pars maintenant en marchant, avant que je ne change d'avis." Lui dit-elle, sévèrement, son humeur était instantanément différente suite à sa préoccupation pour Scar.

Le scélérat - trop heureux de partir, n'hésita pas une seule seconde : cependant, à mi-chemin, il commença à courir comme un coq pourchassé par un renard.

En plus d'avoir l'air ridicule, il courrait vite – franchissant rapidement les portes.

Deux possibilités s'offrirent à lui : alerter ses hommes pour riposter, ou bien faire ce que Lust lui avait clairement proposé : de ne rien tenter de stupide.

"Je pense qu'il est stupide... Il doit déjà être en train de parler à ses hommes et leur ordonner de nous poursuivre. S'imaginant me tirer dessus pour m'achever. Et s'il ne le fait pas tout de suite, comment puis-je être sûre qu'ils ne vont pas nous attaquer de nouveau ? Si jamais cela arrive, je ne pourrais plus rien faire cette fois-ci... Je doute que les piéger deux fois de la même sorte soit envisageable."

Croisant les bras, Lust prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Enfin, elle n'avait guère besoin d'une longue réflexion tant les risques semblaient grands. Elle ne devait prendre aucun risque. Surtout qu'ils allaient devoir s'arrêter pour soigner leurs blessés.

Laissant ses bras retomber de chaque côté de son corps, elle vu les bandits pointer leurs fusils vers elle depuis les hauteurs.

"Le lâche a donc parlé." Dit-elle avec un fin sourire. "Tant mieux, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix que de tous les tuer."

Lust fixa les hommes, répondant à leur regard, puis elle commença à rire.

Des sons retentirent soudainement.

Pressant la gâchette, ils tirèrent - mais sans qu'aucune balle ne la touche. Seul un projectile réussi à effleurer son oreille.

Les bouts de ses doigts étaient dès lors pris d'une irrésistible envie de remuer et de craquer dans de petits gestes désarticulés.

D'un geste vif, Lust leva sa main dans leur direction.

Son geste étonna les pillards - qui arrêtèrent leurs tirs pour la regarder.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses traits, elle fit agrandir ses ongles.

Plus vite encore qu'une balle venant d'être tirée, ses griffes se sont dirigées vers les hommes.

Elle enfonça un ongle dans le cœur de deux d'entre eux, puis elle tua le troisième en lui collant une de ses lances ultimes entre les deux yeux.

Tous tombèrent raides morts dès qu'elle rétracta ses ongles.

Elle entendit ensuite des hurlements ;

"Ils sont morts ! On a des morts ! Attaquez !"

Un des bandits restants à ouvert le feu de nouveau : elle esquiva simplement en toute rapidité, telle une ombre noire.

"Certes. Mais je ne peux en laisser aucun de vivant. Tous doivent périr, jusqu'au dernier."

Pour une fois, Lust était presque ravie de se dégourdir les griffes. Ce qui était rare : elle avait toujours pensé ne pas apprécier être une machine à tuer. Cependant, il s'agissait ici d'un cas rare et isolé ; ces humains-là étaient abjects. Elle ferait grand bien à cette planète en la débarrassant d'eux. Et puis, elle sauverait aussi des vies - même si cela lui importait peu.

Le visage souvent inexpressif de la créature laissa sa place à un rictus sauvage. Une expression au sourire si inhumain que seul Scar avait - jusqu'à présent, pu voir un jour. Ce genre de face que personne ne pouvait oublier.

D'une seule action, telle une ombre, elle sauta par-dessus les murs de bois - pour atterrir au centre de leur miteux repère boisé.

Atterrissant, un genou au sol, tête baissée, elle releva lentement le menton, inspectant les alentours.

Était-ce pour se mettre en scène ou pour juste leur donner le temps d'être effrayés ? Elle ne pouvait se répondre, néanmoins, son entrée obtenue le résultat escompté pour les deux possibilités.

"Abattez-la !" Elle est dangereuse, ce n'est pas une femme ordinaire !" Hurla le chef qu'elle avait relâché précédemment.

Lust leur offrit un rire amusé en se relevant.

Ses mains tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps alors que ses ongles se sont transformés en griffes d'une dizaine de centimètres. Là, les hommes armés - quatorze au total, se sont installés en position autour d'elle.

"Fort bien... Si vous prévoyez de me tuer, allez-y. Mais le sang versé donne lieu à toujours plus de sang versé. Vous nous avez attaqués, blessant deux de mes compagnons : les vôtres auxquels je viens tout juste de prendre la vie n'étaient tous qu'un simple revers de coups."

Les bandits n'étaient pas coopératifs : ils levèrent leurs armes, puis tirèrent.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Chapitre 5 : Le péché se purge de son propre sang


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est enfin là, le chapitre 5. Oooh ? Non, je ne suis pas morte, mais je reviens publier avec du retard énorme. Je suis vraiment désolée. Les mises à jour sont lentes à venir, mais je ne compte pas abandonner mon histoire. Le chapitre était terminé il y a longtemps, cependant, j'ai décidé de le réécrire complètement, pour y implanter quelques petites choses, qui me seront très utiles plus tard et dans l'espoir de garder une œuvre cohérente. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre... N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça aide vraiment. Ah, et, j'ai également changé quelques mots dans le chapitre 4, je ne le savais pas, mais, certains de mes lecteurs sont anglais, et lorsqu'ils utilisent une traduction certains mots -trop- français sont vraiment très mal traduits... Jusqu'à être remplacés et traduits par des mots plutôt vulgaires. Ça me fait mal, sachant que je tente de rendre justice à Lust, qui est un personnage très poli et élégant, je ne voulais pas que les gens pensent encore qu'elle dit souvent des injures, car ce n'est pas le cas. Bisou :)

Chapitre 5 : Le péché se purge de son propre sang

Edward et Alphonse courraient, essayant d'éviter quelques racines pour ne pas tomber. En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent vers le chemin principal, où ils avaient été attaqués.

"Alphonse... C'est par ici." Dit Ed essoufflé, tout en maintenant sa main contre la plaie de son bras blessé.

Soudain, des bruits de tirs se firent entendre. Bien qu'ils semblaient suffisamment loin, les deux garçons n'eurent aucun mal à deviner leur provenance.

Alphonse craignait la situation :

"Edward... Ils tirent sur elle... Ils vont la blesser !"

"Oui, après qui d'autre peuvent-ils tirer..."

"Je dois peut-être aller aider Lust!" Dit Al.

Edward arrêta sa course, son frère en fit de même.

"Non ! Tu ne vas pas y aller ! Elle va s'en sortir. Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais l'homunculus a raison : on doit vite rejoindre Scar et surtout s'enfuir de ces pillards. En la rejoignant là-bas, tu risques de la gêner. Si nous n'étions pas arrivés à l'improviste tout à l'heure, elle aurait sûrement fait son travail et tuer ces bandits, m'évitant ainsi d'être blessé. On l'a suffisamment gênée, faisons ce qu'elle nous a demandé de faire."

Il y avait une partie de tristesse dans les mots d'Edward : il voulait d'ailleurs éviter l'idée que son petit frère puisse voir des cadavres et des mares de sang :

"Continuons. On sera tous réunis très vite."

. . . . . .

En l'espace d'un quart de seconde, Lust ressentit la sensation de dizaines de piqûres brûlantes – alors que les balles se logeaient dans sa peau. Les tirs répétés eurent l'effet de la faire reculer en arrière de quelques pas, mais ses jambes ne fléchissaient pas. Dès qu'un de ces projectiles de métal la heurtait, il en ressortait quelques secondes plus tard : la chair ainsi que la peau de Lust se régénéraient trop vite, elle ne perdait à peine que quelques filets de sang dès que l'une des balles ressortait, expulsée par une chair se reconstituant.

"Diablerie !" Hurla l'un des hommes. Pourquoi tient-elle encore debout ?

Elle entendait la panique dans la voix du bandit, les comparses, eux, ne cessaient pas leurs tirs, au contraire : ils finissaient leurs chargeurs jusqu'à le retentissement de bons nombres de cliquetis.

La vision de Lust était légèrement floue par la douleur, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Qu'était-ce que la douleur physique après tout ? Surtout aussi éphémère, elle savait la supporter mieux que quiconque. Lust embrassait la mort si souvent qu'elle ne lui faisait plus rien.

Les tirs cessèrent, les gars firent quelques pas en arrière en voyant le regard inhumain qui se posa en leur direction.

La vision qui s'offrait à Lust était plutôt agréable : l'expression de stupéfaction sur leurs visages – alors qu'ils voyaient les balles en métal tomber à ses pieds, la laissait deviner qu'ils allaient bientôt devenir lâches à la réalisation de ce qui était désormais, devant eux.

"Vous voyez ?" Dit-elle en levant les bras légèrement. "Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer."

Elle rit une fois de plus, mais c'était plus par moquerie que pas réelle méchanceté.

D'un geste vif, elle tua l'un d'eux en lui plantant la griffe de son index dans le front. L'homme, mort, tomba au sol en n'ayant rien vu venir dès qu'elle rétracta son ongle.

Une voix répondit à son acte :

"C'est le diable... Quelle maudite créature peut faire ça ?! Ses ongles s'allongent comme un saignoir "!

Reconnaissant la voix du « chef » de la bande, qui se trouvait planqué derrière un de ses maudits sbires : Lust vu l'effroi gravé dans son regard. Elle lui montra un rictus malsain (qu'il méritait bien, selon elle) pour lui annoncer qu'il allait ni plus ni moins que subir le même sort.

"Maudite... Maudite !" Hurla-t-il avant de s'enfuir derrière l'une des tentes.

"Maudite ? C'est tout à fait ça." Répliqua Lust. "Pas une âme damnée, juste une créature faite des plus tristes sentiments de son créateur. Maudite à sa création, privée d'un grand nombre de sentiments et d'émotions. Privée d'âme, pour l'empêcher de pleurer les pertes ou d'aimer les autres. Ne connaissant pas les remords ni la peine de tuer."

Le regardant fuir et se cacher, elle se dit qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable.

"Il s'est barré ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?" Rétorqua Lust, s'adressant au groupe d'hommes restant. "Aucun bandit n'a de l'honneur. D'ailleurs..."

Sa voix laissa sa place au silence quelques secondes, elle avait besoin de réfléchir...

Une vive réflexion faite, elle tourna pour regarder la grande porte derrière elle :

"C'est bête, mais... Vous venez de fermer la porte, n'est-il pas ? Comment pouvez-vous fuir maintenant ? C'est bien embêtant pour vous, Messieurs."

Lust avait envie de rire de leur erreur, mais deux des scélérats se sont immédiatement jetés sur elle.

"La bêtise des humains n'a aucune limite : c'est à croire qu'elle est plus infinie que moi ! " Dit-elle rapidement.

Tentant de la frapper avec un couteau dans la main, l'un échoua : elle l'évita facilement en faisant un rapide pas de côté. Le deuxième suivit directement en attaquant la brune de l'autre bord : balançant son poings droit qu'elle évita juste à temps en se penchant en arrière.

Elle avait l'impression de voir la scène dans un ralentissement plein : son mouvement semblait long, laissant un temps de mouvement non-négligeable pour ses réflexes et sa vitesse - bien meilleurs que ceux de simples humains.

Tout en étant en train de frapper dans le vide, Lust vu le regard de l'attaquant se baisser vers elle - toujours penchée.

Ses dents étaient visibles derrière sa mâchoire déjà crispée, le bandit agissait vraisemblablement avec un instinct de survie déstabilisé.

Alors que les dents de Lust se confèrent à un sourire tueur : elle n'avait jamais craint le moindre humain lors d'un combat engagé.

Ayant raté sa cible, le bandit recula de quelques pas. Cependant, Lust eut à peine le temps de se redresser que l'homme au couteau frappa de nouveau.

Cette fois, elle évita ce que d'autres appellent "la mort" en penchant la tête sur le côté pour éviter la lame - qui frôla sa joue de peu. Elle attrapa le bras armé du bandit, sans bouger le reste de son corps et s'adressa à lui :

"Idiot. Qui crois-tu donc tuer avec un coutelas aussi ridicule ?" Elle leva son autre main, montrant ses griffes acérées. "Ceci, c'est une lame. La plus tranchante d'entre toutes. Le pouvoir de La Lance Ultime."

Le bras de l'homme tremblant, elle le maintenu avec plus de force - étant donné qu'il essayait de se dégager. Puis, une seconde après avoir prononcé ses mots, elle lui transperça le ventre de deux griffes. Elles traversèrent sa chair comme un couteau chaud dans du beurre – pour ensuite ressortir derrière son dos.

Lust pouvait presque entendre le bruit de la peau se déchirant comme du tissu.

Il était mort, devant ses compères vils et violents.

Elle retira ses griffes, laissant le corps tomber au sol - pour le laisser se vider complètement de son sang, en se cognant contre le sol. L'homunculus se dit même que le corps encore chaud serait un repose-pied sympathique : elle décida de poser le talent de sa botte sur le cadavre avant de s'adresser aux suivants :

"À qui le tour ? J'ai les griffes qui me démangent."

Personne ne répondit. Un silence régnait. Nulle autre que le bruit léger d'une fine brise, vint caresser ses oreilles, mais si doux que seule la petite mèche devant son œil droit en fût bercée.

Lust soupira dès que trois d'entre eux se sont précipités de chaque côté pour la bloquer.

"Un en avant, un à gauche, et un autre à droite..."

Ils n'allaient pas aimer ça. Eux, qui pensaient peut-être avoir la moindre chance de la battre. Ou bien, à l'attaque tant ils étaient désespérés...

Les ennemis étaient proches, rapides. Les pensées de la jeune créature l'étaient cependant plus.

"Ça peut bien être pour n'importe qu'elle raison, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je vais leur apprendre à me regarder de haut."

Ce n'était pas si drôle, mais l'instinct d'Homunculus en elle, était excité de se battre. C'était si perturbant : parfois, elle avait l'impression que cette partie d'elle prenait le dessus...

En temps normal, Lust ne ressentait aucun plaisir particulier à tuer : bien sûr, elle aimait souvent se moquer des humains, de leurs bêtises et de la violence gratuite ; mais elle faisait juste ce qui devait être fait. Elle se moquait de leur agissements, de leurs réactions, pas véritablement de leurs morts.

Cependant, dans ce genre de moments, l'Homunculus instinctif était un tueur né redoutable, la dose d'excitation qu'il lui faisait ressentir était trop grande, elle devait agir.

Juste avant qu'ils ne lui tombent tous les trois dessus, elle s'est mise à sauter en arrière – mais très haut. À plus de cinq ou six mètres du sol, pendant son élan, se penchant, elle dirigea la pointe de ses doigts en leur direction. Tel un éclair, ils s'allongèrent, transperçant chacun des trois hommes en bas entre les deux yeux.

Ses griffes se rétractèrent aussitôt et elle se laissa atterrir sur l'une des rambardes de bois plus haut.

Deux guetteurs se trouvaient en haut : elle tua celui qui se trouvait à côté d'elle en lui "crevant" le coeur. Le second - quant à lui, qui était caché par le corps de l'autre, s'est révélé à Lust une fois le corps du mort tombé.

Armé d'un fusil plus puissant, le survivant tira une balle dans l'oeil droit de Lust. Celui-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir : elle fût frappée de plein fouet.

Là, elle avait mal, très mal.

"Les yeux, c'est très douloureux... Bon sang !" Elle hurla malgré elle dans cette sensation désagréable.

Son œil gauche était recouvert par sa grande mèche de cheveux noirs, qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de pousser de son visage. Elle était complètement aveuglée, du moins l'espace d'un instant.

"C'est cruel... Ne rien voir, je déteste ça. La vie est déjà bien assez sombre comme ça." Dit-elle avec une légère difficulté.

Suite à la douleur, elle couvrit son œil dégommé avec les paumes de ses mains, accompagnant ses cris persistants en se courbant.

"C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'enlève un œil... Je ne sais pas si tu dois être fier de toi... Ou te remettre en question." Elle parlait avec un effort, combattant son mal. "Même moi, je ne cherche pas à causer volontairement autant de douleur... Mes morts sont plus rapides. Je vise les points vitaux. Mais j'imagine que si j'avais été humaine... Et bien, je suis toujours vivante, alors ce serait tout le contraire..."

Lust supposa que la balle avait traversé son orbite, en ressortant derrière son crâne, mais non, le projectile tomba à ses pieds quelques secondes après, après avoir été rejeté par son corps. Son cerveau ne semblait pas lui faire ressentir de douleur - ou étrangement bien moindre que son globe oculaire, mais elle l'ignora alors qu'il commençait déjà tous à guérir. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de s'en plaindre :

"Ça fait mal... Les yeux. Ça fait mal, bon sang..."

Par chance, le bandit était trop choqué pour tenter autre chose que la regarder se tenir encore debout après avoir été abattue, et ce pendant plusieurs secondes.

Des filets de sang coulaient contre ses paumes ainsi que sur le dos de ses mains recouverts par ses gants noirs, rougissant et salissant sa peau pâle - comme une feuille blanche vierge, sur laquelle de l'encre rouge avait été déversée.

"Tu as de la chance." Elle reprit alors qu'elle entendit l'homme se précipiter enfin vers elle. "Je ne suis pas aussi facile à provoquer."

La vision de Lust n'était pas encore revenue, mais les bruits de ses pas étaient plutôt lourds : elle entendait l'homme clairement alors qu'il se rapprochait.

À quelques pas, elle tendit ses deux mains en face d'elle, puis plusieurs de ses dix griffes s'allongèrent, trouvant le corps de l'homme à l'aveuglette. Sans le voir, elle le toucha à deux endroits de sa cage thoracique, le pouce de sa main droite lui, s'est logé dans l'un de ses poignets.

Directement stoppé dans sa course, le bandit hurla dans la douleur.

Attendre la régénération complète de son œil était la meilleure solution. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'il lui aurait suffi de pousser sa mèche noire de côté pour lui permettre de voir de l'autre... Elle n'y pensait tout simplement pas - par habitude, cet œil était naturellement toujours - ou presque, caché.

Elle ne rétracta pas ses griffes, laissant l'homme souffrant et blessé, piégé de ses lances ultimes.

Quelques secondes suffirent : pour que sa vision soit rétablie. Elle pouvait enfin lâcher cet homme et rétracter ses griffes pour libérer ses mains.

Le bandit tomba à genoux, en touchant les trous béants sur son corps.

Lust le regarda, aucune pitié sur ses traits, mais aucun sourire : elle ne montrait aucune émotion devant le sort de l'homme.

"Vous allez tous mourir : c'est inévitable." Dit-elle. "J'ai beaucoup tué dans ma vie, et je sais exactement où il faut frapper pour une mort rapide. Si tu ne m'avais pas aveuglée, tu serais mort plus rapidement. Comme je n'ai pas pu voir où je visais, je t'ai touché un poumon. Tu as beaucoup de difficulté à respirer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Comme pour confirmer l'annonce de Lust, le bandit toussa involontairement, et une grande quantité de sang remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, dégoulinant abondamment de sa bouche.

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de survivre à de telles blessures. Il est peut-être mieux que je te laisse seul, à l'agonie pour te faire savoir ce qu'est la douleur... Vous m'avez causé beaucoup, beaucoup d'ennuis... Et vous avez même essayé d'abuser de moi."

Un son d'étouffement désagréable, à la limite du dégoûtant, se fit entendre. Le bandit tomba définitivement au sol.

"Cet endroit est désagréable, j'ai envie de sortir d'ici au plus vite..." Dit-elle à voix basse, regardant le corps sans vie au sol.

...

Elle se dirigea vers le bord de la rambarde pour regarder en bas. Il restait quelques hommes. Quand ils virent la créature pencher la tête pour les regarder, certains coururent en criant :

— Ouvrez cette putain de porte ! On va tous crever !  
— C'est le diable ! Il est venu tous nous envoyer en enfer !  
— J'veux sortir d'ici ! J'veux pas mourir !

Comme-ci le diable était une femme.

Lust ria légèrement. Elle avait un beau panorama sur ces moins-que-rien d'en haut, ils savaient désormais qu'il ne fallait pas regarder de trop près. Elle les compara même à des coqs en cage.

"Misérables humains !" Cria-t-elle. "Le sang que vous avez fait couler devra être payé par le vôtre, c'est la règle. Chaque chose doit être payée. Faire couler le sang, donne lieu à plus de sang versé."

Elle n'était pas énervée, jusqu'à-ce qu'une légère colère se fit ressentir en pensant à Scar, qui avait été frappé. Une colère encore plus importante quand elle pensa ensuite aux blessures, et au regard de Scar... Son état avait empiré par leur faute. Si jamais il était mort, alors il ne pourrait jamais répondre à ses questions. Ces questions sur son passé, et plus encore.

"Je vais prendre la vie de chacun de vous. Bien qu'elles n'ont que très peu d'intérêt, vous n'avez que ça à me donner : je vais donc m'en contenter." Annonça la brune.

D'un mouvement, elle sauta en bas et comptait faire vite.

Lust commença par en tuer quelques-uns qui cherchaient à l'attaquer. Elle en tua ensuite certains qui voulaient fuir. Ses meurtres étaient plutôt propres, les hommes touchés à des endroits vitaux. Même si des trous béants du sang imprégnaient le sol en quelques secondes.

Rapidement, il n'en restait que deux. Un étant caché vers un tas de bois, derrière des bûches empilées. Lust s'en approchant avec la démarche lente – elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : l'effrayer.

Arrêtant devant la cachette de l'homme, Lust pouvait l'entendre se lamenter dans la peur :

"Je veux vivre... Je veux... Dieu, s'il te plaît, sauve-moi..."

Les bras contre ses hanches, elle fit pousser ses griffes légèrement : ce type, avec toutes ses supplications... Possédait le don de l'énerver.

Croyait-il en Dieu lorsqu'il terrorisait les gens ? Tuant, violant, pillant ? Sur le point de se faire tuer, cherchait-il a trouver une ultime solution chez un dieu ? Lust pesta et plissa les yeux.

Ce n'était pas la peine de faire le tour, ce tas n'était pas si grand que ça. Sans le prévenir, elle trancha les rondins de bois. Sous le coup de ses griffes, les bûches furent poussées hors de sa vue, révélant l'homme – qui était au sol avec la tête cachée dans ses mains.

Lust se dirigea rapidement vers lui, pour l'attraper par le col de sa cape brune et le relever avec force et facilité. Les ongles tranchant de la créature creusèrent même sa paume qui serrait le tissu.

"Croyais-tu en Dieu ?" Lui demanda-t-elle avec une colère soudaine. "S'il existe vraiment, tu penses vraiment qu'un dieu – quel qu'il soit, voudrait accueillir ou aider un minable comme toi ? Aider une âme vile alors qu'il n'aide pas ceux qui ont vraiment besoin de lui ? Peu de dieux semblent mettre sur un piédestal ce que tu fais."

En le questionnant, elle le secoua tout en l'approchant d'elle. Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille.

"Parlons-nous du même dieu ? Celui qui - s'il existe, m'a donné la vie d'un Homunculus renié ? Perpétuellement destiné à errer sans joie ni peine ?" Pensait Lust sur le moment, et cela était perturbant. Ces questions ne furent là, dans ses pensées, que pour créer un vide encore plus impactant au fond d'elle.

Perdant tout sourire qui aurait pu exister, une colère venait de naître.

"Réponds !" Rétorqua Lust en criant. "Réponds-moi, bon sang !"

Même avec les cris de la créature, l'homme ne dit rien, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à respirer par la peur.

Pour Lust, cela était clair : elle n'allait obtenir aucune réponse de ce type.

"Tant pis... De toute façon, les paroles d'un scélérat comme toi n'ont que peu de valeur, n'est-ce pas ? "

Approchant l'index de son autre main vers sa gorge, pendant qu'il tremblait encore, Lust fit ensuite glisser horizontalement son ongle pour couper, lui tranchant suffisamment pour que le sang dégouline tout le long de son cou.

De ce fait, le bandit commença à s'étouffer dès que le sang remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. C'était ironique, car ainsi, il donnait presque l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose et de parler, alors que pourtant, il était simplement en train de suffoquer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?" Dit Lust en se moquant à peine sans sourire. "Parle plus fort, je ne t'entends pas..."

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait plus parler. Lust resta là, quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'homme arrête de remuer et de trembler, en laissant sortir – dans un dernier effort, le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Enfin, il était mort.

"Donc un des deux derniers est mort... Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'en reste qu'un seul. Il s'agit juste de cette saleté de pervers... Celui même qui se prend pour un chef. Le meilleur - enfin, le pire pour la fin." Dit-elle à haute voix, dans le but d'être entendue, si possible.

Relâchant le corps du gars mort - qui tomba devant ses talents, elle se retourna, les yeux plissés, inspectant les alentours où le bandit pouvait se cacher.

Lust commença à marcher – au milieu de cadavres jonchant le sol.

"Quel spectacle... Si ce groupe n'avait pas attaqué, tous ces gens seraient encore en vie. Les humains courent eux-mêmes à leur perte..."

Il y avait un degré de dédain dans sa voix, et au milieu de ces corps, elle se dit qu'elle ne tirerait vraiment rien d'agréable ici.

"Ne pouviez-vous pas tout simplement avoir un travaille dans les villes, ou les campagnes, au lieu de dépouiller les autres dans les bois ?" Demanda-t-elle, avant de tirer une mine de dégoût lorsque le talent de sa botte se posa dans une flaque de sang près d'un cadavre. "Je n'ose pas imaginer l'odeur d'ici quelques jours, déjà que ça sent le fauve ici..."

Laissant son regard se poser à différents endroits, pour ne pas réitérer son geste et éviter le sang, Lust atteint la tente où elle avait vu le chef fuir la dernière fois : elle se décida à l'ouvrir.

Cependant, il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Peut-être se cachait-il derrière ?

"Montre-toi." Dit Lust à haute voix. "Ça va peut-être me permettre de te tuer plus rapidement. J'ai horreur de chercher, ça risque de me mettre en colère."

L'homme était sûrement proche, bien qu'il ne bougeait pas : car elle n'entendait aucun mouvement. Tout ce que Lust pouvait entendre, était le bruit de ses propres pas alors qu'elle entreprit de faire le tour de la tente.

Le tour était rapidement fait : mais l'homme n'était pas non plus caché derrière l'abri de fortune.

Lust se tourna pour regarder l'immense porte de bois à l'entrée. Cette porte était fermée, elle ne voyait pas d'autres issues : à son avis, il n'existait aucune autre possibilité de fuir. Ces bandits étaient bien trop nombreux et sûrs d'eux pour un jour avoir pensé qu'une issue de secours pourrait leur servir.

Pensive, ses yeux couleur lavande se posèrent d'une manière presque fainéante sur les hauteurs.

"Il aurait pu monter... Hélas, pour lui, la chute aurait été dangereuse. S'il a vraiment sauté, se serait-il brisé les deux jambes - dans le meilleur des cas ?"

Comme Lust était d'une nature patiente, elle se mentait à elle-même en disant qu'il pouvait l'énerver pour si peu.

Ainsi, Lust resta à sa place, pensant qu'elle devrait vérifier depuis les posts d'observation, mais sa réflexion se fit en contrepartie de baisser sa garde : des pensées absorbantes envahissant son esprit.

Ses yeux étaient toujours voués à la porte et à ce qui se passait au-delà.

Elle espérait que les deux gamins allaient soigner Scar. Elle espérait surtout qu'il était encore vivant.

La présence de Scar était nécessaire, parce que sans lui, Lust savait qu'elle allait perdre quelque chose d'important, plusieurs choses importantes. Il devait particulièrement éclairer sa lanterne en ce qui concerne la vérité sur ce passé qu'elle voyait parfois. Cette femme Ishbal. Ces scènes qui étaient pour elle post-traumatiques et sans mot pour les décrire : c'était horriblement gênant.

Hélas, Scar n'était pas là pour montrer qu'il était en vie, contrairement à une autre présence...

Très proche, alors que pourtant, elle le recherchait, elle ne vu pas le bandit qui approchait d'elle par-derrière. L'homme tenait une grande pierre dans ses deux mains - bien lourde, puis arrivé dans le dos de Lust : il la frappa avec.

Une grosse douleur contre l'arrière de sa tête fit tréssaillir la jeune créature. Un liquide chaud se répandit le long de sa nuque, alors qu'elle pouvait ressentir ses nerfs à feu dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Son système nerveux plus que probablement choqué.

Le bandit ne laissa à l'homunculus aucun temps pour réagir : il frappa de nouveau avec plus de force, profitant du fait que Lust était « sonnée » et déstabilisée par le coup déjà subit.

Là, les genoux de Lust cédèrent sous son poids : il lui avait défoncé le crâne, le cerveau probablement aussi, enfin, une partie. Homunculus ou non, le système nerveux défaillant, qui pouvait prétendre rester maître de son corps ?

Perdant le contrôle de ses membres : elle tomba à plat sur le sol, et un vilain son aigu se profila dans ses tympans.

Dès le moment durant lequel Lust tomba, le bandit lui, se précipita à ses côtés pour la frapper de nouveau, continuant de frapper l'arrière de son crâne.

À chaque coup, la vision de Lust ne pouvait que se noircir par le sang qui commençait à lui brûler yeux. Elle supportait ces coups un temps, mais ne pouvait pas se régénérer alors qu'il était encore en train de frapper.

À ce stade, elle ne ressentait plus vraiment de douleurs : elle ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Et dans ces conditions, il lui était impossible de sortir ses griffes pour le trancher. Il allait la tuer. Lui ôter probablement une seule vie complète sur toutes celles de ses pierres rouges.

Mourir n'était néanmoins par un problème, mais plutôt les conséquences que cela allait engendrer : en perdant une de ces vies, Lust risquait de perdre connaissance un moment. Il faudrait plusieurs secondes pour la régénération de ses blessures, mais surtout pour reprendre conscience.

Quelques secondes, c'était peu, mais cela pourrait permettre au bandit de lui faire faux-bond. Retrouver un seul bandit dans ces forêts immenses serait une perte de temps qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre.

Tout ce que Lust pouvait faire, c'était de regarder en face d'elle, son visage appuyé contre la crasse, l'ouïe défaillante.

Elle regardait la porte fermée, mais ne s'en rendait plus compte : son cerveau - du moins ce qu'il en restait, ne pouvait plus être vraiment conscient à ce stade.

Après un moment, pensant que Lust ne pouvait pas être tuée du tout, l'homme mal-rasé, se leva finalement en jetant la pierre sur le côté.

"Crève, salope ! Crève, putain "! Hurla-t-il.

Rapidement - la raison avec lui, il se dirigea vers la porte et tira le levier pour l'ouvrir.

Cela allait en peu de temps, s'ouvrir complètement. Mais le bandit n'avait aucune envie d'attendre : la porte se levant, dès une petite ouverture visible, il rampa sur le sol pour s'enfuir par-dessous.

Puisqu'il avait laissé le crâne, le cerveau, la moelle épinière de Lust - tout ce qu'il avait détruit, commençait doucement à se régénérer.

Lentement, reprenant conscience, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir à quoi, cela pouvait ressembler... Il avait dû en faire de la bouillie. Quelle horreur.

Heureusement, c'était moins écoeurant que Lust ne pouvait le croire : il avait certes bien frappé, mais avait visé un seul endroit bien précis ; elle n'en avait pas plein les cheveux, si ce n'est un peu de sang imbibant ses cheveux noirs. Enfin, rien qui ne pourrait la faire vomir si elle l'aurait pu.

Le chef fit ce qu'il voulait, mais surtout s'était éloigné d'elle. La vision de Lust revint donc petit à petit tout comme sa connaissance - visiblement, puisqu'elle pouvait enfin se concentrer sur sa cible, plus consciente.

Le chef de cette horde de chiens sauvages était visible : ayant franchi la porte, elle le vu en train de fuir, courrant à toute enjambées.

Lust devait bouger et l'arrêter.

Mais elle n'en avait pas encore la force nécessaire... À mesure qu'il s'éloignait, devenant hors de vue, elle pouvait bouger légèrement les doigts, mais pas plus. Elle avait beau tenter de parler, c'est à peine si un mot se fit entendre de ses lèvres :

"N-non..."

Sa voix tremblait, elle ne pouvait pas encore parler correctement sans se répéter, bégayant.

Quelques secondes plus tard,

Lust ne le voyait plus, sa silhouette venait de disparaître au loin.

Elle réalisa qu'il était trop tard, n'ayant plus aucune chance d'attraper ce fauve. Le temps dont elle allait avoir besoin pour revenir entièrement à elle lui faisait défaut.

"Non !" Cria-t-elle avec une voix cassée. "Non ! Aaaagh..."

Sa tête se releva légèrement de quelques centimètres du sol, mais retomba aussitôt.

Lust laissa sa joue contre la terre sale, abandonnant, n'ayant plus rien à faire si ce n'est attendre, un sourire amer sur ses lèvres violettes :

"J'ai encore raté. Décidément, beaucoup de choses que j'entreprends se révèlent - au final, être un échec cuisant. Au moins tous les autres sont morts, les cadavres recouvrant le sol ne risquent pas d'attaquer quiconque désormais. Hélas, je me sens... Je me sens si lasse."

Scar, penses-tu réellement que je ne suis qu'un péché ? Tes yeux, au-delà de mon visage, peuvent-ils lire le reflet des miens ? Te permettant de comprendre qui je suis ?

Je me demande parfois, si leurs reflets sont différents de celle qui avait mon visage. Les traits que je possède sont semblables à ceux de cette jeune femme, sauf que je suis pâle, très pâle, et non mâte.

C'est vrai que mon passé... Ou bien le sien, est encore flou et que j'en ignore presque tout. Beaucoup disent - dont toi, que je ne suis pas « elle », que je ne suis qu'une transmutation humaine ratée. Malgré cela, j'ai envie de croire que je suis « elle ».

Tu ne le sais pas, mais j'ai des souvenirs parfois. Dante m'a dit que nous - Homunculi, ne devrions pas les prendre en compte. Qu'ils ne nous appartiennent pas et que le seul moyen de les comprendre véritablement, c'est de devenir humaine. Au début, elle nous assurait nous garder près d'elle pour nous aider... D'où la nécessité de trouver la Pierre Philosophale.

Mais j'ai été idiote. Voulais-je réellement devenir humaine, à l'époque ? Non, je faisais ce que cette femme attendait de moi. Je voulais qu'elle, la femme qui m'a recueillie - quand mon créateur m'a abandonné, soit fière de moi. Les quelques souvenirs que j'avais, j'ai tout oublié pour me contenter de la servir. Cependant, combien même, je peux essayer aujourd'hui de tous les enfouir, ces souvenirs refont surface de plus en plus régulièrement. Surement, car tu es présent dans une grande partie de ceux-ci. Tu fais immerger ces images étranges.

Toi qui es furieux, qui possède la rage. Tout ça à cause d'un passé douloureux... Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé comment on pouvait se sentir en n'en ayant aucun ? Pas de souvenirs, pas de gens pour nous voir grandir, nous aimer ou nous soutenir ? Aurais-je été vraiment différente de ce que je suis aujourd'hui avec ?

J'ai beau cherché, je ne sais pas ce qu'est avoir une famille. Pas comme « elle ». Je sais qu'elle a été aimée, qu'elle avait des gens sur qui compter. Si ils étaient nombreux, je ne sais pas, mais elle avait aux moins une poignée de gens de son côté. Quand les mémoires de sa vie refont surface dans ma tête, je peux presque frôler des sentiments qui me sont, étrangers.  
Ils ont l'air agréables, différents de ceux que je peux, moi-même ressentir.

D'ailleurs, ces yeux que tu avais dans ces « mémoires » semblaient aussi beaux qu'aujourd'hui, sauf qu'au lieu de la haine et de la peine, ils étaient pleins de sentiments... Plus heureux. Surtout, quand tu la regardais « elle ».

Les sentiments sont inversés quand tu me vois, moi.

Quand je vais devenir humaine, je vais sûrement ressentir des choses différentes. Ne plus avoir ce vide constant en moi, celui qui me laisse comme proie aux doutes et aux questionnements.

Mais j'ai peur aussi. Depuis peu, je sais ce qu'est avoir peur. Oui, je crains qu'une fois humaine, je découvre que je ne suis pas « elle », la femme que tu as aimée.

Si mes craintes se révèlent être vraies, que vais-je faire ? Moi, sans cette vie, sans toi. Comment est-ce possible ? Maintenant que j'ai réalisé que tu es... L'une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux devenir humaine, et je veux découvrir pourquoi.

Le silence, il n'y avait rien d'autre, excepté le bruit du vent léger venant faire virevolter les feuillages des grands arbres dans les hauteurs. Et encore, c'était à peine perceptible.

Les yeux de Lust se sont fermés, laissant à ses oreilles seules la possibilité de sentir le monde vivre autour d'elle. Hélas, ce qu'il y avait de vivant plus tôt ne l'était plus : un silence de mort régnait. Cela aurait pu être apaisant pour certains, pourtant, pour elle, ce silence était pour le moins pénible. En effet, elle ne le connaissait que trop, même si elle s'en était accommodée avec le temps, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle l'appréciait.

L'habitude permettant d'acquérir la patience.

Tout lui fit immédiatement penser au manoir de Dame Dante, son Maître. Le nombre incalculable de fois où elle avait dû attendre dans cet endroit - sans en sortir, jusqu'à recevoir l'ordre de le faire.

"C'est drôle... Dès que j'étais envoyée en missions - sans revenir pendant des mois entiers, j'avais tout saif l'envie de me plaindre. Peut-être, car je voyais cet endroit depuis mon "réveil" et qu'il me rappelait constamment ce que j'étais, et ce pourquoi j'étais là. Les choses, sont-elles réellement différentes aujourd'hui ? Vais-je revoir cet endroit un jour ?"

Lust avait pour habitude de se perdre dans certaines pensées.

Elle en oublia presque qu'elle était enfin apte à se lever : ses forces étant revenues, et ses blessures soignées.

Elle le réalisa. Prenant appui de ses bras, lentement, Lust se leva.

Sur sa route, se trouvait encore la preuve qu'elle était une véritable machine à tuer : les cadavres de ces humains tués "proprement", pour la plupart.

Évitant ces masses de chairs encore chaudes, elle fit route hors du repère.

Les portes franchies, Lust commença alors sa course pour rebrousser chemin. C'était plutôt difficile de s'y retrouver alors qu'il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue, mais par chance, Lust réussi tout de même à retrouver le chemin principal, qui longeant ces bois, était le même qu'elle avait été forcée de quitter.

"Par où sont-ils partis ?" Se demanda Lust à haute voix, arrêtant au milieu du chemin - regardant autour d'elle.

Comment les retrouver ici ? Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour des environs jusqu'à tomber sur des taches de sang sur le sol.

"La blessure d'Edward... Il a sûrement perdu du sang alors que nous étions conduits dans leur planque."

Approchant des tâches, Lust posa un genou au sol et examina de plus près : de petite perles rouges se trouvaient au centre de la route, mais en regardant un peu à sa gauche, toujours dans la même direction, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi des tâches, comme-ci le chemin avait été emprunté deux fois.

"Maintenant, cela me paraît évident : Edward est passé par deux fois ici. C'est dans cette direction-là que je vais les retrouver, donc. Sont-ils partis à la recherche de Scar ? C'est ce qu'il y a de plus plausible..."

Quelque part, elle se doutait qu'ils n'auraient pas attendu son retour, après tout, l'Ishval était gravement blessé. Le soigner était une priorité.

Drôle de fait, mais une vague sensation commença à naître du creux de ses paumes jusqu'à ses yeux, d'un coup. Lust ignorait pourquoi elle ressentait une sensation aussi étrangère lui parcourir l'échine. Ces derniers temps, ça ne cessait de lui arriver. C'était aussi agréable que d'être borgne.

Secouant la tête, elle essuya son front avec le dos sa main, comme pour essuyer des perles de sueurs. Hors, c'était absurde, son corps n'en produisait pas par simple fatigue.

"Mais je n'ai plus le temps de penser à tout ça." Elle se leva et continua à suivre sa route – en courant à toute vitesse comme une dératée. "J'espère que je ne vais pas trouver d'autres cadavres chauds bientôt. Je sais que les Elric se mettent souvent en danger et frôlent la mort... Mais ce serait une exagération."

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Lust arriva à l'endroit exact où elle, Scar et les enfants avaient été attaqués. Elle le savait, en voyant une forme noire se dessiner devant elle. Une forme accompagnée d'une autre bien plus imposante – de couleur grise.

C'était bien Fullmetal, et Alphonse Elric, bien vivants surtout.

Les bruits de la course de Lust cessèrent. Elle était rapide, mais ses pas légers ne furent pas entendus. Elle arrêta derrière eux. Les deux garçons eurent un sursaut de surprise et de peur lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, pour voir Lust.

"Ces gamins ont baissé leur garde, si ça avait été un de ces salauds, ils se seraient tous les deux faits prendre ou tuer." Pensa-t-elle.

La surprise visible sur leurs traits, montrait qu'ils avaient l'air choqués... Mais ils se sont vite calmés en se rendant compte que c'était Lust.

Lust le réalisa.

"Ironique, car avant, quand nous n'étions pas dans le même camp, c'est tout sauf du soulagement qu'il y avait sur leurs visages..."

Elle fit abstraction. Peut-être aurait-elle dû les gronder et les punir comme des enfants après une bêtise, et jouer plus le rôle d'une mère sévère que d'un garde du corps. Hélas, cela n'était pas dans ses cordes.

"As-tu soigné ton bras, Fullmetal ?" Lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

"Non. Pas encore... Nous venons d'arriver et..."

Alors qu'il offrait une réponse trouble, le garçon blond baissa la tête pour regarder son bras, cachant son regard. C'était très étrange, cela intrigua Lust :

"Qu'attends-tu au juste ? Fais vite. Tu as de quoi te soigner et tu dois traiter la plaie sur ton bras au plus vite. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper de Scar."

Lust se dit qu'elle avait signé pour les protéger, pas pour être leur infirmière personnelle. Après tout, c'était de leur faute. "Les Elric, toujours dans le pétrin étaient". Par leur faute, Lust n'avait pu tuer les bandits lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée.

L'homunculus ignora le regard d'Edward qu'il lui lança en retour, le bousculant même légèrement pour passer entre lui et Alphonse. Les mouvements de la créature étaient vifs et entraînés, mais elle arrêta soudainement quelques pas après.

Les yeux de Lust s'ouvrirent grands.

L'arbre où Scar était adossé plus tôt était couvert de sang.

Elle suivit des yeux le sang jusqu'à voir ce qui se trouvait au pied de l'arbre.

Une sensation amère, dérangeante, se mit à parcourir son corps.

Les lèvres de Lust tremblaient légèrement.

Ed et Al sont rapidement venus, chacun à ses côtés : cela leur semblait étrange, mais Lust semblait différente à leurs yeux.

Ils attendaient qu'elle parle pour rompre un malaise récent.

Pourtant, elle essayait. Mentalement, et silencieusement mais elle était prisonnière de ses pensées :

"Que m'arrive-t-il... ? Me voir hors de mot, ce n'est pas chose courante... Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Je veux parler, mais mes lèvres refusent de prononcer le moindre mot..."

"Lust." Dit Alphonse presque timidement, fixant la même chose qu'elle. "C'était comme ça quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Nous n'avons rien vu d'autre... Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé..."

"C'est vrai." Répliqua son frère. Nous n'avons rien vu d'autre, aucune présence. C'était comme ça à notre arrivée."

Lust entendait tout, elle était bien consciente, mais chamboulée.

"Comment est-ce possible ? Aucune présence, alors qu'une mare de sang imbibe l'herbe au sol ?" Lust se dirigea vers l'arbre, mais à chaque pas, elle avait l'impression de se perdre un peu plus.

Sa démarche était lente, mais elle ne pouvait aller plus vite, comme si quelque chose avait été aspiré hors de son corps. Elle n'avait plus aucune vigueur.

Elle arrêta enfin près de l'arbre. Posant sa main ensanglantée sur l'écorce sec, sentant sa mâchoire trembler légèrement alors qu'elle retrouvait enfin l'usage de la parole. Lust détestait le ton réticent de sa voix :

"Où est-il ? Il était inconscient lorsqu'on l'a vu la dernière fois..."

En la regardant, Edward secoua la tête légèrement :

"Peut-être qu'un animal sauvage aurait entrainé le corps ailleurs ? S'il est mort, alors il a pu servir de repas à un ours, un loup ou à..."

La réponse que tenta le gamin brisa la vision de Lust comme le verre d'un miroir.

"Ce n'est pas possible. Non. Je refuse."

Une profonde colère à l'écoute la fit cogner son poing contre le tronc de l'arbre en interrompant le blond :

"Non !" Hurla à demi Lust soudainement. "Il doit être là, tu m'entends ? Il est sûrement caché par-là. À l'abri de ces bêtes ou de ces... Maraudeurs de-mes-deux."

Le changement d'humeur soudain dont Lust fit preuve fit sursauter les deux garçons. Surpris, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Cette créature qui était devant eux pour les tuer avant même qu'ils ne puissent se défendre.

C'était assez effrayant de voir un Homunculus aussi calme que celui-ci hausser le temps, pourtant, l'un des garçons, le plus prétentieux et colérique lui-même, réagit vite.

Énervé, Edward répliqua :

"Du calme ! On est revenus pour lui, je doute que dans un tel état, il pouvait bouger ! S'il est mort, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, nous ! Si un animal sauvage a emporté son corps, comment pourrions-nous le retrouver ?"

Quelques secondes, Lust resta à fixer l'arbre : Edward n'avait pas tort.

"Bon sang... Je vais aller le chercher dans les alentours." Rétorqua mauvaisement Lust. "En attendant, tu dois soigner ton bras, gamin. Si tu crèves ici, tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité."

Le regard de Lust rencontra le blondinet avec colère, puis, vive comme une ombre, dans un bond ou un élan - difficile à prévoir, elle était hors de vue, à chercher dans les alentours.

"Elle tellement rapide..." Pensa Ed. "Si l'envie lui prend et qu'elle nous pourchasse dans ces bois, ça ne durerait pas long-feu."

Elle cherchait dans les bois. Espérant le moindre bruit - n'importe quoi, mais d'une seule présence. Elle était rapide, elle se déplaçait si vite qu'elle n'aurait pu être distincte que comme une ombre vue du coin de l'oeil.

"Tu ne peux pas être mort." Se dit-elle à répétition. "Tu ne m'as rien dit de mon ancienne vie. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions. Tu n'as pas éclairé mes doutes."

Elle fouilla dans un tas de débris naturel, composé de branches et de feuilles mortes, puis regarda dans un fossé. Mais rien, pas d'Ishbal, aucun trace.

"Pas de tache de sang, non plus..."

De la panique commença à gagner clairement Lust, comme quand Scar et elle-même étaient piégés sous les fusils de ses bandits.

Elle en fit le tour de certains arbres deux fois.

"Non... Non, non... Non."

Elle dit à répétitons ces mots en posant chacune de ses mains contre sa tête, nerveusement.

Elle revoyait le visage de ce garçon, son visage bronzé et ses yeux innocents. Si innocents que c'en était perturbant. Plus de pureté qu'un être comme elle n'en aurait jamais. Un garçon qui avait l'air si bon, si différent d'elle, dont les mains n'avaient jamais été souillées de sang. Elle le voyait d'une manière ou d'une autre : ce visage apparaissant par fractions de secondes avec persistance.

"Tout est dans ma tête... Il n'est plus là. Il n'est plus là et il ne m'a pas encore dit qui j'étais. Il ne m'a rien dit..."

Lust s'appuya le dos à un arbre.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pourquoi je me sens... Comme ça ? Je ne veux plus ressentir ces choses-là, je veux qu'elles s'arrêtent tout de suite !"

Elle se rendit compte qu'une source de son malaise semblait provenir de son corps, un peu partout.

"J'ai l'impression que mon corps va exploser, ainsi que ma tête... Comment est-ce possible ? Mon corps se régénère de toute blessure... Ne se fatigue pas... Et je ne suis pas blessée... "

Lust ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière elle. Elle leva les yeux, cherchant le ciel. Bien que très peu visible, elle le vu partiellement entre les feuilles.

Elle se rappela les paroles de Dante, et le visage de la vieille femme qu'elle était alors.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois quelques jours auparavant. La première chose qu'elle vue en les ouvrants de nouveau fût le même visage qu'elle avait vu les fois précédentes : celui d'une femme d'âge mûr, qui la regardait.

Lust était allongée dans un lit aux draps de soie, recouverte d'un drap blanc de la même matière. La vieille dame était assise près de son lit, dans un confortable fauteuil.

"Comment te sens-tu mon enfant ?" Dit alors la femme âgée.

Lust n'était pas surprise de la voir à ses côtés à chacun de ses réveils, comme-ci la femme ne bougeait jamais de ce fauteuil. À chaque fois, elle était là.

"'Je ne sais pas..." Répondit honnêtement Lust.

La dame lui sourit. Elle semblait comprendre :

"Vois-tu des images étranges lorsque tu fermes les yeux ? Ou bien, as-tu d'étranges sensations ou du gène au niveau de ta poitrine ?"

Lust resta allongée, plissant les yeux en direction du plafond. Elle avait déjà répondu à ces questions.

"Non... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je ne vois rien, si ce n'est vous, m-madame... Et ce garçon aux cheveux verts."

La dame âgée ria légèrement :

"C'est tout à fait normal. Envy et moi sommes les deux seules personnes que tu as pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. C'est très bien, tu sais. Si quelque chose te semble étrange, comme le souvenir d'un visage que tu ne peux reconnaître, il faut à tout prix m'en parler. Je suis la seule à pouvoir t'aider."

Pour la première fois, Lust voyait enfin son interlocutrice se lever.

"Que ressens-tu, ici, et ici ?" Demanda-t-elle en touchant le tatouage de Lust placé en haut de son thorax, puis en lui touchant le front.

Lust ne bougeait pas. Elle dirigea de nouveau ses yeux couleur lavande au-dessus d'elle, fixant le plafond, même lorsque la vieille femme était entrain de lui toucher la tête.

"Je ne ressens rien. Je ne pense pas. Je sais rien..." Répondit Lust, en cherchant les mots pour décrire au mieux ce qu'elle ressentait.

"C'est encore mieux. Je suis véritablement surprise de l'apprendre, Lust." Dit Dante en allant reprendre place sur son fauteuil. "Tu sais, cela sera bien mieux pour ton avenir. D'autres enfants comme toi avaient des souvenirs étranges qui faisaient surface durant leur sommeil au début, les empêchant de dormir paisiblement. Il a fallu du temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent à tout oublier pour mieux... Vivre."

Cette fois, Lust tourna le visage pour regarder la femme :

"Suis-je la seule de vos enfants à ne pas avoir de souvenirs ? À quoi correspondent-ils ?"

"Oui. Un seul enfant m'a dit au début ne pas en avoir, mais c'était un mensonge : l'expression qu'il y avait sur son visage m'a très vite fait comprendre qu'il me mentait." Répondit Dante. "Il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre ces souvenirs si tu en as. Le mieux à faire et d'essayer de les oublier, ils ne sont pas les tiens. Et parfois, ils sont douloureux - de diverses manières. Tu comprendras certaines choses plus tard."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le souvenir cessa, la ramenant au présent.

"Oh, non..." Se lamenta Lust. "Dame Dante avait raison... Je n'aurais jamais dû me souvenir de cette vie antérieure. Elle était sincère... Elle avait raison, ces souvenirs sont tellement dérangeants !"

Lust pressa sa main sur son ventre.

"Nous ne sommes pas censées ressentir des choses, encore moins de si fortes. C'est si flou... Mais si douloureux à la fois."

La douleur physique ou la douleur mentale. Laquelle des deux pouvait rendre un homunculus fou ? Lust commençait à craindre la seconde.

"J'ai essayé de tout oublier depuis que ces mémoires indésirables ont fait surface subitement... Mais... Ensuite... J'ai décidé de les comprendre, comme attirée par ces immondes images, combien même elles étaient perturbantes. Je pensais être suffisament forte et en droit de les comprendre. J'avais tort..."

Lust reprit sa marche, tentant combien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

"Maudits souvenirs. Imbécile de balafré... Tu aurais dû tout me dire avant de passer l'arme à gauche... Pourquoi m'infliger un tel sort ? N'être ni vivante ni morte, n'était-ce déjà pas suffisant ? Aussi fallait-il faire ressurgir le passé ?"

Ne comptant plus ses gestes, elle fit demi-tour, et rejoint les Elric qui regardaient autour d'eux.

Ils furent déçus, mais également attristés de la voir revenir seule.

"Alors Scar est bel et bien mort ? Après toutes ses années de traques, il a perdu la vie ici..." Murmura Ed pour lui-même. C'était comme-ci il venait de perdre une connaissance très peu rencontrée, mais qui pourtant, était à la fois devenue récurrente dans sa vie. Après tout, Scar avait plusieurs fois croisé son chemin, et Edward avait aussi partagé des discussions avec lui. Sans compter que Scar avait plusieurs fois aidé Alphonse.

Ne s'arrêtant pas, passant à côté d'eux pour continuer sa marche, Lust ne se rendit même pas compte de la présence des deux enfants. Cherchait-elle encore, inconsciemment ?

Elle ne savait plus, elle ignorait où chercher. En fait, elle aurait pu dire que le monde entier tournait dans le vide.

Elle aurait continuer si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas attrapé le bras soudainement, pour l'arrêter.

Lust se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Fullmetal. Son regard était sérieux, il semblait savoir ce qu'il devait être fait. Pas elle.

Edward le savait : quelque chose n'allait pas, et ça allait plus loin que la simple disparition de Scar.

Lust le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

"Hey." Dit-il. "Calme-toi. Depuis quand un Homunculus comme toi, tire cette tranche-là ? C'est moi qui peux utiliser la pierre, je suis toujours là. C'est ça que tu voulais, non ? Ce n'est pas Scar qui allait utiliser la pierre et l'alchimie nécessaire pour faire de toi un être humain. C'est moi."

Avait-il raison ? Bien sûr que oui.

"Ce sont ces deux garnements qui me sont nécessaires. Ils sont là." Pensait Lust. "Mais... Alors pourquoi je ne me calme pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que mon corps est incontrôlable comme ça ? Ma mâchoire, mes nerfs... Ils sautent comme des rayons électriques et ne répondent pas correctement. Et ces sensations désagréables..."

Le garçon reprit la parole :

"J'ai accepté de faire de toi une humaine, si je le peux. Alors prends un peu sur toi. Même si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues, nous avons un accord à essayer de maintenir. Je ne veux pas le rompre, j'espère juste que toi aussi."

"C'est vrai, Lust." Répliqua Alphonse. "Qu'il soit là ou non ne va pas interférer dans notre décision de t'aider... Nous allons partir à sa recherche nous aussi... Nous ne voulons pas l'abandonner, mais tu dois écouter Ed. S'il te plaît..."

Lust avait envie d'entendre ces mots depuis longtemps. Elle avait envie qu'on lui dise qu'elle allait devenir humaine. Ne s'agissait-il pas là, de sa première préoccupation ?

Hors, à ce moment, la créature avait presque l'impression qu'il s'agissait plus d'une question que d'une chose qu'elle pouvait affirmer...

"..."

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Ce que le garçon remarqua - avant de soupirer puis de relâcher son bras.

Dès que Edward s'est éloigné, la paire de jambes de Lust allait presque cédé sous le poids de son corps.

Lust se dirigea vers l'arbre recouvert de sang, pour s'appuyer d'une main contre le tronc. Elle baissa la tête – serrant son poing libre contre la robe couvrant ses jambes. Silencieuse. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose en moi est comme bloqué? C'est comme avoir l'envie d'extérioriser des choses qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, de ma gorge, de mes yeux, et qui refusent de sortir."

Le sang sur le bois était trop visible.

Jamais, de sa vie, elle n'aurait pensé agir de la sorte. De quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir l'air ? Ne sachant même plus ce qu'elle ressentait : incapable de mettre des noms sur les émotions bouleversant son corps et son esprit ? Si cependant, elle en avait un.

Lust ne se préoccupait pas de qui pouvait la regarder, elle se fichait bien des regards tournés vers elle pendant un moment.

Les garçons regardaient, mélangés entre un certain choc et la méfiance (surtout Edward) en voyant agir ainsi cet homunculus. Lust avait toujours semblait si inébranlable, arrogante et maîtresse de toute situation.

Le regard presque triste, Edward pressa la plaie saignante sur son bras. "Son malheur à l'air si sincère... Les homunculus peuvent-ils vraiment ressentir de réelles émotions comme nous, humains ? Ce n'est pas possible... Elle agit sûrement comme une bête à l'instinct désespéré. A-t-elle encore besoin de Scar ? Après tout... Il connaissait l'humaine dont Lust a aujourd'hui le visage... Est-ce même pour ça que Lust s'accroche à Scar au point de le sauver ?"

Edward ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas penser aux possibles sentiments de ces créatures. D'ailleurs il était même reconnaissant de n'avoir jamais rencontré l'humaine que Lust aurait dû être : se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais supporter l'avoir si prêt de lui et si longtemps si elle avait le visage de sa mère. "Scar a bien du courage... Rester près d'elle, alors que cette créature pâle comme la mort a le visage - et le corps, de la femme qu'il aimait. Cette pâleur ne peut que lui rappeler la mort de cette pauvre jeune femme."

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Alphonse, pour prendre - avec sa main métallique, le sac de soin qu'il avait dans les mains. Le blond murmura légèrement à son frère, quelque chose que Lust n'entendit pas :

"Cette créature est étrange. Elle semble avoir des sauts d'humeur comme ça assez souvent. Moi qui pensais qu'elle était impassible... Laissons-la se calmer. Je vais soigner mon bras – comme je le peux, et nous irons jeter un œil pour Scar... Même si je doute qu'il soit encore en vie. Il y a de grosses bêtes dans les bois.

La voix du blond était triste. Il n'avait jamais apprécié voir des morts dans son sillage. Ses agissements étaient moins égoïstes qu'avant il était devenu plus mature au fil des années. Edward Eric, avait mentalement grandi.

"D'accord..." Dit doucement l'armure.

Alphonse regarda Lust rapidement - en soupirant, avant de rejoindre son frère.

Prenant place à quelques pas dans l'herbe fraîche, en face de Lust, Edward – aidé par le cadet, enleva son haut pour ne garder que son débardeur noir. Il ouvrit ensuite le sac et fouilla à l'intérieur.

"Je dois essayer d'extirper cette fichue balle. Al, tu penses pouvoir le faire ? Il y a une pince pour l'attraper."

Alphonse n'était pas très joyeux à l'idée de faire ça, mais il dut le faire tout de même.

Les deux frères occupés, l'état de Lust ne s'était pas amélioré – elle était comme entrain de se noyer dans un verre d'eau, mitigée, et plus encore. De douloureuses questions en tête.

"Si je deviens humaine, vais-je obtenir toutes les réponses à mes questions ? Ou égoïstement, Scar est-il mort en les emportant avec lui ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un marchait derrière Lust, des pas contre les quelques graviers du chemin de terre : des pas légers, répétés de manière inégale et qui furent inaudibles, même les Elrics – tout comme Lust, n'entendirent rien. Leur garde vraisemblablement baissée pour les uns, et l'instant présent perdu pour la créature.

Une voix rauque et faible se fit entendre :

"J'allais... Venir vous chercher."

Au son de la voix, Lust réagit immédiatement.

Cette voix. Elle était capable de la reconnaître entre mille. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Dès que Lust entendit le son de cette voix, elle était sortie immédiatement de son état second, revenant au présent.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands avant même qu'elle ne regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir de qui il s'agissait :

Évidemment...

C'était Scar.

Il était là, pâle comme jamais, une main plaquée contre la plaie saignante sur sa poitrine nue.

Dieu, que cet homme était fort. Lust était certaine qu'il n'avait plus de force et que pourtant, il arrivait encore à tenir debout par sa volonté seule.

Pendant un moment, le regard de Lust ne le quitta pas. Scar en faisait de même, regardant la brune dans les yeux.

C'était bien lui, vivant et toujours présent.

Lust se tourna complètement pour lui faire face.

Tout l'être de la créature était alors chamboulé : un frisson parcourut son corps. Elle ressentait toujours une étrange mixture d'émotions, mais celles-ci semblaient remplacées par d'autres.

Quand les Elric se rendirent compte de la présence de Scar, à l'entente de sa voix, ils restèrent gelés à regarder la scène.

Le corps de Lust s'est déplacé de lui-même. C'est comme-ci quelque chose venait d'en prendre le contrôle à sa place, elle ne se controlait plus :

"Que m'arrive-t-il... ?" Pensa-t-elle.

Scar n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir : la brune couru à lui pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou, enveloppant ses bras autour du corps blessé. S'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage - nécessaire à sa vie.

L'homme était surpris de l'étreinte, mais ne fit rien pour repousser la jeune femme, et dans ses yeux rubis, se rejouait des souvenirs, similaire à cette scène. Des souvenirs dans lesquels Lust ne s'y trouvait pas, mais dans lesquels la jeune femme qu'elle aurait dû être était présente... Scar se souvenait avoir déjà vu la jeune femme enlacer ainsi son frère, le visage pressé contre son torse.

Scar était choqué, momentanément. La scène semblait se répéter à travers lui et Lust, même s'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre les mêmes personnes désormais.

Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Lust ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Le souvenir d'une étreinte fit surface quelques secondes, montrant deux corps habillés de vêtements Ishbaliens, enlacés chacun par une paire de bras. Mais elle abandonnera rapidement ces brides pour l'instant présent.

"Pourquoi ne me repousse-t-il pas ? Est-ce car il n'en a pas la force ?" Se demanda-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte. "Si c'est le cas, tant mieux... C'est égoïste, mais je m'en moque : je ne veux pas le lâcher... Moi aussi j'ai le droit de faire ça, comme elle."

Le sang de la blessure de Scar tombait en gouttes, tâchant la poitrine et le cou de Lust. Mais c'était le cadet des soucis de la brune, elle ne le remarqua même pas.

En effet, au creux de ce corps ensanglanté et chaud, Lust en vint a supposer que c'était Scar qui lui avait manqué, ou seulement sa présence.

Qu'il s'agissait du fait que lui seul pouvait répondre à ses questions, ou bien qu'elle avait avec lui un lien remontant à leur passé, c'est bel et bien de lui dont elle avait besoin. Pourquoi autrement, aurait-elle agi de la sorte ? Et si une partie de son esprit reconnaissait Scar malgré elle ? Était-ce pour cela que son corps semblait comme contrôlé, agissant seul ? Tant de possibilités, encore plus de questions. Ca n'en finirait jamais.

Plus inespéré, ce n'était pas la première fois que Lust s'était précipité vers lui. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci était bien différente dont la manière qu'avait Lust de le tenir à elle.

Les deux frères étaient complètement abasourdis. La mâchoire d'Edward tomba en voyant la jeune femme agripper l'Ishbal.

À un moment, les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent le regard de Scar qui – choqué par le geste de Lust, répondit au blond par la même expression sur son visage.

Tout était flou, mais suffisamment clair à la fois... Comment Lust, pouvait-elle expliquer cela ? Allait-elle regretter son geste ?

"J'allais mal." Dit-elle en bégayant légèrement à certains mots. "Je t'ai cherché, mais... J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps... Mes jambes ne voulaient plus me porter... Et j'étais sur le point de tomber."

Pourquoi racontait-elle cela ? Elle s'en fichait.

Elle avait tellement de difficulté pour parler - suite au flot incessant d'émotions qui parcourait son corps.

"Si seulement ces sensations pouvaient arrêter de me noyer, c'est une véritable torture." Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, à peine audible.

Scar ne semblait pas réagir, ni répondre.

Pressée contre lui, Lust en vint même à se demander comment ce serait si celui qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, se mettait à l'enlacer à son tour, plaçant son bras fort derrière son dos.

Pourquoi cela ? Peut-être pensait-elle l'espace d'un instant que l'étreinte de l'homme allait l'apaiser. Mais c'était fou, n'est-ce pas ?

Hélas, elle n'allait pas le découvrir. Scar ne le fit pas. Son bras ne vint jamais se presser contre son dos pâle. Non, au lieu de cela, il posa sa main contre le bras de l'homunculus.

Son toucher fit légèrement sursauter la brune, pourtant, sa main n'avait aucune emprise sur son bras.

Cela surprit Lust :

"Pourquoi ne me rejette-t-il pas ?" Se demanda-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas dérangeant. Cela était plutôt agréable même. Lust commençait à ressentir un étrange sentiment dans sa poitrine. Une chaleur douce et tendre, calmant intensément la force allouée à son étreinte.

Diminuant la force de ses bras, Lust sortit la tête de son cou pour regarder son visage.

En regardant Scar dans les yeux, elle espérait qu'il puisse lire son expression - mieux qu'elle ne pouvait la comprendre elle-même.

Le regard de Scar était calme, fatigué et profond. Ses yeux couleur rubis était si différents des autres : Lust ne pouvait les lire, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner.

Que devait-elle dire ?

Les lèvres tremblantes - pour une raison qui ne lui revenait pas, elle tenta de parler :

"Je..."

À peine un mot, un seul petit mot fut entendu des lèvres de la brune, que les yeux de l'Ishbal - d'un rouge intense, se fermèrent soudainement.

La main sur le bras de Lust glissa, puis, le corps tout entier de Scar tomba.

L'homme s'effondra – inconscient, dans les bras de la créature, celle-ci eut à peine le temps de le retenir. Il était lourd, mais pour Lust, ce n'était pas un problème : elle ne le laissa pas tomber.

Tenant Scar, elle l'aida en s'asseyant à genoux sur le sol avec lui,

La tête de Scar contre son épaule. Leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre.

Une goutte de sang chaud de sa blessure glissa, tombant et tachant l'Ouroboros de la jeune créature.

"Scar ? Est-ce que ça va ?" Dit-elle alertée. "Scar, réponds-moi !"

Aucune réponse, l'homme ne dit rien. Que devait-elle faire ? Il était debout quelques secondes auparavant !

Hélas, Lust n'avait pas remarqué l'inquiétant teint pâle de Scar, bien trop préoccupée par leur échange de regards.

Lust remarqua que la blessure de Scar saignait encore, lorsqu'elle sentit plusieurs gouttes du liquide écarlate tomber plus rapidement, puis glisser tout le long de sa poitrine pour disparaître dans le bustier de sa robe.

"Sa blessure... Saigne ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer avant ?"

Elle devait agir, et vite.

"Edward ? Alphonse ?" Dit-elle à haute voix, attirant l'attention des garçons - un peu désespérée. "Venez m'aider, il a perdu connaissance ! Les garçons... Venez !"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A suivre. Chapitre 6 : Regarder ensemble dans la même direction.


	6. Regarder ensemble dans la même direction

Chapitre 6 : Regarder ensemble dans la même direction

 

"Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber, Scar ! Tu dois te relever, comme tu l'as toujours fait."

À genoux, le corps de l'homme blessé contre elle - qu'elle essayait de tenir, lui paraissait lourd, presque écrasant. Lust avait de la force, beaucoup, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se sentir ainsi écrasée par lui physiquement.

"Je ne dois pas le laisser tomber." Murmura-t-elle, avant de s'écrier :

— Bon sang... Les gamins, bougez-vous ! 

Le visage de la brunette se tourna vers les deux garçons.

Edward enroula précipitamment une bande de ruban autour de son bras pendant qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds. 

Sa plaie, est-elle soignée convenablement ? Aucune idée, mais au moins - pour l'instant, ça devait être suffisant.

Ce corps à la chair chaude dans ses bras pâles... Lust semblait presque ressentir la sensation d'une brûlure sur sa peau froide. Comme-ci une flamme était en train de consumer ses bras, ce n'était pas agréable.

Elle déplaça ses bras gantés derrière le dos de Scar, appuyant ses paumes contre ce dernier pour lui permettre de le tenir plus près d'elle et de le relever. Elle fit en sorte de presser le visage fiévreux contre son cou, jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud et irrégulier caresser sa peau froide. Il était toujours vivant. 

Peut-être qu'en temps normal, cela aurait été une sensation agréable... Avoir Scar à sa merci et le manipuler comme elle le voulait, en faire un pantin... Mais pas maintenant : parce qu'elle avait l'impression que ce souffle était en train de drainer une partie de sa santé mentale, la rendant nerveuse. 

"Tu dois tenir bon..." Murmura Lust à l'oreille de Scar. "Je vais te sauver. Tu as encore des choses à faire ici, pour moi. Ton dieu ne te prendra pas maintenant. Pas quand j'ai encore besoin de toi. Si je peux désobéir aux plans de la nature, je peux contrecarrer tous les dieux." 

Les dernières phrases, elle les murmura froidement et de manière hautaine. Elle espérait que Scar puisse l'entendre.

Oui, elle avait besoin de lui. Pour plusieurs raisons, et elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à cet humain, pas dans l'immédiat du moins.

Les garçons Elric, arrivèrent près de Lust. Ils aidèrent à traîner Scar près de l'arbre, pour y allonger son corps au sol - sur l'herbe. 

Immédiatement, Lust prit place à ses côtés, posant ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme, recouvrant la plaie saignante. L'odeur cuivrée lui aurait fait serrer la mâchoire et grimacer si elle devait respirer pour vivre. Heureusement, à ce moment, elle ne respirait pas vraiment.

"Que devons-nous faire ?" Demanda Alphonse d'une petite voix inquiète.

"Nous devons le soigner... S'il reste comme ça, il mourra. J'ai besoin du matériel de soin, apportez-le moi."

Lust détestait ça ; ses yeux dédiés et écœurés par le sang, mais il n'en fallait pas plus : Alphonse lui apporta rapidement le sac noir sur le sol à quelques pas. L'armure prit ensuite place à côté d'elle en fouillant dans le sac - sans savoir quoi chercher, puis demanda en panique :

"Tu as besoin de quoi, Lust ? Il y a tellement de choses là-dedans..." 

"De l'alcool... Du fil et des aiguilles pour le moment. Je dois refermer cette plaie."

"Ça fait un mal de chien. C'est une méthode barbare... Dite comme ça." Se plaignit Ed.

"Je t'en prie, Fullmetal. La plaie de Scar est vilaine, certes, mais tous les points de suture ne sont pas tous à refaire. Seulement certains. Il serait mort depuis longtemps, sinon." Répondit rapidement Lust.

Edward resta plus calme, bien qu'il s'inquiétait lui aussi. Il se posa ensuite en face de Lust, de l'autre côté de l'homme inconscient. Ses yeux dorés fixant d'un regard - presque sévère, la jeune créature.  

Lust répondit à son regard quelques secondes. Edward lui tendit sa main métallique - ouverte :

"J'ai trouvé ça dans la trousse tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il en aura beaucoup plus besoin que moi. Ça ne peut que l'aider, après."

Sa paume détenait un récipient contenant des antalgiques.

Lust plissa les yeux, cédant à des pensées dans son esprit affûté, mais troublé.

Jamais l'idée d'utiliser ce genre de médicaments ne lui serait venue. La douleur humaine n'était pas encore très bien perçue pour faire partie intégrante de ses préoccupations - trop occupée à garder l'homme en vie d'un autre coté. Elle savait ce qu'était souffrir physiquement... Mais s'en soucier véritablement, c'était autre chose. Chez elle, toute douleur, même extrême, n'était que passagère.

"Scar ne mérite pas tant de douleur, n'est-ce pas ?" Se dit-elle enfin. "Il a déjà assez souffert pour payer ses dettes. J'ai tué bien plus que lui, et je suis toujours en vie ! Si un prix est à payer, ce n'est que de la douleur, pas une vie. Scar ne mourra pas aujourd'hui, impossible. Je ne vais pas autoriser ça..." Elle cracha son venin dans des pensées. "Et que son dieu vient me confronter s'il a une objection... Pour la première fois de ma vie, ce serait une joie d'être un homunculus... Pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Si je contredis la puissance de l'être humain, c'est peut-être pour renvoyer un dieu chez lui."

Lust avala sa salive, lécha sa lèvre inférieure, puis hocha la tête au blond.

"Et voici le fil et les aiguilles !" Répliqua Alphonse, tendant sa main lui aussi, contenant l'objet de métal brillant sous le soleil. 

Edward laissa un petit sourire se tirer sur le côté de sa joue et reprit - toujours en le regardant :

"Je ne savais même pas que l'on pouvait réussir à soigner quelqu'un de blessé comme ça à ton arrivée, mais il était pire avant que tu ne le soignes la première fois. Son bras est stable, là. Al et moi-même allons t'aider. Tu t'y connais un minimum, avec toi, il a une chance de s'en tirer vivant encore une fois. De toute façon, ce gars s'en remet toujours, j'ai jamais vu plus solide que lui... Et je ne le connais pas des masses." 

Ces garçons, étaient-ils toujours ainsi ? Prêts à aider les autres ? Lust trouvait ça étrange... Il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose de désagréable - bien au contraire, mais qui restait étonnant. En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cela, mais elle allait coopérer dans leur sens - chose qui était rare pour un Homunculus. Ses victimes étant bien trop souvent plus obligées que coopératives volontaires...

Lust tendit la main, mais hésita soudainement à savoir quoi prendre en premier.

"On va être tes assistants... Alors tu dois arrêter de trembler comme ça. Tu penses arriver à tenir une aiguille et coudre la plaie avec des mains aussi instables ?" Répliqua le blond.

« Quoi ? »

Un petit choc s'empara de Lust, pendant une seconde.

Elle regarda sa main tendue.

"C'est vrai... Je ne m'en aperçois que maintenant... Mais mon bras tout entier... Et ma main surtout - en plus d'être comme gelés, s'agitent d'une manière incontrôlée. Aaah..." Se dit-elle.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent plus le dos de sa main, entrant dans un monologue avec elle-même, silencieusement.

"Si j'étais comme Scar, avec une seule vie – comme une humaine... Envy et Sloth, prendraient-ils la peine de m'aider ? Ou seraient-ils là, en train de s'attarder à me voir sur le sol, me vider de mon propre sang ?" 

 

Encore des questions. Toujours des questions. Chacune d'elle étant comme une cicatrice fissurant la conscience de Lust.

Comment pouvait-elle être mentalement stable avec tout ce qu'elle vivait ?

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans ses doutes personnels, n'est-ce pas ? Scar, était la seule personne « spéciale » pour elle, spéciale de quelle manière, elle ne le savait pas, mais il était encore en train d'agoniser sur le sol. Qu'attendait-elle ? Elle le savait pourtant : elle n'était pas capable de le regarder mourir sans rien faire. 

Lust gloussa difficilement envers elle-même avant de hocher la tête une fois de plus en plissant les yeux – tentant de se concentrer. 

"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire." Dit-elle finalement pour être entendue. "Je vais le soigner comme je l'ai fait hier soir. Rien de bien sorcier."

Sérieuse et prête, Lust était quelqu'un qui ne reculait devant rien... 

Elle commença enfin à soigner Scar, mais cela risquait de prendre moment... Autant pour lui que pour elle, mais surtout pour les deux jeunes garçons qui n'étaient pas à l'aise avec le sang et ce qui allait en découdre, eux aussi.

Les cris étaient une option. Les hauts-le-coeur un supplément.

 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

 

Si elle n'avait pas les mains recouvertes de sang, elle était quasiment sûre qu'en touchant son front, elle pourrait le découvrir recouvert de sueurs froides, malgré ses pierres rouges. Était-ce le cas ? Elle ignorait même si cela était possible.

Peut-être.

Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination.

Oui, ce n'était sûrement que son imagination.

Combien de temps cela avait-il duré... vingt, trente minutes ? Dix ? Aucune idée...

Mais c'était terminé. 

Nichés au cœur de cette forêt dense, protégés des rayons du soleil par le grand arbre au-dessus d'eux, les quelques ombres de feuillages se répétaient sur le corps de Lust et sur celui qu'elle regardait. 

Sa vision ne quittait pas le visage plus pâle de l'homme balafré : ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment était pour le moins... Perturbant, en réalité. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas le moindre, sauf environnementaux, rien qui ne puisse attirer son attention. En revanche, dans sa tête brune, elle pouvait entendre des cris, des lamentations de douleurs.

À plusieurs reprises, Scar s'était éveillé. Ce n'était que le temps de quelques secondes, mais Lust pensait maintenant qu'il n'était pas réellement conscient, à cause, de la douleur. Cependant... Il avait -presque- crié, dans des lamentations : prouvant qu'une fois encore, il ressentait une certaine souffrance physique. Ou bien, mentale, aussi ? Ces mêmes cris se répétaient dans la tête de la brune à ce moment même. 

Les poings serrés de Lust - contre ses genoux, s'ouvrirent enfin. Elle décida de regarder autre chose que ce visage - cesser d'entendre la voix de l'Ishbal hurlant ses douleurs. C'était déjà bien assez pénible. 

Elle baissa les yeux pour inspecter ses paumes : le sang de Scar recouvrait chaque parcelle de ses paumes, mélangé à sa peau cadavérique et blanchâtre. Le mélange était laid - presque effrayant. Pour être honnête, ça répugnait Lust, et elle aurait pu rester à le contempler encore longtemps sans la voix qui tendit à couper le silence :

"On l'a fait." Dit Edward. "Ce mec à de la chance, avec toutes ses blessures, il s'en sort toujours. C'est quand même incroyable ! Il est increvable !"

Le jeune alchimiste libéra la brunette de ses pensées, ses yeux roses abandonnèrent enfin ces mains impures - quand elle releva le visage pour chercher le blond juste en face. C'est la seule chose qu'elle fit. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? 

Le silence de Lust était clairement une réponse à son état, Edward remarqua ça puisqu'il reprit peu après :

"Comment peux-tu soigner des gens ?"

L'homunculus fut étonnée.

"Que veut-il dire ? Pense-t-il que je ne sais qu'ôter la vie ? Probablement... Avant de soigner Scar, je ne pensais pas vraiment être capable de le faire moi-même." Pensa-t-elle, avant de répondre au blond calmement :

— Que veux-tu dire ? Tu penses que mes doigts ne servent qu'à trancher pour tuer ?  

 

Elle remarqua Edward devenir gêné de la question. Par réflexe nerveux, il essaya de déplacer et courber son bras blessé pour le mettre derrière sa nuque. Bien sûr, sans surprise, le jeune garçon se tordait de douleur à la seconde même. 

Une large grimace sur le visage, il caressait de sa main métallique son bras blessé - pour apaiser la douleur.

"Je voulais dire..." Répliqua-t-il hasardeux. "Tu as l'air de savoir comment soigner certaines blessures importantes. Je me suis déjà blessé gravement, et c'est un vrai médecin qui m'a soigné. J'en déduis donc que tu t'es intéressée à certaines méthodes de médecines pour une raison quelconque."

"Oui, en effet." Dit Lust en fixant son bras. "J'ai quelques connaissances. Mais juste certaines bases, mais rien qui ne puisse faire de moi un chirurgien recommandable."

"Cela m'a un peu surpris hier soir, même si je ne l'ai pas montré."

Que le garçon soit étonné, n'étonna pas la brune. Ce n'était pas comme ci un Homunculus avait besoin de soin étant donné son aptitude à se régénérer. 

Lust haussa les épaules une fois, détournant le regard à sa gauche - sachant qu'un Alphonse, bien que silencieux, était à sa droite.

Les yeux de chat d'une couleur rose lavande se concentraient sur le chemin tracé de l'ancienne circulation. Ils étaient encore loin de la sortie de ces immenses forêts luxuriantes. De plus, avec Scar inconscient, ils allaient devoir attendre son réveil. Impossible de le porter, ni de le déplacer trop loin sous risque d'aggraver ses blessures.

Peut-être devait-elle demander à Edward de transmuter un chariot, ou quelque chose du genre ?

Mais non...

Le chemin de terre était cahoteux.

De gros monceaux de rochers et des nids-de-poule visibles tout le long de la route.

Elle n'était pas folle, si elle faisait ça, ils gagneraient du temps, bien sûr, mais Scar avait besoin de repos : elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle devrait attendre le réveil pénible de Scar pour mieux savoir quoi faire de lui. 

Elle préférait lui donner le temps de s'en remettre, même si cela signifiait qu'elle devrait rester sur ses gardes encore un moment dans les bois.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme-ci elle avait laissé le groupe de bandits en vie. Elle doutait qu'il puisse en rester encore, excepté ce guignol s'étant enfui. Mais il était probablement déjà loin d'ici.

Oui, elle ferait ça.

Un autre sourire bienvenu se dessina sur ses lèvres soudainement en y pensant : connaissant le personnage qu'était l'homme à la cicatrice, le lendemain, il serait éveillé et aussi debout. Comme la dernière fois, il allait encore risquer de ré-ouvrir sa plaie.

Quel imbécile.

Quel homme têtu. 

Quel homme fort.

Une fine brise contre son visage fit remuer la mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait son oeil gauche. 

"Je pense encore à Scar... Je pense à lui différemment des autres hommes. Le fait même que j'arrive à rire de son caractère, me fait ressentir un sentiment, presque... Je ne sais pas... ? Comme-ci un vide profond était très partiellement rempli. Que me fait-il ? C'est parce qu'il était lié à cette femme dans le passé, c'est ça ? Il y a probablement un lien, quelque chose. Je ne le connais pas, et pourtant, autre ces souvenirs qui reviennent et qui ne m’appartiennent peut-être même pas, il y a cette sensation que je ressens à sa proximité." Se demanda-t-elle.

Devant ce sentiment étrange, étonnant, mais bel et bien présent, elle déplaça sa main gantée à son estomac, comme si elle pouvait le sentir, le toucher, l'attraper. Cette sensation semblait partout dans son corps, mais aussi absente en même temps. S'agissait-il d'un simple fragment d'émotion, quelque chose lié au passé, ou bien, un réel sentiment - bien à elle ? 

Non, elle n'arrivait décidément pas à mettre des mots dessus... 

Peut-être pourrait-elle demander à Edward à quels genres d'émotions cette sensation s'apparentait ? 

Pendant une minute, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et puis restèrent semi-écarquillés. En était-elle devenue à penser mendier des humains - de jeunes enfants qui plus est, pour quémander des réponses ? Leur donner la possibilité de se moquer d'elle ou de la rabaisser ?

Oui, plausiblement : elle avait trop sur la conscience, aucun remord ni aucun regret, mais trop de lassitude lié à son mode de vie. La jeune femme était trop lasse des questions, lasse du poids que cela représentait.

La poigne contre son estomac s'est crispé rapidement suite à sa décision, elle a serré sa robe avec plus de consistances, souhaitant empêcher sa voix de prononcer ses futurs mots de ce geste. Une phrase, une question qu'elle ne savait nullement comment formuler - et pourtant, d'une voix faible, hésitante, elle a parlé : 

 

"Edward. Je dois te demander quelque chose..."

"Ah oui ?" Interrogea-t-il en la regardant, bien que Lust n'en fit pas de même. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Alphonse était discret, mais il laissa échapper un petit son - un hoquet de surprise, que Lust entendit, et qui lui rappela sa présence. Le petit garçon à l'armure à vite regardé son frère, ils s'échangèrent un regard rapide, une expression de surprise - qui leur permirent de se dire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait une idée de ce que Lust allait demander. L'incompréhension totale, en somme.

Le silence que Lust laissait traîner lui fît presque honte. Il a frappé dure une partie d'elle. Non pas de fierté, pas qu'elle était fière d'être un Homunculus, mais quelque chose avait bien été frappé d'une manière où d'une autre, elle préféra mettre cela sur le dos de quelque chose. Elle redoutait presque de se tourner et d'affronter le visage de l'alchimiste - tourné de nouveau vers elle. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que le pâle visage de Lust se tourna enfin, qu'elle se déplaça suffisamment pour regarder le garçon aux yeux dorés.

Ses lèvres mauves tremblèrent légèrement, en essayant de parler, de trouver les mots adéquats à la question qu'elle souhaitait lui poser... Mais aucun son n'en sortait. 

Edward ne dit rien, pourtant, les traits de son visage étaient alertés - intéressés par l'hésitation de la créature. Attendant une phrase, un mot, celui-ci fit preuve de patience. 

Une patience appréciable, une patience qui était censée offrir du temps.

Malheureusement, le temps n'était qu'une perte de secondes - puisque Lust n'avait toujours aucun mot à prononcer. 

Bon sang, mais qu'était-ce que cette fichue hésitation ?

Elle n'avait pas d'âme à perdre, pas de sentiments trop importants à fâchés brusquement, alors pourquoi sa bouche ne dit rien ? Elle avait du répondant, elle avant du cran. Enfer, ciel, terre - si les trois existaient vraiment, alors pourquoi une foutue question, ne pouvait pas trouver ses propres mots ? 

Ridicule. 

Elle se dit l'insulte et la réflexion comme pour se punir elle-même. 

Que c'était cruel. Cette agréable sensation d'un peu plus tôt... Ce joli sentiment, n'avait duré qu'un bref moment, avant de disparaître. Ce que la brune ressentait dorénavant était tout autre, désagréable même. 

"C'est inutile. Une idiote, c'est ce que l'Homunculus que je suis est. M'ouvrir à ces humains était une idée stupide. Il fallait se taire, laisser le silence régner... Un silence non amené par mon manque de mots. Ils ne vont pas m'apporter de réponses." Se punit-elle, encore.

Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà fait ? La punition mentale était bien pire que la physique pour un Homunculus.

Malgré tout, elle se sentait... Comme insultée par le regard d'Edward. Elle a dû se persuader de trouver autre chose à dire - pour se sortir de ce malaise.

Nerveusement, Lust chercha auprès de ce qu'elle regardait pour quelque chose. Comme-ci les arbres, ou le chemin crasseux avaient une réponse à lui donner. Évidement, aucun arbre n'allait lui répondre, pas mal les gazouillis de ces imbéciles d'oiseaux ou les cris d'un corbeau lointain.  

 

Ne cherchant pas longtemps, les yeux de Lust quittèrent ceux du blond, descendant à son bras de chair blessé.

"Edward. Penses-tu vraiment que ton bras est 'convenablement' bien soigné ?" Sa voix avait retrouvé son comportement plus hautain, et cela faisait du bien.

C'était presque une libération, Lust se sentait mieux de pouvoir passer à autre chose, effacer son malaise. Peu importe si les enfants soient restés surpris, ils aillaient vite s'en remettre - au soulagement de la brune, et le blondinet semblait considérer sa question :

"Je ne sais pas..." Dit-il. "J'ai dû faire vite étant donné que Scar venait de réapparaître pour s'effondrer."

C'est vrai. La venue de l'homme l'ayant forcé à interrompre les soins devont être apportés à son bras, il ignorait si le travail baclé était suffisant.

Le petit blond baissa ses yeux dorés à sa plaie, recouverte grossièrement d'un bandage blanc. Le blanc précédemment vierge était légèrement taché d'une tache rouge. Edward soupira en le remarquant.

"Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Alphonse a enlevé la balle et ça ne saigne pas beaucoup. Je ne pense pas subir une infection à long terme." 

Lust ne dit rien, se contentant un moment de scruter Edward. Quand elle vit le blond courber son bras métallique derrière sa tête, elle ferma les yeux. 

C'était lamentable, mais elle préféra ne prendre aucun risque. 

"Alphonse ?" Dit-elle en se tournant vers le dénommé. "Peux-tu aller me chercher de l'eau ? Scar est toujours fiévreux, nous devons veiller à faire baisser sa température." 

"D'accord, mais... Comment je fais pour ramener l'eau jusqu'ici ? Je n'ai pas de récipient ni bocal, seau ou autre..." Répondit innocemment Alphonse.

C'est vrai... Comment faire pour transporter de l'eau ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres ici...

Edward ne semblait pas tellement bousculé lui. Il semblait même plutôt énervé contre son cadet puisqu'il s'adressa à lui froidement :

"Sers-toi de ta tête, imbécile. Beaucoup de choses peuvent servir à transporter de l'eau."

À ces mots, Edward claqua presque ces deux paumes entre elles, sans les faire toucher, incitant son frère à montrer plus de jugeote.

"Mais oui, bien sûr !' Dit joyeusement Al en se levant. "La rivière était juste par là, je reviens dans deux minutes !" 

Ainsi, Lust regarda la grande armure disparaître derrière les arbres, dans la direction où elle avait dit entendre la rivière - avant l'attaque des bandits. 

Saisissant le sac de matériaux de soins à côtés d'elle, Lust se leva, pour se déplacer jusqu'à Edward. 

Traçant la créature des yeux, et un peu anxieux, Edward la regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui, à sa gauche. 

Une pensée en tête, se dit-il, que Lust agissait avec la souplesse et les manières d'une panthère noire paresseuse, n'ayant pas envie d'attaquer une souris qui rôdait trop prêt d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-il méfiant.

À genoux à ses côtés, elle lui répondit le plus simplement du monde, comme si cette femme n'était pas un mystère :

"Je ne veux que soigner ton bras. Si tu le perds ou meurs d'une infection, faire de moi une humaine risque d'être plus difficile que prévu." 

 

"Mais... Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire !'' Répliqua le blond trop rapidement.

Il était méfiant, énervé, et visiblement malheureux que Lust le touche, comme si elle était elle-même l'infection tant redoutée. Cela ne fit aucun doute. Mais surtout, elle compris très vite et facilement qu'il était gêné aussi, car dès qu'elle a attrapé son bras gauche - le bras blessé, abîmé, les joues du garçon sont devenues aussi rouges que son manteau d'Alchimiste d'État.

"Du calme, tu es un grand garçon."

Dit-elle en commençant à enlever les bandages de son bras, déroulant lentement. Elle semblait vouloir rassurer et calmer le garçon, à sa façon. 

Edward détestait que quelqu'un le nargue sur sa petite taille... Quelque chose qu'elle savait de source sûre, notamment car, le jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, dans cette maudite ville - sous le joug de Cornello, des hommes s'étaient moqués de sa petite taille, un Edward furieux s'était alors montré, déchaîné. Lust ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même, elle trouvait encore que le garçon n'était pas tellement plus grand qu'il ne l'était à l'époque, mais elle savait faire attention à son choix de mots avec ses proies... Même s'il n'était plus une simple proie. C'est pour cela qu'elle essayait de le flatter en l'appelant "grand garçon".

Ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner puisqu'il se calma aussitôt. En fait, elle avait presque l'impression qu'un air fier et gagnant se dessina sur les traits d'Edward. Certainement du fait qu'elle était l'une des seules à lui avoir dit "grand" et non "nabot"... Ou tout autre mot pour décrit un petit être vivant. 

Lust reprit :

"Quelques minutes et ce sera terminé. Il ne s'agit pas d'une zone dangereuse, fort heureusement pour toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir touché un nerf. Par contre, si tu veux perdre le dernier bras qu'il te reste, tu peux rester ainsi et attendre le résultat de ta négligence."

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

Les pensées d'Edward étaient alors plus immatures, plus personnelles.

Parce que...

Oui, c'était vrai ! Bon sang, oui!

C'est vrai qu'il était plus grand qu'avant. Il détestait être traité de nabot ! 

"Pour qui se prennent-ils au juste ? Je ne suis pas petit, je suis moyen pour mon âge... Le problème, c'est que les autres sont trop grands pour le leur." Se dit-il. 

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était heureux que quelqu'un reconnaissait enfin ça. Même si ce quelqu'un n'était qu'un Homunculus... 

Un Homunculus ayant déjà essayé d'attenter à sa vie il n'y avait guère longtemps. 

Lust n'avait néanmoins que raison à propos de son bras : Ed avait mal, avait peut-être - enfin, sûrement même, négligé son dernier bras. 

Edward s'en voulu alors. Les remords au fond de la gorge. Le goût amer sur sa langue. Il se sentait pris au piège de ses sentiments.

"Moi et mon petit frère, nous recherchons la pierre philosophale depuis des années - dans l'espoir de retrouver mon bras droit ainsi que ma jambe, mais surtout... Le corps entier d'Alphonse. Qu'est-ce qui me prends d'agir comme ça ? Si je perds mon bras gauche, ce n'est pas de un, mais de deux automails dont je vais avoir besoin..."

Edward ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête dans le départ de colère qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui-même, pendant que Lust s'occupait de son bras. Il pouvait sentir la petite pression de la bande disparaître petit à petit autour de son muscle.

Non, il ne voulait définitivement pas perdre son dernier bras...

Il ne voulait pas que cette créature pose une de ses mains sur lui, mais elle se révéla plutôt douce. 

C'était... Surprenant. 

Lust n'était pas brusque.

Elle était douce.

Le garçon n'était pas sûr, mais, il aurait même pu jurer à cet instant qu'elle hésitait à chaque mouvement. 

Comme-ci les mains de la jeune femme étaient faites de verre, risquant de se briser dans un geste trop brusque pour elles. Ces mains étaient pourtant assassines.

Edward tourna son visage pour la regarder. Elle était à genoux à côté de lui, concentrée, occupée à enlever le bandage de son bras blessé. 

En fait, l'alchimiste avait presque l'impression que les gestes de Lust étaient aussi timides que ses mots d'un peu plus tôt. 

Et ces mots...

Il le savait, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle voulait lui demander autre chose, ça sautait aux yeux... Rien que le fait qu'elle ne trouvait aucun mot le lui avait prouvé. 

Edward devait savoir. Il devait creuser cette tombe que Lust était.

"Lust. C'est vraiment de mon bras dont tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ?" Demanda-t-il en ne la quittant pas du regard. 

Sa question dite, immédiatement, il pouvait ressentir la sensation des mains de Lust se raidir. Les yeux de chat- plutôt calmes de Lust, s'ouvrirent légèrement plus grands. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, mais c'est déjà bien assez : une réaction prouvant à Edward qu'il avait vu juste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?" Dit-elle après un moment.

"Je ne sais pas... Tu semblais hésitante à parler. C'était bien la première fois que je te voyais à court de mots... Enfin, pendant une discussion et non une dispute."

Oui, c'était la première fois, qu'elle, cette Lust étrange et froide, qui avait toujours semblait si calme et sûre, avait montré une autre parcelle d'elle-même. Une partie solitaire, certes, mais autre partie émotive.

"Le reste de tes silences abrupts étaient lorsque Scar, s'est emporté contre toi." Conclut-il en secret. 

Les yeux couleur lavande de Lust ne lui firent pas face. Toujours pas. Elle s'attarda, son regard posé sur le bras du blond. Était-ce une excuse pour ne pas rencontrer son regard, cherchait-elle simplement à l'éviter ? 

Oui, probablement. 

Ses mains gantées n'allaient pas lui prouver le contraire : l'une était posée sur son bras pour le tenir, l'autre tenait le bandage qu'elle était en train d'enlever, mais sans plus aucun mouvement.   
Lust était juste... Figée dans le temps.

Ce n'est qu'un moment après que ses mains reprirent leur labeur et qu'elle à répliqué :

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude de côtoyer des humains d'aussi près et dans de telles conditions. C'était la première fois que je devais demander à quelqu'un de me laisser soigner ses plaies - sans passer par la force comme avec Scar... Lui, était un cas à part. Crois-moi, moi aussi, je peux te le dire ~il a une première fois à tout.~"

Une partie de ce qu'elle dit semblait si vraie. Edward se doutait sans mal qu'un Homunculus n'avait pas pour objectif de côtoyer les humains en général et d'être amical, sans préparer un mauvais coup. 

Pourtant... 

En un quart de seconde, Lust semblait contrariée. 

Ses changements d'humeur étaient imprévus, il l'avait remarqué en quelques heures. Cette créature était vraiment instable, mieux valait-il ne pas la provoquer. 

Il n'avait honnêtement pas confiance en elle.

Ne désirant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il décida de changer de sujet.

"En fait, Lust, comment as-tu appris à soigner, en fait ?"

Lust à terminé d'enlever le bandage et a inspecté la blessure. D'abord, il n'a obtenu aucune réponse, aucune réaction - presque comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais après un moment, elle s'empara d'un flacon d'alcool qu'elle ouvrit. Elle versa un peu du contenu sur ses paumes sanglantes - pour les laver, puis se frotta les mains. Elle tira ensuite la chemise blanche de Scar sur le sol, déjà en lambeaux, mais pas entièrement recouverte de sang. Il l'avait déjà vue s'en servir tout à l'heure.   
Elle a découpé la chemise, prenant la manche du vêtement blanc - plutôt propre, se débarrassant du reste qui était sale et taché de sang. 

Après, elle a versé de l'alcool sur le chiffon blanc. 

Edward savait ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser et de serrer la mâchoire en la voyant approcher la chose vers sa plaie.

"Aïe !!!" Hurla-t-il de douleur au contact. "Ça m'brûle!!!" 

Sa chair meurtrie était comme brûlée vif. L'Homunculus n'avait pas résigné sur le volume versé, l'alcool la recouvrait - en coulant le long de son bras.

Il serra les dents avec force, mais tentant tant bien que mal de rester le plus calme possible. 

"La douleur soudaine était une surprise, c'est tout." Se dit-il. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître plus fort, sa respiration hasardeuse trahissait le garçon, si bien que pendant qu'elle s'était mise éponger le sang, Lust s'adressa enfin à lui, pour répondre à sa précédente question : 

— Il y a quelques années, mon maître m'a confié une mission. Je devais pousser un Alchimiste à créer la Pierre Philosophale. J'ai dû gagner sa confiance au début - ce qui n'était pas facile, il était très méfiant. Finalement, j'ai pu l'approcher en prenant des cours auprès de sa vielle femme, qui était médecin. Je l'ai vue opérer des gens, j'ai appris quelques trucs sur le tas, en l'assistant. Mais j'ai presque tout oublié depuis, sans jamais avoir vraiment pratiqué ces faibles connaissances.

La réponse de Lust était... Imprévue, mais pas tant que ça... Elle avait encore dû tuer ces gens, pour les pousser à créer la pierre, Ed en était sûr ! 

L'expression du garçon devint plus sévère, montrant son mécontentement. 

"Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as tué, cet alchimiste ? Et sa femme aussi, je présume ?" Demanda-t-il avec une colère perceptible dans la voix.

Lust ne répondit pas. Elle se fit plutôt discrète. Son silence répondait à lui seul, il était auto-suffisant. 

Elle avait une liste innommable de crimes à son actif. Et si elle n'était pas dans son camp à lui, elle était contre lui. L 'avoir pour alliée, aussi peu recommandable était-elle, était mieux que de se battre contre elle, ou de la fuir, au risque de la voir apparaître dans l'ombre.  Edward s'en doutait bien assez, et sachant qu'il n'allait avoir aucune autre réponse, il répliqua :

"Tu dois changer. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas en tuant des gens qu'en devient plus humain à l'intérieur. Je connais des humains qui sont pires que des bêtes sauvages. Ce sont des monstres malgré leurs corps humains. Je pense que leurs âmes sont mauvaises, et que ce sont les raisons de leurs agissements."

Edward ne visait pas Lust, ni les autres homunculi en parlant de "monstres". Il s'agissait plutôt de sa vision personnelle des choses, de gens rencontrés. Comme ce "bâtard" de boucher qui avait tenté de découper Winry... Ce gars tuait des gens, appréciant les faire souffrir. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'humain pour Ed. 

 

Aurait-il dû pouvoir se reprendre ?

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça... Lust l'avait clairement entendu. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, en baissant légèrement la tête.

"Et quand tu n'as pas d'âme ? Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?" Demanda-t-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse.

Le son de sa voix était calme, Ed comprit quelque chose : ce qu'il venait de dire ne la laissa pas indifférente. La question qu'elle lui posa en revanche... Lui fit avaler difficilement sa salive. Le blondinet ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Ignorant, acculé sur le quoi dire, restant muet, il a alors commencé à transpirer - soudainement stressé.

À cause de ce silence, la brune releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. À ce moment là... Il était impossible pour Ed de d'écrire l'expression sur le visage de Lust. Ce pâle visage était trop calme. Mais ce regard... Ce regard lavande trop étrange, ces iris de chat et leur couleur plus proche du rose que de la réelle lavande, étaient bien plus déconcertants tout d'un coup.

"Tu dis que ces gens sont des monstres, car leurs âmes sont mauvaises, qu'elles dictent leurs méfaits et pulsions meurtrières. Mais que sont ceux qui n'ont en pas ?"

Cette question eut l'effet d'un coup-de-poing dans l'estomac du garçon. Ce n'était pas agréable. 

Des êtres sans âmes... 

Il n'y avait que les Homunculi qui n'avaient pas d'âmes, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais il ne pouvait lui répondre simplement ça. Quelle cruelle chose à dire à l'instant présent qu'un "une personne sans âme n'existe pas. Un humain sans âme n'existe pas. Les homunculi n'ont pas d'âme car ils ne sont pas humains et sont une contradiction de la nature, et surtout, ils ne sont pas censés exister." Non, il n'allait décemment pas dire ça. 

Edward regrettait d'avoir parlé et d'en être venu à ce sujet. Gêné, il détourna son visage pour quitter les yeux perçants. 

Il entendit la voix de la créature... :

— Tu ne le sais pas toi non plus. Au fond, Homunculus n'est qu'un nom, un simple mot qui désigne une créature sans âme, ce qu'ils sont vraiment est inconnu, même pour le plus populaire des Alchimistes d’États. Mais dans tous les cas... Si une personne humaine décède, son âme s'en va ailleurs, elle disparaît de ce monde. Un Homunculus vit, marche et est conscient... Nous ne sommes pas morts, mais nous ne sommes pas vivants non plus. Cependant, je ne veux pas croire que nous ne sommes que des 'choses', ici-bas pour punir les alchimistes qui nous créent. Nous n'avons jamais demandé notre création. Payer pour les péchés des autres est tout simplement injuste.

Se fondant soudainement, ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui glaça le sang : devant une douloureuse réalité. Lui aussi, il avait créé un Homunculus en voulant ramener sa chère mère à la vie... 

Sa gorge se noua : ses yeux brûlaient drastiquement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

C'était trop douloureux à accepter.

Même s'il le savait.

Il ne regardait plus Lust, mais quelque chose dans l'air lui piquait dans la chair.

Ça faisait mal, et ce n'était pas une simple impression : Lust était en train de fermer sa petite plaie avec une aiguille et du fil.

L'aiguille s'enfonça sous sa peau, pour ressortir quelques secondes après de l'autre côté de sa plaie. Lust tirait chaque extrémité pour la refermer avec agilité. 

"Elle est habile de ses doigts..." Réalisa Ed une fois de plus.

La douleur réelle, il serra les dents : peu importait la douleur... Ses pensées étaient trop profondément ailleurs pour s'en plaindre.

"J'ai tenté de ramener ma mère, j'ai transmuté un corps avec les composants nécessaires...

35L d'eau, 20KG de carbonne, 4L d'ammoniaque, 1,5KG hydroxyde de calcium, 800G phosphore, 250G chlorure de sodium, 100G de nitrate de potassium, 80G de souffre, 7,5G de fluor, 5G de fer, 5G de silicium, ainsi que 15 autres matières chimiques...

C'est ce qui compose un corps adulte. Mais personne ne peut ramener un défunt. Ce ne sont pas eux qu'on ramène à la vie... Il manque toujours un ingrédient... Comme il manque toujours l'âme de ceux que nous souhaitons voir revenir de tout notre coeur. Rien ne peut payer le prix d'une âme : jamais elle ne revient.

L'Homunculus que j'ai créé, n'était pas maman. La femme qui - aujourd'hui, a son apparence, n'est pas Trisha : ce n'est pas ma tendre et chère mère. C'est un Homunculus."

Il aurait pu s'en convaincre encore longtemps, se le répétant suffisamment pour que plus jamais le doute ne le tiraille, mais une voix le ramena hors de sa torpeur :

— Tu vois ? Répliqua Lust doucement.

Sa voix distante et proche à la fois le ramena hors de ses pensées, réalisant très vite que Lust avait terminé.

Elle avait fait vite : la plaie était fermée et propre... 

Le visage d'Edward se tourna enfin, pour inspecter son bras de plus près : Lust était encore en train d'enrouler un bandage propre autour de celui-ci. Ceci terminé, la femme se déplaça légèrement pour s'asseoir à ses côtés - mais dos contre l'arbre derrière elle. 

Installée, elle tira ses genoux sous son menton en enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.  

 

Le corps de l'alchimiste était encore un peu secoué de la douleur brûlante de tout à l'heure qui lui revenait, mais il se sentait un peu mieux... Plus léger, en sachant sa plaie traitée. 

Il s'en réjouit en secouant légèrement l'épaule - prenant soin de ne pas trop remuer son bras tout juste soigné.

Ensuite, le silence.

"Alphonse tarde..." Soupira Ed discrètement. "Si seulement il pouvait revenir maintenant, cet idiot... Je vais aller voir pourquoi il met si longtemps."

Avant le moindre geste, le moindre acte de présence de la part d'Edward, la brune lui offrit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crû entendre de sa part :

— Comme pour ta mère, un alchimiste a transmuté mon corps en désirant ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Mais je n'étais pas cette personne à ses yeux. Mon créateur m'a abandonnée, en me laissant à l'agonie. Pourtant, il aurait été facile de m'achever, mais je n'étais même pas digne de la mort à ses yeux. L'Homunculus - qui est ma soeur aujourd'hui, et dont toi, tu es le créateur, a été abandonnée aussi après "l'échec" de sa création... Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle phrase - bien qu'il le savait déjà au fond de lui, il rendit son intention à Lust, la regardant, choqué. Évidement, il se sentait désormais trop concerné par ce qu'elle disait pour juste l'ignorer :

— Je pense que Sloth est malheureuse. Aucun Homunculus ne peut être heureux dans l'état, de toute façon. Notre maître dit qu'il nous faut une âme pour ressentir les bonnes choses, les vraies, les pures. Il n'en reste que tu es d'une extrême sévérité avec elle. Mais toi... Edward Elric, sous prétexte qu'elle n'est pas ta mère... Te donneras-tu le droit de vouloir la tuer ? Nous ne méritons pas de vivre selon toi, uniquement car nous sommes différents ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est car l'on tue quelques humains parfois... Ou souvent. Je me posais cette question il y a longtemps, mais depuis, j'ai réalisé que des humains peuvent être plus cruels que "nous", sans avoir de raisons valables, mais que pourtant, tu préfères ne pas les tuer si tu en as la possibilité, car eux... Ils ont la chance d'être humains de naissance." 

 

L'Homunculus pouvait-elle dire une part de vrai ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tous les Homunculi étaient privés d'âmes, ils ne savaient pas ressentir et faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Des personnes qu'ils étaient censés remplacer : ils n'avaient que l'apparence. C'était même écrit dans les livres. 

Alors pourquoi est-ce que le poing d'Edward s'était-il serré sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa mâchoire s'était refermée si fort - qu'il avait presque l'impression de briser ses propres dents ? Était-il partagé entre la colère et la peur, ou bien la peur et les remords ? 

"C'est ça. C'est la même chose. Les humains croient ce qu'ils veulent croire. Comme leur foi en un ou plusieurs dieux, dont ils n'ont aucune preuve de l'existence." Ajouta Lust d'une voix qu'il entendit à peine.

C'en était trop, Edward n'avait plus envie de parler à cette créature. L'envie de partir, rejoindre son frère, était grande. 

Alors il se leva, jetant un regard hésitant à Lust, et une soudaine idée lui vint...

Se redressant correctement, il serra les poings, baissant la tête pour regarder la femme :

"Je suis âté, de toute façon. Les alchimistes n'ont pas besoin de croire en une religion, pas tous, au contraire. Lust, dis-moi plutôt, qui est ton maître ?"

Il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Il aurait déjà dû lui demander à la seconde même où Lust lui avait proposé un accord... Quel idiot ! Il se sentant si stupide de ne pas en avoir fait une priorité dès le départ. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard, et la créature immortelle lui répondit rapidement :

"Une fois humaine, je vais tout te dire. Tu auras son nom si tu le souhaites, et même l'endroit où mon ancien maître se cache."

Un léger grognement se fit ressentir dans le creux de la gorge d'Edward. Évidement, il s'en doutait.

"Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Dis-moi son nom et peut-être que tu auras un peu plus de confiance de ma part, Homunculus." Dit-il sévèrement.

Lust ne semblait pas impressionnée du ton de sa voix... Pouvait-elle seulement l'être, alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, toujours dans sa posture assise - bras autour des genoux ? Sans même prendre la peine de lui adresser un regard ? Le doute, là, tout comme sa réponse :

— Cette femme s'est peut-être jouée de moi toute ma vie.

— Elle ? Que veux-tu dire ? Répliqua le garçon. 

Cette révélation, il ne l'avait pas vue venir...

"Il s'agit donc d'une femme ! Une femme serait à l'origine de tous ces crimes ? Mais qui peut-elle bien être..." Se questionna Ed.

— Mon maître est celle qui m'a prise sous son aile à mon "réveil". Tout en assurant à moi-même et mes frères Homunculi qu'elle voulait nous voir devenir humains. Mais ces derniers temps...

La voix de la créature se coupa. Voyant cela, Edward fît d'avantage attention aux yeux roses - qui lui paraissaient presque... Tristes. Tourmentés même. 

Par réflexe, il se déplaça devant elle en posant un genoux au sol - pour être à sa hauteur. Surtout pour faire face à ses yeux roses.

"J'ai commencé à douter de ses réelles intentions." Reprit-elle.

"Tu penses donc qu'elle à un autre plan en tête ? C'est très possible. Surtout si cette personne se sert de vous depuis le début. Avec une vraie petite armée d'Homunculi comme vous... Elle s'assurait une protection et une main d'œuvre redoutable."

La brune réfléchit à la supposition... Un petit haussement d'épaules - passant presque inaperçu, tant il était faible, fût sa seule réaction.  

 

L'envie de parler davantage était probablement inexistante. 

L'Homunculus face à Ed se contenta juste de fermer les yeux - sans les ouvrir. Il savait, qu'il était temps de rester à l'écart.

Elle ne lui dirait rien de plus. Mais peut-être parlerait-elle plus tard ?

Edward rejoint le chemin principal, marchant jamais loin pour se dégourdir les jambes, secouant légèrement les bras - sans trop forcer le membre blessé.

S'éloigner pour méditer sur les nouvelles informations, il avait besoin de faire le point de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de Lust. Leur maître était une femme, c'était déjà un début. Mais est-ce qu'elle lui avait avoué intentionnellement ? Ou était-elle perdue dans ses propres pensées ? Que ce soit le cas ou non, quelque chose laissait clairement penser qu'elle disait vrai sur ce sujet. Pouvait-il espérer en apprendre d'avantage d'elle ? 

Seul le temps pouvait le lui dire...

 

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

Le silence. 

 

Si Fullmetal n'était pas en train de faire les cent pas en frappant quelques pierres sur sa route, seul le bruit de légères brises - contre les feuillages des hauts arbres, se ferait entendre.

Attendre. 

C'est ce qu'ils devaient tous faire. 

Attendre, était aussi quelque chose que Lust faisait très bien. 

En cherchant bien, chacun pouvait toujours faire quelque chose pour s'occuper, mais parfois non. Lorsqu'il n'y avait rien aux alentours, comme c'était le cas présent. Il n'y avait rien à faire si ce n'est compter les secondes. 

Si Edward marchait impatiemment, Lust, regardait le paysage. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux après que le garçon fût suffisamment éloigné. Elle se dit, qu'elle lui avait dit et révélé assez de choses pour le moment... Sans prendre le risque de dire le nom de leur Maître.

Car, aux creux secrets de ses pensées, elle devait prévoir le possible échec. Si jamais le garçon ne réussissait pas à faire d'elle une humaine... 

Sans possibilité de choix, elle n'en aurait d'autre que de se saisir de la Pierre Philosophale, espérant que le Dante, trouve l'envie de la pardonner et qu'elle fasse d'elle un être humain. Aussi proche du but, aucun risque ne devait tout compromettre. Elle devait garder Dame Dante comme sa dernière chance, si son plan mêlant les Elric, venait à échouer. Elle n'était plus sûre si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non, mais par manque de choix, cette femme serait la seule à rester, et à connaître véritablement le moyen d'utiliser la Pierre Philosophale.

Une seule phrase résonnait dans la tête de Lust :

On ne fait aucune croix sur une liste de possibilités aussi réduite. 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Quelques minutes plus tard...

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Alphonse revint, la voix énervée de Fullmetal se fit entendre :

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

— Je ramène de l'eau ! Lui répondit Al tout content.

— Et ta tête ? 

— Tu m'as dit de me servir de ma tête, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Lust plissa les yeux dans le vide.

Comment ça, sa tête ? 

Qu'est-ce que le garçon à l'armure avait fait ? 

Douteuse, Lust se leva de sa position assise et se tourna dans sa direction. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Al, portant la tête de son armure à l'envers, entre ses mains. 

Gesticulant avec colère, Edward hurla une fois de plus :

"Mais quel crétin ! Te servir de ta tête s'était au sens figuré ! Ça voulait dire que tu devais réfléchir avec, pas t'en servir comme seau ! Aaah !"

Edward lança des petits cris de rage en se frappant le front de sa main métallique, puis soupira avant de répliquer :

"D'accord, ça va - je suppose... Mais remets-la vite sur tes épaules, t'as l'air con comme ça, sans tête." 

L'armure se dirigea vers Lust, et lui tendit sa tête remplie d'eau. 

Alphonse se servait vraiment de son casque pour faire cela ? 

"Tiens, Lust." Dit-il gentiment. "J'ai été un peu long, désolé."

Lust était un peu mitigée.

Qu'était-elle censée faire de ça? Elle n'allait pas se trimballer avec une tête métallique. 

Clignant des yeux deux fois, elle rejoignit Edward. Ce dernier regardait sans rien dire.

"Peux-tu faire un seau en bois avec ton alchimie ? Cette chose..." Dit Lust, en lui montrant le masque de l'armure parlante "Cette chose, serait mieux sur le reste de son corps, non ?"

L'Alchimiste semblait réfléchir quelques secondes en posant son pouce devant son menton, puis se mit à rigoler en répondant :

"Bien sûr que je peux ! Rien de plus facile. Je t'apporte ça... Tout de suite. Service express." 

 

Sur ces mots, le blond se dirigea vers une bûche qu'il avait "découpée" un peu plus tôt et utilisa son alchimie dessus, dans un éclair de lumière, façonnant la bûche dans sa propre matière, sous la forme d'un seau. Uniquement du bois. Simple, rapide et efficace.

Il ramassa sa création et la tendit à Lust d'une main. Un sourire presque fier sur le visage. "Ridicule" Se dit-elle. Ce qu'il venait de faire était à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile alchimiste. Cette pratique de l'alchimie était très facile, rien de remarquable là-dedans... Et le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser l'alchimie n'allait pas la laisser impressionnée. Cependant, elle accepta rapidement le seau - car c'est ce qu'elle voulait, et lui répondit :

"Merci, ôh grand alchimiste Fullmetal.

La phrase de L'Homunculus était ironique, mais semblait plaire à Edward : tant et si bien qu'il se mit à courber son bras métallique derrière sa tête, riant et arborant un heureux et large sourire. 

Grand. Ce mot si apprécié par le jeune garçon.

"Mais de rien, c'est très facile !" Dit-il en rigolant.

"En effet." Répliqua Lust, tout en laissant Alphonse verser l'eau de la tête en métal dans le récipient en bois qu'elle tenait. 

Le blondinet s'indignant légèrement de cette réponse, soupira.

La grosse armure sans visage rejoignit la brune pour parler d'une petite voix :

"Je n'ai pas pensé à faire ça... C'est une meilleure idée - je suppose. Surtout que, je sais faire de l'alchimie moi aussi. C'est juste que je suis un peu absorbé par tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement..."

"Inutile de le préciser une fois de plus. Dit Lust en regardant sa tête, vide de tout contenu. "Mets-la plutôt, c'est vrai que tu as l'air idiot comme ça. Une armure sans tête, c'est particulier. D'ailleurs, tu dois cacher la lueur rouge qui émane de ton corps, par tous les moyens possibles, imbécile."

Ce n'était pas gentil de répéter la même chose que son frère, mais pouvait-elle être agréable sur demande ? Parfois. Pas tout le temps. Elle pouvait être partiellement agréable lorsque cela était nécessaire.  

Se détournant, elle rejoint Scar. Prenant place à côté de lui, elle posa le seau sur le côté et attrapa les lambeaux de son ancienne chemise blanche - jetée à ses pieds. Ce qu'il restait d'elle était moindre, mais "On fait avec ce que l'on a..." Se dit-elle. 

 

Après avoir taillé un morceau de ce qu'il restait avec l'ongle de son index, elle plongea le chiffon dans l'eau. Sans oublier de presser un peu le tissu mouillé entre ses mains - pour l'y enlever un peu d'eau.

À genoux, plus discrète, sa concentration était alors sur Scar. Inspectant un peu son visage avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Lust remarqua quelques taches de sang sur son visage. Une petite colère lui tordait alors l'estomac : juste des taches de sang - certes, mais faites par ses propres doigts, à elle.

Pourquoi était en colère ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir touché ni le front ni les joues de Scar. Peut-être l'avait-elle fait plus tôt, en le soignant... Impossible de se souvenir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, de sa main gauche, elle a rapidement apporté le chiffon à ce visage bronzé, pour laver ces taches rouges. En le faisant - doucement, les yeux aux couleurs de la lavande se sont attardés sur les traits de l'homme inconscient, pour l'admirer. Les petites mèches blanches et rebelles sur son front, étaient paisiblement bercées par le vent d'été. Un vent faible et qui arrivait à se déporter entre les arbres. 

Scar semblait paisible ainsi qu'elle le voyait : son visage expressément sévère d'ordinaire - était désormais inexpressif. Le neutre lui allait bien.

Il était beau.

C'était un bel humain.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait encore jamais croisé la route d'un humain aussi beau auparavant.

Continuant de laver son visage, L'Homunculus eût l'envie de déplacer sa main droite sur sa poitrine - seulement habillée de bandages. 

Prenant soin de ne pas toucher les plaies, elle caressait doucement de sa paume - d'une manière extrêmement douce, ce torse durcit par les années. 

"Aussi sûr et dure que son caractère de pierre." Se dit-elle.

La main gantée s'est ensuite déplacée jusqu'à son coeur, pour y découvrir des battements. De petites sensations étranges et à répétitions plutôt rapides s'étendaient contre sa peau. 

 

"Est-ce que mon coeur bat aussi ?" C'était une question qui aurait pu paraître bête si quelqu'un avait pu l'entendre... Mais c'était pourtant véridique : elle n'avait jamais touché son propre coeur ou entendu le moindre battement. "Pourtant, mon corps ressemble et fonctionne à peu près comme celui d'une humaine, il doit avoir besoin d'un coeur - au même titre que des pierres rouges, pour parfaitement fonctionner. Ou peut-être que je me trompe..." 

Elle devrait vérifier.

Mais plus tard.

Car elle était presque déjà sûre de la réponse.

Au fond, elle savait déjà.

Le vide au fond d'elle, serait probablement moins vide avec la tonalité presque sonore d'un battement

Elle ferait cette découverte seule, si elle se trompait.

Malgré tout, elle ressentait ce désir. Elle voulait devenir humaine, et peut-être que là... 

"Mon coeur aussi commencera à battre assez fort pour que j'en ressente les battements."

Elle plissa les yeux.

Concentrée. Se disant que...

"Si ce jour vient s'offrir à moi, je veux que Scar touche mon coeur d'humaine comme je le fais avec le sien. Pour lui prouver que moi aussi, je peux être comme elle. Comme cette femme. Puis-je croire que ce sera agréable pour lui ? Agréable que le corps de la défunte jeune femme puisse avoir le coeur qui se remet à battre d'une manière naturelle, et non artificielle ? 

Un corps humain.

Reprenant entièrement vie, n'étant plus un cadavre simplement tiré par des fils, ni un être animé par les âmes de pierres faites d'âmes humaines - pour compenser le fait qu'elle n'en avait pas.

Un sentiment désagréable commença à se faire ressentir chez elle. Surtout dans sa tête : lui laissant l'impression qu'elle était devenue plus lourde, lui apportant ainsi une petite douleur derrière ses yeux. 

Elle aurait aimé se frapper le front, puis la tête de ses propres poings pour faire disparaître ce sentiment. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait souvent à l'approche soudain - et à la fin d'un de ces moments où ses souvenirs lui revenaient précipitamment.

Ou lorsqu'elle songeait beaucoup trop. Et elle n'aimait pas le faire aussi souvent, redoutant de faire resurgir le passé dans ses pensées.

Il était préférable de se dépêcher. Elle avait honte de se l'avouer, mais elle redoutait également de voir les yeux de Scar s'ouvrir soudainement, alors que ses mains gantées étaient encore posées sur lui.

Avec hâte, elle jeta le lambeau de chemise de nouveau dans l'eau, avant de la poser sur le front du blessé, pour faire descendre sa fièvre. 

Elle posa ses paumes contre ses genoux - d'un air absent aux deux enfants.  

 

Les deux garçons regardaient la scène. 

Alphonse - ayant de nouveau placé sa tête sur ses épaules, vînt s'asseoir près de Lust. 

Pendant que ce temps-là, Edward, méfiant, très méfiant tout d'un coup, s'est mis à marcher un peu, s'éloignant en restant toujours à vue - mains en poches. Il voyait ça d'un œil différent que celui de Alphonse. La proximité, les gestes de Lust envers Scar... Il savait, contrairement à son frère, que l'Ishbal avait des sentiments pour la femme dont Lust avait l'apparence. Mais pourquoi, elle, elle semblait intéressée par cet homme ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne connaissait pas cette jeune femme décédée, mais même s'il elle avait un sentiment pour Scar lorsqu'elle était en vie, Lust ne pouvait pas l'avoir elle aussi. Elle n'était pas cette femme : elle était un Homunculus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda Lust à Alphonse, sans le regarder.

Il ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, ce qui poussa Lust à le regarder : pour le voir fouiller dans le sac noir.

Le garçon cherchait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? 

Il tendit sa trouvaille devant lui quelques secondes plus tard : tenant un petit miroir de poche dans sa main.

"Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de... De laver le... Le sang sur ton visage." Dit-il dans un brin d'hésitation.

"Comment ça ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Tu as du sang tout le long du visage, qui a coulé jusqu'au cou."

Il lui fit mieux comprendre en pointant de son index pour indiquer où.

Lust se regarda dans le miroir qu'Al tenait toujours de son autre main : elle remarqua immédiatement que la moitié droite de son visage pâle était recouverte de rouge, du sang de sa blessure à l'oeil - au camp des bandits. Bien que sa plaie était déjà de l'histoire ancienne, le sang n'avait pas été lavé, et était toujours là.

"Aargh. Je vois." Réalisa-t-elle.

Sa mémoire se réveillant enfin, avec les événements antérieurs. 

"J'avais complètement raté ce détail..." Pensa Lust. "C'est pour ça que le comportement du gamin semble un peu différent de tout à l'heure, puisqu'il s'est rendu compte que le sang sur ma figure n'était pas celui de Scar... Quoique, il a dû s'en compte dès que je suis revenue de l'antre des chiens."

Elle était bien une tueuse, ainsi marquée de sang.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ce sang est le mien." Répliqua Lust pour redorer rapidement son blason.

"Ce sont les bandits qui ont fait ça ?" Demanda Alphonse d'une petite voix.

Lust ferma les yeux, s'interrogeant. 

"J'ai tué ces hommes, vont-ils vraiment m'en vouloir alors que c'était pour assurer leur protection ? Peut-être aurais-je dû réfléchir avant d'agir, trouver un autre moyen. Mais comment ? Je devais les tuer. Ils étaient un danger. Leur chef voulait abuser de moi, ses chiens suivants aussi - sûrement... Sans compter ce qu'ils avaient sûrement prévu de faire des deux enfants. Je dois me défendre."

Elle dirait la vérité de toute façon. Au moins, sa version des faits :

"Dès que vous êtes partis, le meneur à décidé de m'attaquer."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? Tu les as..."

"Tués ?" Répliqua Lust en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. "Je n'avais pas le choix. Ils seraient partis à votre recherche. Et ils nous auraient tendu une embuscade de toute façon. Mais ce sang est le mien, l'un d'eux m'a tiré une balle dans l'oeil. Ces humains n'avaient aucune pitié, pourquoi aurais-je fait preuve de compassion ?"

La tête du garçon en armure fut immédiatement baissée aux mots. Il était déçu.

Le silence arriva. Lust fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ces enfants pourraient regretter la mort de ces hommes.

"A-t-il peur à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? Je suis une tueuse, il devait pourtant bien se douter que je tue sans hésitation à chaque fois qu'il le faut, non ?"

Quelques secondes de silence en plus, et il dit enfin quelque chose :

"Je vois... Ça fait mal, ton oeil ?"

"Bien sûr que ça fait mal. Les yeux, c'est forcément très douloureux. C'est le genre de douleur qu'un humain ne peut pas connaître. Forcément, aucun d'eux ne peut se plaindre après avoir reçu un tel projectile dans un oeil. Enfin, je suppose que peu peuvent y survivent."

"Tu peux guérir très vite... Mais aussi ressentir la douleur, comme un être humain."

Cette phrase.

Lust eut un hoquet de surprise, les yeux écarquillés, son regard fixa Al dans le doute. Le garçon venait de dire vrai, mais... 

"Le corps d'un Homunculus est composé comme celui d'un humain. Cependant..." Se dit-elle.

Un mal-être s'empara d'elle.

Car ce corps était celui d'une humaine, mais aussi, car il s'agissait de l'œuvre du pouvoir des pierres d'âmes qui lui avait redonné forme. Dans le fond, son apparence, était superficielle et fausse. 

"D'un des seuls souvenirs que je possède, c'est me voir le jour de ma création, l'apparence monstrueuse - Ce jour couvert de cris d'agonie aux pieds de cet homme... L'homme qui me hurlait de ne pas le laisser, alors que c'est lui qui m'a abandonnée à mon sort. Le pire, c'est que ce type m'a créée, et que c'est de sa faute si je suis maudite et destinée à vivre comme je le fais depuis toujours." Pensa-t-elle.

Oh, de penser à cela, à lui... Provoqua une colère qui devint plus forte à chaque seconde. 

Tentant de se calmer, Lust serra les dents si fort qu'elle avait presque l'impression de les casser. Ses ongles griffant au même moment ses genoux - lorsqu'elle s'est mise à les serrer à poings fermés.

La pensée du frère de Scar, amenait si souvent une colère en elle. Un dégoût. Elle lui en voulait, comment pourrait-elle simplement ne pas lui en vouloir ? Son dédain était si fort, qu'elle a même ravagé tout un village. Elle ne pouvait plus penser clairement avec tous les souvenirs liés à cet homme. Si Lujon n'avait pas agi de la même manière que lui, il serait peut-être encore en vie. Mais, c'était de sa faute, tout comme cet homme de son passé. Si Lujon n'avait pas agi comme l'autre, ne lui avait pas ressemblé, ces souvenirs, ne se seraient sans doute pas montrés à l'époque. Demander à Lust de rester, n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, pas après le rejet qu'elle avait subit.  

Alphonse se rendit compte du changement brutal : il commença à paniquer. De sa voix enfantine, il entreprit de parler, mais en bégayant, sans réel mot perceptible.

"Je dois arrêter de penser au passé - qui n'était peut-être même pas le mien, pour l'instant... Au risque de perdre encore le contrôle de mes actes. Comme lorsque j'ai tué Lujon. Cela ne doit pas se répéter encore fois. L'épanouissement ? Ce n'est pas le moment. Mes réponses sont pour plus tard. Je dois seulement préserver les deux frères. Et laisser le passé en dehors du présent."

Déterminée, c'est contre elle-même qu'elle commença à s'énerver. Doucement, l'emprise de ses ongles contre ses genoux diminua - tout comme sa colère. Elle tenta ensuite de rassurer le gamin comme elle le pouvait :

- Non. Enfin... Si. Je ressens la douleur, ainsi que d'autres choses...

Un peu rassuré, Alphonse lui proposa le seau contenant l'eau :

"Ainsi que des émotions et des sentiments – je pense. Je pense que c'est ça le mot." Dit-il pour elle.

 

"Oui." Répondit Lust simplement. "Je ressens beaucoup de choses moi aussi, comme un humain... Enfin, presque."  

 

Aussi devait-elle se laver du sang tâchant sa peau. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, et puis maintenant qu'elle était au courant, elle avait l'impression que ce rouge brûlait son visage. Et si elle ressentait ça, c'est, car elle détestait être couverte de sang trop longtemps - raison pour laquelle elle faisait en sorte de tuer proprement et rapidement chacune de ses victimes. Bien sûr, en être recouverte ne l'effrayait pas, mais elle n'aimait pas devoir s'en laver. Le sang, c'était en quelque sorte, répugnant.

"Tu peux prendre toute l'eau, ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux aller en chercher de la propre juste après. Le ruisseau d'eau est juste là. Je vais également transmuter un autre seau pour Ed, et aller lui chercher de l'eau fraîche, il doit boire un peu." Propose Al.

"Très bien, merci, mon garçon." Dit Lust, assez satisfaite du geste.

Lorsqu'il posa l'objet au sol, la brune s'en approcha, penchant la tête tout en prenant de l'eau entre ses mains. Elle s'est aspergé le visage d'eau, pour ensuite frotter légèrement sa peau. 

Le liquide cristallin était frais, il a très vite dévalé chaque parcelle de son visage jusqu'à son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine... Tombant en emportant le sang sur son sillage. Lust recommença quelques fois, jusqu'à être un peu plus propre. 

"Je me sens mieux." Se dit-elle.

"C'est mieux comme ça, hein ?" Dit une voix venant de sa gauche, reflétant sa pensée.

Edward. Il était là, jouant avec une pierre, s'amusant à la lancer et la rattraper dans sa main de métal. 

"Oui, je dois bien l'avouer." Lui dit-elle.

Alphonse prit la parole à son tour, en balbutiant sur la fin de sa dernière phrase :

"En plus, tu as un beau visage ! Je te trouve très jolie... Heu... Non pas jolie... Enfin, si, oui, tu es belle... Et... Je... Enfin, tu vois..."

La réaction d'Al, vola un sourire à Lust, puis un léger rire moqueur. Parfois, il lui arrivait de mal prendre les compliments des hommes, elle avait l'impression que chacun d'eux ne la regardait que pour sa beauté, mais là, c'était différent : il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant timide. Et bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre à espérer ou bien prendre les compliments jugeant son apparence, elle savait tout de même faire la différence entre un commentaire innocent comme celui-ci, et celui d'un homme ne cherchant qu'à s'en approcher. En plus, c'était drôle de voir le petit gars bégayer comme il le faisait, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

"Merci." Dit-elle finalement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier quiconque, surtout pas pour ce genre de choses. Mais elle se dit que cette réponse était appropriée.

En lui répondant simplement, mais avec une soudaine bonne humeur accompagnée d'un sourire – à vrai dire, elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de ce compliment gêné, de l'ambiance, ou de l'embarras qu'elle avait causé à Alphonse, ou même le fait d'être débarrassée du sang, mais elle se sentait mieux. 

Chaque question qu'elle aurait pu avoir à ce moment, chaque question qu'elle aurait pu se poser et qui aurait capturé ses pensées comme bien souvent, semblait s'être momentanément « volatilisée », et c'étaient les meilleurs moments qu'elle pouvait se permettre.


End file.
